Until Dawn
by Juuri-san
Summary: Aventures/ Until Dawn : L'histoire d'une bande de 10 amis qui virent au cauchemar. Qui sont les véritables aventuriers dans l'histoire ? Qui survivra ?
1. PROLOGUE

_**Ayayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Je viens aujourd'hui vont conter une histoire d'Halloween avec Aventures ! Mais pas n'importe quelle aventure, celle avec DU SANG, DES LARMES, DU SEX … wait * regarde son scénario * Ah non, y a pas de sexe XD Mais le rating M est justifié ne vous inquiétez pas … * sourire sadique à la Mahyar ***_

 _ **Cette idée de cross over vient d'un RP entre Rain Flicker et CharlieLaHobbit, faut leur faire un gros câlin hein ^^**_

 _ **Bref, cette fiction mélange l'univers de Until Dawn et les personnages d'Aventures plus quelques ajouts parce que j'avais pas assez de personnages XD et cette histoire suit la trame principale d'Until Dawn , j'en ai modifié certaines parties pour vous faire plus pleurer... Les personnages n'ont pas les mêmes liens que dans le jeu original donc c'est la surprise totale ^^**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui viennent du Jeu de Rôle Aventures, je propose de lancer les paris pour voir qui va vivre le plus longtemps dans nos chers aventuriers.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui viennent du jeu Until Dawn, aucun soucis, les persos sont décris, tout ça , tout ça, même si c'est un UA d'Aventures, vous pouvez suivre ^^**_

 _ **Sinon, un chapitre sera posté par jour jusqu'au jour fatidique d'Halloween donc éclatez vous ^^**_

 _ **C'était JuuriSan, qui a perdu sa santé mentale et ses sentiments pour vous et l'horreur du mois d'Octobre.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **PROLOGUE**

Chalet de Black Wood Mountain. La silhouette d'une jeune fille se dessinait à travers les volets fermés d'un chalet massif, surplombant la montagne en proie à une forte tempête de neige. La température à l'intérieur était confortable, assurant aux jeune adultes une soirée confortable et au chaud. Leonnie Lennon découpait tranquillement ce qui semblait être des légumes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle fredonnait une comptine enfantine, le sourire aux lèvres. Au loin, elle entendait ce qui semblait être une bataille de polochon entre une des ses meilleures amies, Juuri, et Théo, un ami de son frère, Balthazar. Et d'après les indignations poussées après les cris d'allégresse, Shin, un autre pote de son frère, venait de découvrir le sol sans doute plein de plumes.

Une petite adolescente poussa alors la porte du salon et passa sa tête blonde et bouclée pour voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de la seule personne dans la pièce encore réveillée. Rassurée de voir la sœur de Balthazar, appelé communément Bob, elle s'aventura dans la cuisine à pas de loup. Leonnie rigola en secouant ses longs cheveux bruns qui ui tombait dans le creux du dos :

_ Pourquoi tu fais aussi attention ?

La jeune demoiselle bloqua un instant avant de rire doucement :

_ Juuri essaye de me recruter dans la bataille d'oreillers là haut.

_ Bah pourquoi tu n'y vas pas Rain ? Demanda la jeune sœur Lennon en retournant à ses légumes.

Au même moment, le hurlement de victoire de Théo de Silverberg résonna dans tout le chalet, avec les rires de Juuri et le soupir de découragement de la petite Flicker :

_ J'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup malencontreux à cause de Théo. Ton frère a vraiment des relations bizarres.

Leonnie finit sa carotte avant de s'attaquer un un poivron :

_ Si t'as aussi peur des grands méchants copains de mon frère, t'as qu'à ramener ton propre frère. Syla, c'est ça ? Demanda t'elle en mâchouillant un bout de carotte.

Le regard désabusé de la blonde fit sourire Leonnie et la plus jeune prit un soda dans le frigo, se décidant pour un Coca.

_ C'est Théo qui me fait peur, c'est une armoire à glace ce type. Ton mec est très gentil et Shin est sympathique, répondit la jeune artiste, la tête dans le frigo.

Comme pour la contrecarrer, un hurlement d'indignation de Shin les surprirent toutes les deux, menaçant les deux fautifs de toute cette pagaille à ranger dans les plus bref délai avant qu'il ne s'énerve réellement. Rain fixa son amie dans les yeux et lui lança :

_ J'ai rien dit, y a que ton mec qui est calme dans l'histoire.

_ Et encore, t'imagine pas si il y avait Manon, Grunlek et elle s'entendent comme pas permis et ils pourraient te faire tourner en bourrique en moins de deux. Ce serait encore pire que Théo et Juuri.

Manon était une vieille amie du petit ami de Leonnie mais elle était partit en voyage avec ses parents pendant la semaine improvisée au chalet des Lennon. Du coup, Grunlek s'amusait à bricoler des trucs dans un atelier du père de Bob pour passer le temps.

_ J'espère qu'elle a plus chaud là où elle est, maugréa Flickers en resserrant sa veste autour d'elle.

_ Bob était sensé mettre des bûches dans le feu mais vu l'état dans lequel il est …

Son regard dériva jusqu'à son frère Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, communément appelé le pyromage, qui bavait avec joie sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ses cheveux par la même occasion. Les bières qu'il avait bu durant la soirée étaient fièrement dressées à ses côtés, prouvant qu'il tenait quand même bien l'alcool. Leonnie soupira, désabusée et attendit en haut ses amis Juuri, Shin et Théo s'agiter un peu avant de se calmer.

_ Tu sais où est ma sœur ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers Rain qui partait.

_ Annie ? Je crois qu'elle parlait avec Grunlek avant que je vienne.

Elle partit avec son soda à la main, sûrement pour voir si le jeune Nakata n'avait pas de blessure causée par Théo. Armé d'un coussin, il pouvait être redoutable.

_ Ce groupe est quand même étrange, murmura Leonnie. Tes amis aussi le sont, fit elle en se retournant vers son frère qui comatait sur le marbre.

En effet, la troupe s'était formée grâce à la fusion de deux petits groupes. Son frère avait un étrange don pour attirer les personnes spéciales et Leonnie et Annie, les deux petites sœurs jumelles de Balthazar avaient vite connu Théo de Sliverberg, un grand garçon baraqué haut en couleur et au tempérament de feu. Il avait été suivi de Shinddha Korry, un adolescent plus timide et calme, que Leonnie appréciait à sa juste valeur et de Grunlek Von Krayn, un garçon porté sur les arts visuels et l'ingénierie qui avait rapidement séduit la plus vieille des sœurs.

La partie féminine du groupe avait été amené par les deux sœurs, à la plus grande joie de Bob, qui voyait sa famille s'intégrer à la bande. Rain Flicker était une amie de tout les membres de la famille Lennon et avait vite trouvé sa place. Bob aimait bien la charrier sur le fait qu'elle cachait son frère à tout le monde et blagait souvent sur sa petite taille. Tout ce que le groupe savait de Syla Flicker, c'est qu'il était un très bon ami à Juuri Nakata. La grande brune était une camarade de classe de Leonnie depuis quelques années déjà et connaissait Annie et Shin donc s'était elle aussi fondue dans le groupe assez naturellement. Manon, elle, avait été littéralement tirée dans le groupe par un Grunlek très joyeux de revoir son amie d'enfance après quelques années de séparation, bien que la brune soit assez réservée.

Leonnie rit doucement en mettant une mèche des ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Ses amis étaient vraiment les meilleurs et grâce à eux, elle s'était extravertie et avait même rencontrée l'amour. Et accessoirement rendait fou son frère par les farces que certains membres faisaient régulièrement.

Elle retourna rêveusement à sa découpe de légumes. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Une silhouette massive se dessinait d'entre les arbres et la seconde d'après, elle disparut. Tout d'abord, elle cru à une hallucination dû au blizzard constant dans cette région mais quand elle observa la même forme un peu plus loin, elle commença à prendre peur.

_ Les gars ? Je croyais que mes parents avaient dit qu'on serait seul cette semaine ?

Elle lâcha son couteau et se précipita vers le salon. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Elle aperçut à travers les volets fermés une forme plus féminine, et jura qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle. Leonnie essaya de réveilla Bob mais il était trop bourré pour réagir alors elle attrapa sa parka rose et se précipita dehors, tremblante de froid. Tous se trouvaient déjà dehors, appelant Annie.

_ Où est ma petite sœur ? Demanda Leonnie, inquiète.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, sanglota Rain, soutenue par Juuri, qui fouillait du regard les alentours.

_ On l'a vu partir en larmes de la maison mais elle ne nous pas répondu quand on l'a appelé, confia Shin, bouleversé.

Leonnie partit la chercher dans la forêt enneigée, ignorant les appels de son petit ami Grunlek qui lui demandait de revenir pour ne pas se perdre dans le blizzard. Elle redoubla de vitesse et se mit à courir pour rattraper sa sœur le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop de la maison. La hauteur d'une petit petit pont détruit ne lui fit pas peur et elle sauta les trois mètres facilement, atterrissant souplement au sol. La brune mit une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger des flocons de neiges et du vent et sauta par dessus des racines traîtresses. Au loin, elle entendit des bruits de pleurs et bifurqua à droite avant de suivre les traces de pas dans la neige fraîche.

_ Annie ? ANNIE ?

Ne voyant pas grand chose avec les immenses ombres des arbres, elle alluma son téléphone, dans l'espoir d'avoir assez de lumière pour se diriger dans ce labyrinthe. D'une foulée rapide, la brune se dirigea vers la source d'un bruit. Concentrée, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment un cerf bondir en fac d'elle, ce qui l'effraya et la fit reculer. Le cœur battant et frigorifiée, elle vit sur le haut d'une pente une gerbe de flammes illuminer les environs.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette forêt à la fin ? Murmura t'elle pour elle même.

L'envie de rebrousser chemin se fit fort mais elle se ressaisie, ne voulant pas laisser un membre de sa famille seul dans le froid et apeuré par son environnement. La tête haute, Leonnie courut jusque dans une petite clairière isolée. A l'entente des bruits de pas, Annie Lennon releva la tête, le nez rouge par le froid et les larmes. Elle ne portait qu'un léger maillot et sa sœur jumelle s'approcha d'elle en retirant son blouson.

_ Annie, est ce que ça va ? Oh mon dieu, tu es frigorifiée !

Annie accepta le blouson en pleurant et elle tenta de s'essuyer le visage avec ses doigts rendus raides par le froid :

_ Quelle idiote je fais... non mais quelle idiote …

_ Annie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Exigea la brune et poussant la frange de la plus jeune pour voir son regard.

Un cri aiguë les fit sursauter toutes les deux il était très proche. Annie se retourna vers sa sœur, terrorisée :

_ Leonnie ?

_ Annie ? Cours.

Se prenant par la main, les deux sœurs Lennon se mirent en course le plus rapidement possible, esquivant comme elles le pouvaient les branches des sapins et les rochers glissants. Elles étaient poursuivies par un animal sauvage, Leonnie en était sûr. Arrivée sur un pont, Annie chuta au sol, son pied se prenant dans un trou et sa sœur fit demi-tour pour la récupérer, ignorant complètement le téléphone qui tomba dans le vide. Cependant, les deux jeunes durent s'arrêter dans leur course effrénée, se retrouvant confrontées à un précipice dont elles ne voyaient pas le fond, si il y en avait un.

Se retournant pour faire face à l'agresseur qui les suivaient, Annie recula par instincts, tenant fermement la main de sa sœur. Leonnie sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et comprit en une fraction de seconde qu'elles avait reculé trop près de la chute mortelle. Comme une chance inouïe, elle réussie à s'accrocher à une racine, pendant ainsi dans le vide avec sa jeune sœur aggripée à son autre main.

_ Annie tient le coup ! Cria la jeune fille en forçant sur ses muscles pour ne pas qu'ils cèdent sous le poids.

Un chaleur intense fit relever la tête de Leonnie et elle vit à nouveau des flammes là où elles se trouvaient précédemment. Les hurlements animaux semblaient s'intensifier puis partirent. Un inconnu se pencha alors, leur tendant la main. La jeune fille ne vit pas son visage, caché par un épais foulard. Il se pencha encore plus pour aider les deux filles à remonter.

Leonnie sentit la main d'Annie glisser dangereusement de la sienne et elle tenta de bien l'agripper. Sa tentative fut vaine et elle vit avec horreur sa sœur disparaître dans le blizzard en hurlant de terreur. Restant choquée pendant quelques secondes, elle essaya d'attraper la main qui voulait l'aider mais la branche céda sous le poids. Lennon se sentit chuter et ne sentit pas son corps se briser sur les rochers et atterrir près du corps d'Annie, déjà en bas. La nuque dans une position peu commune, elle semblai observer sa sœur dans la mort.

 _Un petit cabinet accueillant. Une lumière douce et tamisée qui entre par une fenêtre entrouverte et une musique apaisante en fond. Un docteur à l'allure sympathique qui écrit des observations dans un petit cahier de cuir noir._

 __ Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'oublier le passé, fait il avec une voix grave et une face sérieuse. Ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière est encore un choc pour vous mais je suis là pour vous aidez._

 _Un petit sourire et une feuille blanche retournée poussée vers son patient._

 __ Observez cette image et dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Prenez votre temps._

 _Une main gantée l'attrape et la retourne. Une maison de campagne au milieu d'un champs de tournesol. Un grand soleil en fond et un épouvantail devant._

 __ Mal à l'aise._

 _Le psy écrit cette réponse sur ses feuilles. Toutes les réactions du patient doivent être consignées._

 __ Qu'est ce qui vous rend mal à l'aise dans cette photo ?_

 __ Solitude._

 _La réponse avait été rapide. Le crayon gratte la feuille, seul bruit dans le cabinet._

 __ Et que vous fait la solitude ?_

 __ Peur._

 _Nouvelles notes. Le bruit d'un vieux coucou résonne dans la pièce. Le psy se lève._

 __ Et bien nous verrons la suite dans la prochaine séance, êtes vous d'accord ?_

 _Sourire doucereux. Il prend sa tasse de thé fumante à ses côtés et part observer l'extérieur tout en fredonnant une comptine enfantine._


	2. CHAPITRE 1 MEMENTO MORI

_**Ayayayayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **En ce magnifique jour d'Octobre, préparez vos mouchoirs et vos saignements de nez intempestif parce qu'il va y en avoir XD Un pas de plus vers la folie, un pas de plus vers la mort …**_

 _ **Oui, je dois écouter des musiques creepy pour écrire les chapitres, j'avoue que ça influence un peu le reste de ma santé mentale XD**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, premier chapitre de l'histoire et oui, il y a déjà deux morts XD On est pas mal là en terme de gore mais je suis sûre qu'on peut faire mieux !**_

 _ **Une petite review est toujours appréciée pour savoir qui pleure sur ses personnages favoris XD j'aime beaucoup savoir vos préférences et voir le sel sur vos joues ^^**_

 _ **Klervia : T'inquiète, si tu ne connais pas until dawn, c'est mieux pour lire, au moins tu n'es pas spoilé sur l'histoire XD Donc Grunlek survivrait d'après toi ? Je note ça, sinon tu me dois une boite de cookies ^^ donc voyons voir qui survit...**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Tu connaissais seulement la base mais rien du contenu … je vais tellement te torturer avec l'avenir des persos, tu n'imagine même pas XD alors voilà la suite, pour ton plus grand délice …**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 1 : MEMENTO MORI**

1 an plus tard.

Shin observeait la région enneigée derrière une vitre de bus. Le véhicule était secoué par les nids de poule sur la route mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le jeune homme dans ses réflexions sombres. Par réflexe, il baissa un peu plus sa capuche et remonta plus haut son écharpe bleue, ne laissant qu'apparaître ses yeux azurés. Il réajusta les oreillettes de son téléphone dans ses oreilles et continua de suivre une émission radio locale. Le présentateur et le shérif du comté discutaient calmement.

_ Cela fait aujourd'hui un an qu' ont disparu les sœurs jumelles Annie et Leonnie Lennon. Shérif, pouvez vous nous expliquez l'histoire pour les nouveaux auditeurs ?

_ Bien évidement, répondit la femme. Les deux jeunes sœurs Lennon ont disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses dans la foret de Black Wood Mountain. D'après l'enquête, la jeune Annie aurait fui la maison pour une raison inconnue et sa sœur aurait essayé de la rattraper. Leurs amis qui se trouvaient au chalet à ce moment là n'ont plus eu de nouvelles à partir de ce moment là. Malgré nos recherches sur toute la zone, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de les retrouver.

_ Pensez vous à une piste criminelle ?

_ Certaines personnes auraient des problèmes avec la famille Lennon suite à la construction de leur chalet sur cette montagne. Des lettres leurs ont été adressées pour annuler le chantier et des menaces en tout genre on suivit. Nous pensons qu'un lien avec la disparition des deux sœurs puissent être envisageable.

Le réseau satura un petit peu et Shin ne comprit pas une partie du dialogue entre les deux femmes. Il soupira et avant d'éteindre la radio de son portable, il entendit :

_ Nous adressons toutes nous condoléances à la famille Lennon, en particulier à leur fils Balthazar.

L'adolescent arrêta définitivement sa radio. À la place, il fit défiler une vidéo qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant. Sur l'écran apparu le visage familier d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Bob.

_ Bon-soir, je suis Bob Lennon ha ha … heu wait, la caméra a pas fait le focus.

L'archer eut un petit rire en voyant le pauvre vidéaste essayer d'arranger la caméra.

_ Là, c'est mieux. Allez, on la refait. Bon-soir je suis Bob Lennon ha ha et si vous recevez cette vidéo, c'est que vous êtes officiellement invitez à la semaine annuelle dans la forêt de Black Wood bande de dissidents !

Shin leva les yeux au ciel face au surnom « Officiel » de la bande d'amis et se concentra sur la vidéo. Le visage du jeune brun s'était fait d'un coup sérieux.

_ Passons donc une super semaine au chalet et passons ensembles du bon temps. Pour mes petites sœurs. Alors que la fête commence wooouuuhooouuuu !

La scène s'arrêta là et au même instant, le bus freina devant la station de téléphérique Black Wood Pines. Korry attrapa son sac à dos contenant ses affaires et descendit du bus. Il était le dernier et la station était le terminus. Sentir la neige craqué sous ses pieds fit un bien fou au jeune homme. Il aimait tellement la montagne et le froid que venir ici le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il s'avança jusqu'au panneau annonçant l'entrée des visiteurs, sans remarquer la silhouette masculine qui l'observait dans son dos.

Frottant ses mains machinalement ensemble, l'archer s'approcha d'un portail clos. En regardant de plus près, il vit une note sur un papier froissé par le vent. Il l'attrapa et la retourna pour la lire. Il reconnu directement l'écriture penchée et ronde de Théo de Silverberg, un autre de ses amis proches.

« _Portail cassé. Faut passer par dessus._ »

Shin grogna sous son écharpe. Le portail marchait très bien d'ordinaire. Qu'est ce que lui avait fait l'étudiant en droit, une clé de bras ? Il reposa la note au cas où quelqu'un devait passer après lui et s'approcha du muret à sa gauche. Les prises lui semblaient solides alors il s'attela à monter le mur de briques. Il agrippa une roche et prit appui pour caler sa jambe à un endroit stratégique. Il bondit agilement jusqu'en haut et se redressa de toute sa taille pour voir où était la cabine de téléphérique. Le vent froid secoua les pans de son long manteau bleu sombre et le bout de son écharpe ondula. Il baissa sa capuche blanche au maximum et entreprit de descendre sans se casser la cheville. Il sauta et atterrit souplement dans la poudreuse.

L'archer commença à se mettre en route, nullement préoccupé par les échos de bruits venant de la forêt. Il adorait les animaux et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changé. Un petit écureuil passa juste devant lui et bondissant. Attendri, il tendit doucement sa main et le petit rongeur attrapa une des noisettes qui lui présentait avant de s'enfuir. Il pensa à emmener Juuri voir les petits animaux à fourrures. Il était certain que la future vétérinaire allait les adorer et le remercier. Rien qu'à l'idée, Shin se sentit rougir et il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était un peu trop excité à l'idée d'amener _cette fille_ en balade seul à seul.

Il monta pensivement les marches enneigées toute en se dirigeant vers la cabine. L'archer évita de justesse une branche qui dépassait et qui barrait son chemin, la contournant précautionneusement. Le jeune homme poussa par la suite une petite barrière et arriva devant la cabine. Un sac jaune était posé en évidence sur le seul banc et Shin vit une lumière en dépasser. À la vibration, il en déduisit que le téléphone de Théo attendait un appel. Peu curieux de nature, le jeune homme referma le sac en mettant à l'abri le mobile, le laissant vibrer. En levant le regard, il vit une affiche écornée placardée au dessus du banc. Le nom d'un homme y apparaissait, apparemment un mineur et qui était recherché, des personnes s'inquiétant de sa disparition dans les bois.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement et il vit de loin son ami Théo secouer sa main pour le saluer en s'approchant.

_ Hé salut mon pote, ça fait longtemps !

_ On s'est vu la semaine dernière, répondit laconiquement Shin.

Silverberg le prit dans ses bras et ils échangèrent des claques dans le dos. L'étudiant en droit passa son bras au dessus des épaules de son ami et le tira avec lui vers l'arrière de la cabine de téléphérique.

_ On se voit plus tellement comme on s'est séparé pour aller tous vers notre voie, LES ETUDES. Mais avant les émouvantes retrouvailles larmoyantes à souhait, il faut que tu vois ça !

Ils arrivèrent près d'un champs désert. Quelques bouteilles de bières vides traînaient sur des fûts rouillés et ses sacs de sables pendaient mollement au bout d'une corde, trop lourd pour bouger grâce au vent. Circonspect, Shin haussa un sourcil alors que le brun sortit d'une petite caisse un fusil à pompe. Le stand de tir allait être le meilleur endroit pour le tester.

_ Rappelle moi depuis combien de temps tu tire ? Demanda l'archer

_ On a ça dans le sang dans la famille Silverberg, dévoila Théo en mettant deux cartouches dans l'arme.

Il pointa directement son fusil vers les cibles et avec une certaine adresse, il tira les deux munitions dans une bouteille et au centre d'un sac.

_ Bien joué, reconnu Shin en croisant les bras.

_ Je suis un badass , fit l'étudiant en droit en faisant une petite danse.

L'adolescent à ses côtés ria et il eut le temps de remettre deux balles. Il explosa de nouveau une bouteille qui traînait avant qu'un petit écureuil ne vienne prendre des noisettes qui se trouvaient sur un fût. L'archer reconnu l'animal qu'il avait croisé plus tôt et lança un regard noir vers son ami, le dissuadant de tirer sur un pauvre animal sans défense.

_ J'avais pas l'intention de lui tirer dessus, affirma Théo en tirant sur un sac de sable.

_ Y a intérêt, soupçonna Shin pendant que le rongeur s'enfuyait, apeuré par le bruit.

_ Vous m'auriez pleurez dessus Juuri et toi pendant des heures...

L'étudiant en droit rigola en imaginant la scène et son ami se renfrogna. Le premier abandonna le fusil dans la cabine avant de revenir chercher quelque chose dans son sac. L'archer l'observa minutieusement en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, répondant sûrement à l'appel de tout à l'heure puis sortir les clés du téléphérique.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle couverte et pendant que Shin s'appuyait sur la rambarde tout en s'extasiant sur le paysage forestier magnifique, Théo alla allumer les moteurs pour que les petites cabines puissent monter jusqu'en haut.

_ C'est magnifique, souffla le jeune homme en observant les alentours. Je crois que c'est de plus en plus beau chaque année. Ça, c'est moins magnifique, grogna t'il en entendant les moteurs crachoter avant de se mettre en route.

_ Aller princesse, en route, fit Silverberg en désignant la petite cabine.

L'archer monta en premier et s'assit sur le petit banc. Théo préféra rester debout, et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Les portes se refermèrent en grinçant et la cabine commença sa montée. Shin étudia un peu son ami rester sur ses jambes. Depuis que tout le monde avait choisit son université, le groupe ne se voyait plus autant mais était encore plus soudé que jamais après la disparition de Leonnie et d'Annie. Les conséquences s'étaient vues sur tout le monde. Théo avait été affecté un certain temps mais avait caché sa douleur face aux autres, un peu comme Bob l'avait fait. Le jeune homme avait encore grandit depuis l'année dernière et ses cheveux corbeaux avaient eux aussi poussés, les mèches tombant négligemment sur son front. Sa stature était imposante pour son âge et le vieillissait presque. Une seul chose n'avait pas changé : son manteau jaune.

À la base, tout venait d'une blague dans le groupe, comme quoi chacun devait porter une couleur différente pour faire croire qu'ils étaient une réincarnation des power rangers ou un truc comme ça. Ils avaient même tiré les couleurs au sort et depuis, tous avaient une couleur attribuée. Shin s'en était plutôt bien sortit avec le bleu mais il se marrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Théo et son imperméable jaune passer devant lui.

_ T'avais pas une compétition d'archerie cette semaine par hasard ?

L'adolescent releva la tête en entendant la voix de son ami, le sortant de ses souvenirs joyeux où tout le monde prenait des poses bizarres pour faire des photos loufoques.

_ Elle a été annulée à cause de la mauvaise météo, annonça Shin en secouant la tête. Le froid ne me dérange pas mais les autres sont un poil frileux.

_ Il caille quand même, rétorqua Théo en glissant ses mains dans une paires de gants.

Ce dernier décida de s'asseoir en prévision des longues minutes d'attente avant l'arrivée. Soucieux de combler le vide qui lui pesait, l'étudiant en droit posa quelques questions à son ami :

_ Ils ont réagit comment tes parents quand tu leurs a dit que tu prenais une année sabbatique pour décider de ton avenir ?

_ C'était pas la joie pendant une semaine ou deux et puis ils ont arrête de faire la gueule, grimaça l'archer en se remémorant la dispute agitée. Je vais la trouver ma voie, il me faut juste un peu plus de temps que les autres.

_ On va surtout te retrouver dans les bois à te rouler avec les loups dans la neige, rit Théo en imaginant la scène.

Un bref sourire apparu sur son visage- ses pommettes s'étaient légèrement redressées- avant qu'il ne bougonne qu'il n'aimait pas les loups. L'autre rigola de plus belle et souffla un grand coup pour se calmer.

_ Sinon, tout est cool dans ta vie ?

_ Ouais.

_ Rien de neuf ?

_ Nan, pas particulièrement.

_ T'as toujours pas réussi à draguer Juuri ?

_ Toujours pas …

Il s'arrêta en voyant comment la discussion était en train de tourner et vit le sourire de Théo, qui n'annonçait pas que de bonne chose pour lui. Il en avait trop dit.

_ Vous êtes mignons à vous courir après quand même.

_ Tu dis rien ok ?

_ Elle s'en rendra compte un jour, enfin j'espère.

Shin souffla en méditant sur le sourire de son meilleur ami qui devenait de plus en plus grand. La montée de la cabine allait être longue.

Cabine au haut de la montagne. Une jeune fille blonde agitait ses pieds de façon synchronisée, concentrée sur un point en face d'elle. Un coup brusque de vent la fit frissonner et elle resserra rapidement les pans de son manteau gris clair autour d'elle et baissa son bonnet à pompons rose pâle pour protéger ses oreilles.

Le bruit de la sonnerie qui indiquait l'arrivée d'une cabine la fit sursauter et elle se hâta de s'approcher pour ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants.

_ Voyons voir qui est arrivé, murmura t'elle d'une voix légère.

Rain se pencha à la fenêtre mais ne vit personne. Surprise, elle allait se détourner quand un poing s'abattit sur le carreau et la fit bondir en arrière de peur, lâchant par la même occasion un petit cri affolé. Théo tambourinait comme un bourrin sur la porte, observé par Shin qui faisait apparemment la grimace, ravi de ne pas être la pauvre vitre.

_ Hé salut Rain, cria Silverberg avec un grand sourire, tu peux nous ouvrir ?

Blanche de peur, elle tapa au hasard sur le bouton de désactivation de la porte et Théo et Shin purent sortir de la pièce. La jeune fille resta un instant interdite avant de secouer la tête, amenant avec elle le mouvement de ses courtes boucles blondes.

_ Ça va pas de faire peur au gens comme ça ? S'exclama t'elle, encore sous le choc.

_ Rain Flicker, tu es une petite nature de première, tu le sais ça ? S'amusa l'étudiant en droit.

Elle esquissa un semblant de moue boudeuse avant de regarder Shin et de soupirer.

_ Mon pauvre, je suis heureuse que tu sais encore vivant, souria t'elle en lui faisant un câlin.

_ Et moi, j'ai pas le droit ? Se plaignit Théo.

_ Non, la petite nature n'aime que ce qui ne lui font pas peur !

L'archer ricana devant la mine déconfite de son ami et lui proposa un câlin, qu'il refusa. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda, curieux :

_ Tu attendais seule ?

_ Yep, Syla est resté derrière, en train de faire des … trucs de grand frère ? Et ne me demande pas ce qu'il fait, j'en ai aucune idée. Il m'a juste dit de l'attendre.

_ Faire patienter les petites filles dans le noir, mais quelle idée...

Rain se retourna vers le garçon au blouson jaune et lui tira la langue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle gardait l'apparence d'une gamine de 14 ans !

_ Vous devriez y allez tout les deux. Je sais que tu apprécie pas énormément mon grand frère et inversement. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire rempart entre vous deux quand vous vous roulerez dans la neige comme deux gamins de huit ans, soupira l'étudiante en art. Alors filez.

La blonde poussa l'adolescent en bleu pour le diriger vers le sentier menant au grand chalet. Théo le suivit rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et quand il fut sûr que Flicker ne puisse plus l'entendre, il se pencha vers son ami et lui souffla :

_ Pourquoi Syla arrive pas à te blairer au fait ?

_ C'est le meilleur ami de Juuri et il a des tendances très protectrices avec les personnes qu'il aime.

_ Mon pauvre Shiiiiiin, le plaint il avec une voix aiguë.

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes bien placé.

Un chemin près du chalet. Deux jeunes filles discutaient tranquillement tout en marchant d'un pas pressé sous le vent. La première portait un manteau violet et une jupe noire assez courte avec des collants sombres elle agita ses courts cheveux bruns au rythme de ses pas, ses yeux chocolats brillants sous son épaisse frange et sa main tenait son sac, suivant négligemment le mouvement. La seconde était un peu plus grande que son amie et était habillée d'une veste beige et d'un pantalon de yoga noir et une chemise à carreau blanche et rouge était attachée à sa taille. Ses longs cheveux châtains frisés lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, séparés par une raie au milieu nette, et qui laissaient ses yeux ambrés bien dégagés. Le blizzard soulevait les flocons de neige qui allaient se nicher dans les longs cheveux de la fille la plus à droite.

_ Mais c'est pas possible, je vais finir pas les couper, gémit elle en secouant les mèches déjà trempées.

L'autre rit en secouant sa tête lorsque le vent colla ses cheveux mouillés sur le visage de sa compagne de route.

_ Cheveux courts et les soucis s'envolent.

_ Mmh pas convaincue, fit Juuri avec une petite moue.

Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux deux secondes avant de rire. Manon essaya de retenir son fou rire mais elle ne put rien faire, la joie de son amie étant anormalement contagieuse. La grande brune réajusta son sac sur son dos et se remit en route, racontant à la demoiselle Solan des anecdotes complètement débiles qu'elle avait vécu durant son stage à une clinique vétérinaire. La petite brune s'amusait à chaque fois, soit de l'histoire, soit des gestes saccadée que faisait Juuri en temps de conteuse.

Elles passèrent au dessus d'un petit pont de bois où coulait une petite rivière tranquille. Une forme apparut soudainement en face d'elles et gueula de toute ses forces. Manon se mit à paniquer et à hurler. La jeune Nakata eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que deux boules de neige s'écrasèrent sur elle, une dans le visage et une sur sa veste beige.

_ PUTAIN SYLA ! Cria la jeune fille en se débarrassant de la substance sur son visage.

Syla Flicker se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant que Manon, qui se remettait de sa terreur, aida Juuri à retirer toute la neige de ses vêtements. Elle l'aida à enlever sa veste et la posa sur le poteau du pont avant de revenir et de tout enlever du tee shirt de son amie.

_ Regarde, maintenant elle est toute trempée, tu veux la faire crever de froid ? Demanda la plus petite, enrageant devant le grand frère de Rain.

Sans rien montrer, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et les repoussa en arrière, une unique mèche mauve les barrant. Il lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, des étincelles dans son unique œil visible et agita ses bras comme pour s'excuser :

_ Y a pas de mal, n'est ce pas Ju ?

_ Pourquoi je peux pas t'en vouloir espèce d'abruti ? Soupira t'elle.

_ Tu m'aime trop pour ça, sourit il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Manon commença à s'écarter et agita une main vers son amie, n'appréciant pas la compagnie du jeune adulte farceur :

_ Perso, je veux pas savoir comment ça va finir alors je vous laisse vous et vos .. trucs. On se revoit pas trop tard hein ?

Juuri lui adressa une grimace plutôt drôle à voir et la petite brune disparut entre les arbres, sa silhouette ne faisant plus qu'un avec les ombres. L'apprentie vétérinaire leva ses yeux ambrés vers son meilleur ami et déclara d'une voix joyeuse tout en resserrant son écharpe autour du cou :

_ Alors ? On ressasse le bon vieux passé ?

Une petite cabane en hauteur. Balthazar, emmitouflé dans son manteau rouge, observait les alentours grâce à une paire de jumelle. Il recherchait ses amis, qui tardaient tout de même à venir. Aucun ne pouvait être à l'heure ? Alors il scrutait tranquillement les alentours, il avait déjà remarqué Rain qui attendait patiemment son frère à la station de téléphérique. Son regard s'arrêta sur un drôle de couple près du pont. Bob vit Syla et Juuri rire ensemble à quelque chose avant de se séparer, la jeune fille se dirigeant clairement vers la chalet, oubliant sa veste sur le poteau.

Lennon soupira en voyant l'étourderie de la jeune Nakata. Il faudrait peut être la prévenir de faire attention à ses affaires la prochaine fois. Vu comment elle était proche de Syla, le pauvre Shin allait avoir quelques problèmes avec le grand frère protecteur. Il voulut chercher autre chose, n'importe quoi, quand un visage apparut en gros plan. Surpris, Bob eut un mouvement de recul et fixa Manon, qui était toute souriante, en se grattant pensivement sa fine barbe qui avait poussé durant l'année.

_ Va en falloir plus pour me faire peur ma jolie.

_ Alors se sera mon défi personnelle cette semaine !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'informa qu'elle était la première qu'il croisait aujourd'hui. Elle rit de cette information, elle même étant en retard.

_ Et pendant ce temps, tu stalke tes potes ?

_ Je surveille, nuance. Tu les connais, toujours à faire des conneries.

_ J'en doute pas. Je suis la première à en faire. Tu vois des choses intéressantes ?

_ Personne ne se roule de pelle. C'est pas drôle.

Manon leva les yeux au ciel et préféra partir. Délaissant les jumelles, Bob descendit les marches prestement et attrapa le sac de vêtements de la jeune fille.

_ On ne laisse pas les dames seules dans les bois. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver, sourit l'étudiant en droit en faisant un clin d'œil subjectif à sa compagne de marche.

_ Elles cognent les méchants qui les attaquent, soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire au lèvres.

_ Rappelle moi de ne jamais te toucher, même avec les yeux …

Cabine de Téléphérique. Rain attendait toujours son frère. Elle frotta ses mains ensemble en souffla négligemment dessus. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour regarder si elle avait reçu un message depuis deux minutes. Une boule de neige s'écrasa contre le mur contre le mur à deux centimètres de sa figure, la faisant lâcher son téléphone. Elle se retourna en souriant, reconnaissant le pêché mignon de son frère lorsqu'il y avait de la neige.

_ Je vous en pris, monsieur, ne me tuez pas... fit elle en levant les mains en l'air et en se dirigeant vers la rambarde.

_ Alors mademoiselle, ne faites pas de geste brusque, lui cria Syla avec une boule de neige dans la main.

Sans tenir compte de son avertissement, la jeune fille fit rapidement une boule de neige avec ce qui restait sur la rambarde et la lança directement dans la figure de son frère. Il ne put esquiver et la reçue en pleine face. Il recula, choqué de la précision de sa petite sœur. Celle ci courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un banc et refit dans la précipitation un tas de neige. Elle ressortit de sa cachette et dans sa course, la relança dans la direction de Syla. Elle arriva dans son angle mort, à savoir l'œil droit, caché par sa mèche. Sa tête partit légèrement en arrière et ria en courant après Rain.

_ Si je te choppe, t'es dans la merde gamine !

_ T'es trop lourd pour me rattraper !

Syla prit un élan fulgurant avant d'attraper sa sœur par sa taille et la jeter sur le sol enneigé. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et prit une bonne poignée de flocons dans sa main, la menaçant :

_ Répète ce que tu as dit gamine ?

_ Jamais tu auras ma peau Syla !

Elle plaqua sa main glacée dans le cou de son frère qui recula et qui finit avec un masque blanc qui commençait à fondre. La jeune fille partit dans un fou rire monstre en voyant la grimace de son frère, qui avait de la neige dans la bouche. Il se releva en retirant la matière fraîche et aida la blonde à se remettre sur pied.

_ On devrait mieux y aller, on est en retard et Bob va s'inquiéter.

_ Je te suis alors !

 _Le psy est assis dans sa chaise. Il écrit quelques notes dans son carnet._

 __ Je m'inquiète pour votre santé. Vous savez, les problèmes psychologiques sont toujours durs à surmonter. Aujourd'hui, je veux m'occuper de vos inquiétudes._

 _Il fait glisser un petit carnet remplis d'images en direction de son patient et reprend sa position initiale._

 __ J'aimerais que nous regardions ensemble ces peurs, ces inquiétudes qui vous tourmente, voyez vous ? Donc pour chaque paire d'image, vous allez me dire laquelle vous effraye le plus._

 _La carnet est ouvert. Les images défilent._

 _Une femme et un homme._

 __ Un homme._

 _L'avion ou la foule._

 __ L'avion._

 _Le vertige ou la noyade._

 __ La noyade._

 _Le serpent ou le rat._

 __ Le serpent._

 _Le pistolet ou le couteau._

 __ Le couteau._

 _Le serpent ou le cafard._

 __ Le serpent._

 _Le clown ou l'épouvantail._

 __ Le clown._

 _Le gore ou les corbeaux._

 __ Les corbeaux._

 _Le clown ou le zombie._

 __ Le clown._

 _Le gore ou l'orage._

 __ L'orage._

 _Des notes méticuleuses sur le carnet en cuir. L'horloge qui sonne la fin de la séance. Le sourire en coin du psychanalyste._

 __ La séance est déjà achevée, quel dommage ! J'espère vous revoir très vite._

 _Il récupère sa tasse de thé. Il se poste devant sa fenêtre. Il oublie le patient qui part._


	3. CHAPITRE 2 JALOUSIE

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, second chapitre de Until Dawn TADADA !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est actuellement le PLUS GROS que je n'ai jamais écrit ! Donc pardonnez moi pour les fautes d 'orthographe et de grammaire, ma beta reader officieuse étant dans le secret de cette histoire ( oui, oui, coucou Syla ! )**_

 _ **Donc aujourd'hui, voyons voir qui va mourir, les pronostics sont toujours ouverts ! Attention, prêt ? ROLL THE DICE !**_

 _ **Klervia : Non, pas de mort pour l'instant mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder! A la base, l'histoire des power ranger vient d'un délire un peu étrange... m'enfin, t'imagine bien le groupe prendre des poses à la jojo's bizarre aventure... N'es pas peur pour Grun, le voilà ! et l'histoire du mineur va se développer elle aussi …**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Y a trop de personnages, parfois je me retrouve à écrire sur un perso avant de me dire « wait, c'est pas le bon » XD Les fautes sont normales, j'écris tellement de pages par jour que j'ai presque des cloques aux doigts ^^ Et ouais, Juuri Nakata a un peu la tête ailleurs … c'est son caractère XD**_

 _ **CharlieLaHobbit : Si tu n'avais pas fait ce RP avec Rain, j'aurais jamais eu l'idée alors c'est toi qui a mon respect éternel *-***_

 _ **TsukiKaneko : Le jeu était génial, à tout les points de vues... et il a un avantage par rapport à mon texte : il a la musique et les jumpscares XD Y a que des références dans ce texte, je me suis quand même donnée un peu de liberté pour les morts et … j'en dis trop XD Mais je sais ce que tu pense et ce que tu fais, je suis dans un coin de ta tête ^^**_

 _ **Gwen la Sanglante : Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de coller nos chers aventuriers dans des situations pas possible, c'est pas ma faute, c'est eux hein ?! Hâte de voir ta fic d'ailleurs, depuis le temps que je vois des messages au cast XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 2 JALOUSIE**

Shin arriva essoufflé devant le chalet Lennon, en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Théo arriva derrière, rouge et en sueur d'avoir couru aussi vite. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient lancés dans une course de vitesse, leurs sacs les ralentissant quelque peu. L'archer avait gagné haut la main mais était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre de fatigue, et tant pis s' il salissait ses vêtements.

Une paire de pieds apparut soudainement dans son champs de vision et il releva sa tête toujours capuchonnée. Entre ses longues mèches noires qui lui cachaient partiellement la vue, il vit son meilleur ami de toujours, Grunlek Von Krayn. Bien plus petit que lui, il possédait une épaisse barbe bizarrement blanche et une petite crête de la même couleur. Ses yeux verts plissés étaient amicaux et un peu attendris devant la scène de ses deux amis.

_ Toujours en train de prouver que tu cavale le plus vite, hein Shin ?

_ C'est pas moi, souffla celui ci, Théo ne comprend toujours pas après toutes ces années.

Un grognement de protestation derrière le jeune homme fit rire le nain et l'adolescent en bleu se redressa. Il accompagna Grunlek jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du chalet, le plus petit s'occupant de faire la discussion, ponctuée par des réponses courtes de Shin ou de Théo. Ils virent sur le palier une forme rouge qui se leva brusquement à leur vue et qui se précipita vers eux :

_ En retard, comme toujours les mecs ! S'exclama Bob en riant, ravi de revoir ces amis.

_ Toujours, toujours, répondit Grunlek en ajustant son manteau vert. C'est pas qui fait froid mais on se les gèle dehors, ont peut pas entrer ?

Balthazar fit la grimace pendant que Manon s'approcha à pas mesuré vers eux :

_ La serrure est bloquée par le froid… souffla t'elle, un peu déprimée.

_ Je vous jure que ce chalet est maudit, grogna Théo en levant les yeux au ciel. L'année dernière, ça nous avait fait le même coup …

_ Au lieu de pleurer, tu veux pas nous aider à trouver une autre entrée ? Soupira celui qu'on appelait fréquemment le pyromage, surnom donné par une de ses sœurs à cause de son adoration pour le feu.

_ Je vais rester devant avec Manon, fit Krayn en haussant des épaules. Histoire qu'on attende les retardataires et qu'on leur explique le problème.

_ Vendu, alors on y va les mecs ?

Devant l'enthousiasme de Bob, Théo et Shin ne purent que le suivre, faisant le tour de l'immense bâtiment, en recherchant une fenêtre ouverte.

_ C'est quand même la loose cette serrure, tes parents ne pensent jamais à la changer ? Demanda Théo, qui cherchait à capter un peu de réseau avec son téléphone.

_ Ils viennent presque pas ici, ils y pensent pas et j'ai autre chose à faire que de leur rappeler tout les jours. Et cherche pas du réseau, y en a pas. On est en pleine montagne je te rappelle.

L'étudiant en droite rangea son mobile dans la poche de son pantalon et le suivit en traînant des pieds, comme énervé par quelque chose. Sans doute le peu de batterie de son portable.

_ Et sinon, les études, tout baigne ? Demanda innocemment l'archer à Balthazar.

_ Je vois Théo tout les jours. Ça pourrait être pire, blagua celui ci en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami grincheux.

Le ronchonnement à l'arrière les fit rire. Lorsque le brun boudait, il était vraiment drôle. Le vent décoiffa un peu Bob qui passa un main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, les recoiffant vers l'arrière. Shin examina les longues boucle châtains de son ami qui lui tombaient presque sur les épaules mais se retient de faire un commentaire, les siens lui arrivant presque au milieu du dos.

_ Mon père laisse souvent la fenêtre de son atelier ouverte quand il travaille, se souvint le jeune homme en tapant dans ses mains. Avec un peu de chance, elle est entrebâillée !

_ Tu sais que t'es un génie crétin ? Lui demanda Théo.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers une petite fenêtre en hauteur, qui part miracle n'était pas fermée.

_ Super, mais elle est trop haute, se plaignit Shin en voyant qu'elle était à deux mètres de haut environ.

_ Système D les gars !

L'archer alla aider Bob à pousser une sorte de conteneur en fer avec Théo pour le placer en dessous de l'entrée potentielle. Le bruit fut effroyable et ils mirent deux bonnes minutes à le glisser d'un bon mètre.

_ Super ! Qui se dévoue pour y aller ?

_ J'y vais, grommela l'étudiant en droit, désireux de servir à quelque chose.

Silverberg monta sur le conteneur et se glissa dans l'atelier de père Lennon, atterrissant lourdement sur le plan de travail et sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

_ Bordel, sa fait mal !

_ On t'a demandé de rentrer, pas de tout péter, fit laconiquement Shin en passant sa tête par la fenêtre, alerté par le bruit.

Celle de Bob apparut quelques secondes plus tard, riante en voyant son ami étalé par terre dans une position peu gracieuse. Il se releva en s'époussetant, marmonnant quelque chose comme « putain de serrure à la con » et « atelier de merde ». Et d'autres mots que les deux jeunes gens à l'extérieur préférèrent oublier, et ignoraient que leur ami avait un langage aussi fleuri qu'imagé.

_ On voit pas grand-chose dans ta maison Bob !

Au même moment, l'ampoule au dessus de lui explosa, et Théo recula pour éviter les bouts de verres. Surpris, il se retourna vers ses amis, qui semblaient tout aussi dubitatifs.

_ C'est pas grand-chose, les lampes sont vieilles ici, commença Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils, elle devait être morte. Tient, prends ça pour t'éclairer.

D'un geste souple, il lui lança son briquet rouge et le jeune homme le rattrapa et l'alluma dans la foulée.

_ Merci mec.

_ Je viens d'avoir une idée les gars, fit soudainement Shin, l'air heureux.

_ Putain, tu sais que c'est rare ?

Théo entendit une plainte de douleur venant de Bob. Il le plaint mentalement, les coups de coude de Shin étant d'une extrême précision.

_ Il doit bien y avoir un déo dans la salle de bain nan ?

Les yeux de l'étudiant en droit à sa droite s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

_ Utiliser l'aérosol pour diffuser les flammes et débloquer la serrure ? Très bonne idée, je crois qu'on doit avoir un déo qui traîne dans un placard de la salle d'eau !

_ Bref, je vais le chercher et je fais des jolies flammes ?

_ T'as tout compris mon grand !

_ Alors j'y vais. Tout le monde est en train de congeler dehors, je vais pas trop vous faire attendre.

Balthazar descendit du conteneur, suivit par Shin et Théo se retrouva tout seul, accompagné par la petite flamme du briquet. Il poussa la vieille porte en bois et remonta les escaliers, l'atelier se trouvant au sous sol.

_ Je comprend mieux pourquoi Bob ne nous laissait pas seuls au sous sol, c'est vraiment glauque comme endroit ! Murmura le chasseur timidement.

Le bruit de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient à intervalle régulier donnait une touche encore plus flippante à la scène. Les murs décrépis étaient recouverts de saleté et de moisissures et quelques bruits de rats qui couraient se répercutaient entre les murs. Quelques mannequins en mousse reposaient dans les coins, le jeune homme se souvenant que le père Lennon était connu pour ses films d'horreur. C'était un véritable labyrinthe de l'horreur. Heureusement que Théo avait un bon sens de l'orientation car il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre d'endroit. Montant plusieurs volées d'escaliers en pierre, il rentra dans la pièce commune du chalet.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empara soudainement de lui. Les souvenirs de l'année dernière ne s'étaient pas effacés et chaque coin lui rappelait un souvenir. Rain qui dessinait pendant que Leonnie jouait un peu de guitare. Les batailles d'oreillers qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec Juuri. Bob qui vannait Annie pour dieu savait la raison. Shin qui faisait un concours de mangeur de glaces avec Grunlek. Le manque de deux des ses amies le faisait terriblement souffrir, et cette disparition était en partie sa … non, il ne devait pas y penser ! Il monta les grandes marches en bois et se tourna à gauche, continuant à monter. La salle de bain était tout en fond du couloir.

La sonnerie d'une horloge proche lui fit peur et il posa la main sur son cœur, l'autre illuminant le vieux coucou. Son regard dériva vers une photo de famille à ses côtés, lorsque les jumelles n'avaient pas disparu. Un peu curieux, Théo observa la famille Lennon. Il connaissait déjà le père et la mère de Balthazar, pour les avoir rencontré lorsqu'il venait faire ses devoirs avec son meilleur ami ou juste lui rendre visite. C'était comme ça qu'il avait parlé pour la première fois à Annie et Leonnie. Elles avaient environ 10 ans à cette époque. La photographie datait d'un an et demi, en se fiant à la date inscrite dans le coin inférieur. Bob était au centre, tenant dans chacun de ses bras une de ses petites sœurs. Leonnie avait encore et toujours ses cheveux longs, attaché pour l'occasion en une queue de cheval haute, ses mèches rebelles tombant toujours sur son front. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, heureuse d'être entourée par sa famille. Annie était de l'autre côté, abordant la même expression que sa sœur. Ses cheveux lisses étaient fraîchement coupés et reposaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns plissés sous une frange soigneusement taillée. Une petite broche était aussi installée sur sa chemise, cadeau d'une de ses amies, il ne savait plus qui. Elle arborait son tatouage sur son bras nu, une sorte de phénix doré. Les enfants Lennon se ressemblait atrocement, la couleur des cheveux et des yeux étant les mêmes, la forme des yeux qui fit doucement rire Théo était leur fait que chaque membre de la famille Lennon portait du rouge. Ça devait être une couleur symbolique chez eux.

Théo se détourna de la photographie, une boule dans la gorge. C'était toujours aussi difficile de les revoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la peine de Balthazar. Il préféra laisser la famille souriante derrière lui et aller chercher ce foutu déodorant, histoire de ne pas broyer du noir et de se distraire avec les autres.

La salle de bain avait un avantage indéniable : comme ses fenêtres ne comportaient pas de volets, la pièce était extrêmement lumineuse et Théo put éteindre le briquet avec un soupir de soulagement, les doigts limite paralysés. Il s'approcha de la commode en dessous du lavabo et ouvrit les petites portes. Un deo trônait en plein milieu d'autres produits de beauté, au soulagement de l'étudiant. Il tendit un main pour l'attrapa et un truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu lui sauta à la gorge. Un loup sortit de la commode en jappant, et Théo recula en hurlant, surpris de voir un animal ici. Il atterrit sur les fesses et le loup partit se réfugier ailleurs. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre dans sa tête alors qu'une sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe.

Il se redressa prestement, attrapa l'aérosol qui roulait sur le carrelage et se précipita vers l'entrée du chalet, un peu paniqué. Il avait allumé le briquet pour ne pas se casser la figure dans les escaliers et fut soulager en voyant Shin et Manon papoter joyeusement depuis la vitre du battant en bois.

_ Les mecs, écartez vous, cria t'il en tapant contre le carreau.

La jeune fille sursauta en voyant Théo apparaître comme par magie mais s'éloigna avec l'archer. Précautionneusement, il plaça la flamme du briquet devant le déo et appuya pour faire sortir le spray. Les flammes grandirent soudainement et allèrent lécher la serrure, donc la pellicule de givre fondit rapidement. Il éteignit les petit rectangle et ouvrit rapidement la porte, se brûlant les doigts par la même occasion.

_ Mesdames, fit l'étudiant en droit en s'inclinant tel un prince.

Le prince perdit cependant de sa splendeur en reculant de peur devant le loup qui s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée, sous le rire de Shin.

_ C'est bon, ça va, grogna l'étudiant en droit en rentrant dans le chalet.

Tous commencèrent à entrer dans la demeure familiale. Grunlek et Manon posèrent tous les bagages en un petit tas près de la cheminé pendant que Balthazar alla inspecter la cuisine, au grand mystère de tous. Ils apprirent que le compteur électrique se trouvaient dans cette pièce, par pur hasard de la construction.

Alors que le nain se pencha pour allumer le feu dans l'antre de la cheminée, Rain et Syla débarquèrent de dehors.

_ On est mieux à l'intérieur, frissonna la blonde en retirant son manteau et en le posant sur le dossier d'une chaise. Salut tout le monde !

Tous lui répondirent et saluèrent aussi le grand frère, sauf Shin. Tout le groupe était en courant de la situation entre ces deux là alors personne ne fit de commentaire, à part sa sœur qui se plaignait que son frère était un associable. L'archer alla s'asseoir sur le canapé après avoir ôté son blouson et bouda quelque peu, sous le regard amusé de Théo qui était accoudé au bar. Syla était de se battre gentiment avec Rain lorsqu' il sursauta soudainement. La jeune artiste leva un sourcil surpris et se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière son frère. Juuri était en train de poser ses mains congelées sur la nuque chaude de son meilleur ami avec un sourire diabolique.

Syla recula en protégeant son cou, seul morceau qui restait à découvert de sa veste en cuir noire et fit une grimace à la jeune fille.

_ T'as pas autre chose à faire toi ?

_ Nan, t'embêter est mon seul plaisir dans ma vie si ennuyeuse.

La pique avait été lancée sur un ton tellement mélo dramatique qu'elle fit rire tout le monde. Nakata sortie de l'ombre du plus vieux du groupe et se dirigea vers la canapé en grelottant. En la voyant en tee shirt par ce froid, Shin se leva brusquement et dézippa son sweat blanc. Il exposa à la vue de tous ses très longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait l'habitude de cacher. Il s'approcha rapidement de la châtain et la fit enfiler le vêtement, et elle le remercia avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci, c'est tout chaud, murmura t'elle en le fermant jusqu'à son nez.

L'archer lui fit un grand sourire en rougissant quelque peu puis demanda :

_ Tu te balade en maillot par ce froid ? T'as pas une veste ?

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes dans la pièce et une exclamation dégoûtée sortie de la bouche de la future vétérinaire :

_ Merde, fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je savais que tu allais oublié, t'es trop tête en l'air, confirma l'adolescent en tapant doucement sa tête avec son poing.

_ Aie, c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans une poche intérieur en plus !

Les deux commencèrent à se battre sous les regards de leurs amis, qui assistaient à la scène sans intervenir.

_ Ils sont vraiment chou tout les deux, soupira Rain et s'installant à côté de Théo au bar.

Elle accepta le soda que Balthazar lui tendit et l'ouvrit tout en fixant les deux énergumènes au milieu de la pièce.

_ Nan pas vraiment, grogna Syla en s'approchant lui aussi, refusant le coca.

_ Va falloir que tu travaille sur ta super protection des gens qui t'entoure mon cher, fit Bob en sortant la tête du frigo. Un moment ou à un autre, ils vont finir ensemble.

_ Nia nia nia…

Les trois qui l'écoutaient se mirent à rire devant la grimace du grand Flicker. Jamais il n'allait la laisser seule, courtisant ou pas courtisant. Grunlek écouta tout ce raffut d'une oreille distraite, toujours occupé à essayer d'allumer le feu. Le gaz ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Manon l'observait faire, n'ayant pas envie de participer à la discussion et était sans doute en train d'échafauder des plans de blagues à la con à faire aux autres.

_ Sinon, le stage avec le père de Balthazar se passe bien ?

_ Ouais, c'est cool. Son père m'apprend plein de choses utiles. C'est vraiment cool de bosser dans le cinéma, murmura le nain, concentré sur le tuyau d'arrivé.

Son amie n'essaya pas vraiment de lui parler plus, le voyant acharné sur sa tâche. Derrière elle, Juuri et Shin était à deux doigts d'en venir aux oreillers :

_ De toute façon, il faut que j'aille chercher ma veste, j'ai laissé mon portable dedans, soupira t'elle, résignée.

_ Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ? Proposa Shin, ignorant le grincement de dents de Syla derrière lui.

_ Je t'aurais dit avec plaisir, mais j'ai aucun sens de l'orientation et je ne pourrais pas retrouver ce pont toute seule. Je vais y retourner avec Manon si ça ne la dérange pas.

L'interpellée acquiesça et se releva pour reprendre son manteau, prête à retourner dehors.

_ On va pas en avoir pour très longtemps, après on se fait une super bataille d'oreiller de la mort qui tue, oki doki ?

_ Ok, se résigna l'adolescent, je vais prendre un bain en attendant.

_ Je peux garder ton sweat ?

_ Autant de temps que tu veux.

Juuri lui sourit pour le remercier et se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant un petit signe de main pour dire au revoir à tout le monde avant de disparaître avec Manon. La porte d'entrée claqua et le silence revient d'un seul coup. Krayn grommela contre le gaz, absorbé par ses bidouillages. Shin fixa quelques instants ses amis avant de se diriger à l'étage, déclarant qu'il allait prendre un bon bain. Il disparut à son tour, laissant les cinq adolescents seuls.

Rain alla retourner explorer la pièce, qu'elle connaissait, mais juste pour chasser l'ennui. Elle admira les photos quelques instants avant de devenir pâle. Elle s'éloigna en tremblant et revint vers son frère. Timidement, elle tira sur sa manche et ils s'écartèrent de Théo et de Bob, qui étaient en pleine discussion à propos de leur programme de droit.

_ Y a un problème ? Murmura Syla, inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

_ Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir dormir ici ce soir, soupira la blonde, tremblant toujours.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ Y a des photos de Leonnie et d'Annie partout.

Le grand frère comprit immédiatement le problème. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui demanda :

_ Tu veux que je demande à Bob si il y a pas un endroit où tu puisse dormir tranquille ?

Rain esquissa, la tête enfouie dans son torse.

_ Faudrait d'abord que tu me lâche.

_ Pas envie.

En riant, Syla éloigna sa sœur de lui et se dirigea dans la cuisine, interpellant au passage Bob. Intrigué, il le suivit et Flicker lui présenta le problème rapidement.

_ J'avais prévu ce genre de soucis, soupira Balthazar en fouillant dans ses poches. Y une petite cabane pas loin d'ici, vous pouvez y aller, c'est sur le terrain et y a aucunes affaires de ma famille dedans.

_ Merci mec, je te revaudrais ça.

_ Pas de quoi.

Le deux revinrent près des deux adolescents qui discutaient doucement. Syla attrapa sa sœur par les épaules et prit son manteau sur le chemin avant de sortir dehors, pendant que Lennon expliquait le départ de la famille Filcker. Une fois dehors, Syla lui présenta la situation :

_ Bob nous laisse une petite cabane pour dormir et comme ça, tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Ils descendirent quelques marches et marchèrent dans la neige craquante, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Tu sais où est ce qu'elle est ?

_ Il y a des panneaux pour montrer l'endroit le long du chemin, on les suit et tada !

Rain ria et suivit son frère dans les chemins enneigés. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et la jeune fille se rapprocha de la stature imposante de son compagnon de marche. Les petits animaux de la forêt passèrent devant eux, peu craintif de la présence des hommes sur leur territoire. Syla se dirigea tout d'abord vers la panneau indiquant le générateur. Il poussa une petite barrière qui mena à la cabane abandonnée protégeant la vieille machine, sa sœur sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant la machine limite préhistorique en se penchant sur le côté et puis découvrit le mécanisme comme par hasard. Il tira sur la poignée à plusieurs reprises avant que le générateur ne démarre dans un bruit sourd, cassant le silence lourd de la forêt.

_ Et une bonne chose de faite, soupira de contentement Syla en se retournant vers Rain, qui tremblait de froid. On devrait mieux se dépêcher sinon tu vas devenir un mister freeze dans dix minutes.

Elle tira la langue à son frère et se retourna vers le chemin principal seule. Le garçon préféra la laisser bouder, sachant parfaitement qu'elle reviendrait lui parler dans approximativement deux minutes. Cela ne rata pas et la petite étudiante en art se rapprocha de lui, inquiète en entendant des cris aiguës provenant d'entre les arbres.

_ J'aime vraiment pas les forêts, soupira t'elle en se serrant contre lui. Les animaux qui y vivent sont pas franchement accueillants dans le coin.

_ T'inquiète, on est plus très loin, lui répondit Syla en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Rain acquiesça en souriant en avança un peu plus vite. Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée d'une grotte lorsqu'un bruit de plus en plus aiguë s'approcha d'eux. Le grand frère intima sa sœur d'avancer pendant qu'il allait voir. Il fit le tour des environs mais ne découvrit rien, il entendait juste que cela s'éloignait. Soulagé, il retourna vers la grotte et se précipita vers elle en entendant un bruit sourd de chute accompagné d'un petit cri de douleur féminin.

_ Merde, ça va ? Demanda Syla, paniqué en voyant sa sœur qui était tombée de deux mètres de hauteur.

_ Ça va, je suis pas en sucre, se plaignit Rain en époussetant ses vêtements, la rambarde en bois a juste cédé quand je me suis appuyé dessus. Tu peux me rejoindre ? J'ai aucun moyen de remonter...

_ Bien sûr, recule un peu !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et le frère Flicker put sauter sans problème, sans voir l'homme derrière lui, à quelques pas. Il alluma dans la foulée son téléphone pour y voir un peu plus clair, sa sœur faisant la même chose. À deux, ils découvrirent les mines abandonnées de Black Wood.

_ Quand je te disait que c'était pas accueillant , geignit Rain en se rapprochant de l'autre.

_ Ces mines sont abandonnées Rain, c'est normal que se soit comme ç...

Il se stoppa soudainement, attiré par quelque chose. La blonde s'arrêta également et revint sur ses pas. Dans le croisement d'une galerie soutenue par des poutres en bois, un fût reposait ici comme ci il avait toujours été placé là. Mais le plus choquant fut sans doute un reste de cigare fumé qui traînait près d'une bougie presque entièrement consumée. Au dessus tenait comme par miracle, une affiche de disparition d'un mineur, dont le papier était gribouillé d'inscription en tout genre.

_ Syla … c'est frais …

_ Je sais. Vient on part.

Il agrippa par les épaules,la forçant à avancer vers la sortie proche. Un blizzard encore plus fort les accueillit dehors, leur faisant encore presser le pas, comme ci ils étaient poursuivis. La neige craquait sous les pas rapides des deux membres de la famille et ils baissèrent la tête, pour protéger leurs yeux des flocons agressifs. Ils déboulèrent dans une petite prairie qui surplombait la montagne. Rain soupira, soulagée d'être dans un espace ouvert. Elle vit un télescope posé sur la rambarde et ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour savoir où était la petite cabane.

Syla, qui l'observait faire, fronça des sourcils en la voyant reculer précipitamment, la figure pâle et désigna d'un doigt tremblant les lunettes à longue vue

_ Y a.. y a quelqu'un... dans la cabane... souffla t'elle, apeurée.

Étonné, le grand frère prit à son tour le télescope et observa la petite maison en bois.

_ Rain, y a rien du tout...

_ Je te jure pourtant, répondit elle anxieuse.

_ T'as mal vue gamine, c'est normal avec le vent et la neige, la rassura son frère.

_ T'as sans doute raison, confirma t'elle en détournant les yeux.

_ T'es fatiguée, aller viens.

Il lui tendit la main et Rain la prit sans hésitation, ne voulant pas insister sur le fait qu'elle avait vu une silhouette d'homme dans l'endroit où ils allaient dormir. Ils descendirent ensemble les marches couvertes de neige et de verglas en faisant attention à ne pas glisser et suivirent le chemin principal. Cependant, un énorme tronc leur barra la route.

_ Et on remercie Bob qui fait pas gaffe à sa propriété, maugréa l'adulte entre ses dents.

_ Celle de ses parents, rectifia l'artiste. Et puis on peut passer au dessus, regarde.

Elle monta agilement sur l'arbre au sol et fit un petit bond dessus. Syla se détourna quelques instants et elle en profita pour ramasser un peu de neige dans le creux de sa paume.

_ Réflexe, cria t'elle alors.

Ne comprenant pas, son grand frère se prit la boule de neige en pleine figure, sous les rires de sa sœur.

_ Attend, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! S'écria t'il en prenant de la neige lui aussi.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour la lancer, Rain n'était plus là. Il entendit juste son cri se répercuter dans la montagne.

Chalet de Black Wood. Dans la grande salle de bain de l'étage, Shin essayait désespéramment de faire couler de l'eau chaude pour son bain. La chaudière ne semblait pas être branchée, au plus grand damne de l'adolescent.

_ Hé, Shin ? Cria la voix de Gunlek depuis le rez de chaussé, tu veux pas m'aider pour allumer le feu ?

_ Heeeu, j'allais rentrer dans mon bain, tu vois ?

_ Ooooh. T'as besoin d'aide ?

Shinddha redescendit au salon en riant, voyant son meilleur ami en train de se débattre avec l'alimentation du feu depuis un moment déjà. Les autres étaient partis se poser dans les chambres, du moins il le supposait.

_ Offre moi de l'eau chaude et je fais ce que tu veux, soupira l'archer en l'aidant à se relever.

_ La chaudière est en bas, Bob me l'a montré l'année dernière. Viens avec moi, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour l'activer.

Ensemble, ils descendirent au sous sol humide du chalet.

_ Mmh, y a plus accueillant comme endroit, indiqua le plus grand en détaillant les murs fissurés et trempés du sous sol, un peu glauque.

_ C'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux, confirma le nain tout en avançant à grandes foulées.

Ils descendirent encore une volée de marches et bifurquèrent à droite, près d'une grosse machine, que Shin devina comme étant la chaudière. Grunlek lui tendit une petite lampe de poche et il l'attrapa :

_ Tu pourrais me tenir ça s'il te plaît ? Je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains pour bidouiller ce truc.

L'archer éclaira son ami en faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger. Il regarda, un peu admiratif, en voyant son meilleur ami connecter les câbles comme si il savait précisément quel branchement il devait faire c'était sûrement les cas. Shin releva les yeux et observa son visage : il s'inquiétait quand même de l'état de son meilleur ami. Il avait quand même morflé depuis la disparition de sa petite amie, et il semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans, et devait souffrir, même si il ne disait rien.

_ Grun, t'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Bah oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna t'il en sortant sa tête rasé de la cabine.

_ Nan, rien, soupira l'archer en tournant la tête.

Il ne préféra pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Si son meilleur ami voulait parler à quelqu'un, il irait sans doute voir Manon, qui avait été d'une aide incroyable, autant que Shin pour lui. La blessure était peut être encore trop profonde pour en parler avec lui.

Krayn agrippa la poignée du moteur et tira une fois dessus, tirant par la même occasion sur le fil reliant la manivelle au moteur. Il se lança, devant le rire victorieux de Kray.

_Et voilà, l'eau chaude devrait venir rapidement, et je vais pouvoir allumer ce satané feu.

_ Merci Grun, t'es le meilleur ! S'écria Shin en tapa dans la main de son ami.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans les couloirs et l'archer se retourna.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Sans doute un animal. Ou un truc qui veut nous faire du maaaal, sourit le barbu en mimant une araignée qui montait le long du bras de son pote.

_ Arrête un peu, fit l'archer en se tournant vers lui.

Il voulait jouer à lui faire peur ? Parfait, ils allaient jouer. Sa figure se décomposa d'un seul coup et il fixa quelque chose derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Grun … je veux pas te faire peur mais.. y un truc derrière toi …

_ Je te crois pas Shin, arrête ton cirque, soupira t'il en croisant les bras.

_ Putain, te retourne pas mec...

_ Shin ?

_ Oh putain, ça se rapproche …

Grunlek se retourna pendant que l'archer explosa de rire.

_ T'y a vraiment cru ? Haha, tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

_ C'est vraiment pas drôle Sh...

Le bruit d'une bouteille tombée au sol les fit sursauter tout les deux. Ils se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

_ C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda le nain, blanc.

_ Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Répondit l'autre adolescent en pointant sa lampe torche vers le fond du couloir.

_ Faudrait peut être aller voir ?

Shin s'avança, peu sûr de lui, Grunlek sur ses talons. Il s'approcha prudemment jusqu'au fond du couloir, le silence ayant repris ses droits. Il ne la sentait pas, vraiment. L'archer poussa un hurlement quand une silhouette capuchonnée lui sauta presque dessus. Krayn cria lui aussi et tout les deux , partirent en courant dans le sens inverse. Le traqueur les suivit, et le métalleux poussa un vieux matelas pour l'arrêter dans sa course.

_ BORDEL C'EST QUOI CA ! cria le nain en arrivant près de la porte.

_ AUCUNE IDEE, COURS !

Le plus petit essaya d'ouvrir le portant mais il découvrit avec horreur qu'il était verrouillé à clé. Il essaya de faire une poussée dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir par la force mais la pote resta close. Shin arriva à ses côtés alors que celui qui les suivait se tint devant eux.

_ Bouhouhou, fit la silhouette en secouant les bras.

_ Quoi ? Souffla l'archer en posant la main sur son cœur.

_ Théo ? Murmura l'ingénieur en reconnaissant la voix.

Le traqueur enleva sa capuche et les cheveux noirs corbeaux ébouriffés de leur ami apparurent à la lumière de la lampe torche. Il se plia de rire dans la robe étrange de moine qu'il avait dégoté.

_ Vos réactions étaient épiques les gars !

_ Mais je t'emmerde ! Fit l'archer en tapant sur son épaule.

L'étudiant en droit sortit de sa poche la clé de la porte close et l'ouvrit sous les regards de reproches de ses deux Grunlek lui tapa dans la main, en bon joueur qui avait apprécié la blague. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon et retrouvèrent Bob, qui s'avança rapidement vers eux, ayant retiré sa veste pour ne rester qu'en pull, évidement rouge.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? C'est quoi cette tenue Théo ?

_ J'ai enfin trouvé la foi, je me dévoue entièrement au Dieu Euthanasie à partir de maintenant, déclara t'il solennellement en faisant un petit geste de prière.

Balthazar rit doucement et Silverberg sortit des plis de la robe un table de ouijah et la secoua devant ses amis.

_ Qui a envie d'essayer ?

_ Nan merci, refusa Shin en commençant à monter les escaliers, dans ma boule de cristal, je voie un bon bain chaud alors à plus les mecs !

Il laissa donc derrière lui Théo, Grunlek et Bob avec la table de spiritisme.

Chemin menant au pont. Manon et Juuri marchèrent rapidement sous le vent glacé de la montagne. Le première guidait l'autre, comme elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Solan faillit se casser la figure lorsqu'elle marcha dans un trou caché par la neige mais Nakata l'attrapa au dernier moment.

_ Décidément, c'est pas l'amour avec cette montagne, soupira la brune en se redressant convenablement.

_ C'est le combientième trou dans lequel tu tombe ? Demanda la châtain en riant.

_ Troisième mais c'est pas le problème...

Elle montèrent une pente raide et Juuri décida de refermer entièrement le sweat qu 'elle avait empruntée à Shin et remettre son écharpe rouge en place.

_ Un sujet de discussion ? Pour passer le temps ? Interrogea la future veto en se retournant vers son amie.

_ Mmmh, fit Manon en réfléchissant quelques instants. Ta relation avec ce cher Korry ?

L'autre ne comprit pas et Manon s'amusa en voyant sa grimace d'incompréhension et son haussement de sourcils.

_ Nan, me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

_ De quoi ? J'ai pas remarqué quoi ?

L'étudiante en psychologie se face palma la figure avec un grognement déçu. Elle était aveugle ou quoi ? Toute à ses pensées, elle ne vit pas un autre trou et se mangea le sol directement sans que l'autre ne puisse la récupérer. Manon se redressa prestement et s'épousseta, comme ci de rien n'était.

_ Il est tout le temps coller à toi, il te passe des vêtements, il s'entend pas avec Syla... tenta t'elle en priant.

_ Ouais, on est potes, il allait pas laisser une amie aller dehors à moitié à poil et est ce que tu t'entends avec Syla ? Fit Juuri et haussant un sourcil en rigolant.

_ Pas vraiment mais …

_ Et toi avec Grunlek ?

L'autre fille prit une teinte magnifiquement rouge et glissa doucement dans la pente avec la neige.

_ C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Et puis on s'est rapproché depuis la …

Ses yeux bruns se tintèrent de tristesse et de mélancolie. Juuri détourna la tête, triste de devoir réveiller ses souvenirs douloureux.

_ Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, l'apaisa la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son bras. On doit tous soutenir Bob et Grunlek, se sont eux qui ont le plus besoin de notre aide. Je suis heureuse que Grun s'appuie sur toi pour se guérir. Avec du temps et du soutien, tout le monde pourra surmonter cette épreuve. Nous ne les oublierons jamais de toute façon, elles sont dans nos cœurs.

Le regard presque ambré de Juuri s'emplit de larmes mais elles ne coulèrent pas en lui déclarant ceci. Manon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et continua sa marche difficile. Une lampe s'alluma soudainement, les surprenant toutes les deux en les éclairant.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Paniqua la future psychologue et protégeant ses yeux.

_ Une lampe de sécurité qui se déclenche par mouvement sans doute, devina l'autre.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'aida à continuer sa marche, sans se rendre compte qu'elles étaient observées à travers les arbres. Des hurlements suraiguës retentir dans la forêt, alertant les deux adolescentes. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Nakata aperçut sa veste sur le pont. Elle se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa, ravie de voir que son téléphone n'avait rien. Elle la remit sur ses épaules, même si le tissu était encore humide.

_ Allez, on retourne au chalet ! S'exclama t'elle en retournant vers son amie.

Solan acquiesça et reprit le chemin inverse pour rentrer le plus vite possible, inquiète par rapport aux hurlements qui se rapprochaient. La deux filles décidèrent de passer par un chemin plus rapide, et tombèrent sur quelque chose dont elles ne s'attendaient pas. Une tête de cochon pendait sur une pique avec une note en rouge : _Je vais vous tuez._

 ___ Ok, je commence vraiment à paniquer ! S'affola Manon devant ce spectacle gore.

_ Ok, viens, on retourne au chalet le plus vite, s'alarma Juuri en attrapant sa main et en se mettant à courir.

 _Le psy tourne sa cuillère dans sa tasse remplie de thé. Le sucre se mélange lentement. Il fixe son patient en souriant. La pièce semble un peu plus sombre qu'auparavant._

 __ Très bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons travaillé sur.. Hésitation. Les qualités que vous jugez propre pour un humain. Ne pensez vous pas que se soit une bonne idée ?_

 _Il attrape le carnet. Il l'ouvre. Il prend son stylo._

 __ Bien, nous allons commencer. Alors, préférez vous la loyauté ou la franchise ?_

 __ La franchise._

 __ Je voie, je voie. Et entre la franchise et la charité ?_

 __ La franchise._

 _Il pose ses mains dans un bruit sourd sur le bureau. Il fixe dans les yeux son patient._

 __ La charité et l'amour de l'autre doivent être des concepts étrangers pour vous, n'est ce pas ?_

 _L'horloge sonne la fin de la sé psy se lève et se poste à la fenêtre. Il va bientôt pleuvoir._


	4. CHAPITRE 3 ISOLEMENT

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre plus court que celui d'avant mais avec les premiers rebondissements TADADADA ! Certes, c'est plus court, mais toujours aussi propre et de qualitééééééé ! comme le dirait notre cher Bob.**_

 _ **Sinon ma santé mentale commence à s'amenuiser très légèrement et les nuits blanches sur cette histoire me font voir des trucs étranges partout …**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : N'est pas peur pour la petite sœur … si plutôt en fait … ou non, tu choisis ^^ Tout est bn dans le cochon, surtout pour faire peut à nos pauvres aventuriers XD**_

 _ **Lorinea : Hey, merci pour la review ! Le nombre de fin possible est juste hallucinant, plus de cent je crois, alors niveau recherche des indices, j'ai dû regarder plusieurs let's play ( adieu mon âme sur les jumpscares). Trois morts ? C'est noté, ce pauvre Bob, tout le monde veut qu'il meurt ou quoi ? XD oui je sais, on peut faire survivre tout le monde dans le jeu, mais j'aime bien tuer des gens, je peux rien y faire contre ça... Les séances de psy sont en italique normalement, mais ffn beug depuis quelques temps je vais essayer d'arranger ça ^^ et pour les réponses, je fais un mix de trucs bien flippant ou qui vont dans le sens des persos ou du jeu.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 3 ISOLEMENT**

Théo avait retiré sa robe débile de déguisement et attendait patiemment ses deux amis, accoudé à la table, la tablette de spiritisme face à lui. Grunlek et Balthzar, un peu plus réservés sur cette expérience, s'assirent lentement, sentant qu'ils allaient sans doute faire une connerie. Le silence s'était imposé dans la pièce et seul le vent furieux contre les volets le brisait de temps à autre.

_ Qui veut poser les questions ? S'enquit le jeune homme en regardant ses deux compagnons.

Bob secoua la tête, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres d'un esprit dissident :

_ Pourquoi pas Théo ? Mais vu comment il est, se sera sûrement un esprit de petite fille qui viendra lui parler...

_Hé ! J'aime pas les gosses, c'est tout !

_ Pourquoi pas toi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui a proposé de faire ça, déclara Grunlek en accord avec Bob.

_ Ok, ça me va !

L'autre soupira doucement, ravi de ne pas parler directement à quelqu'un de mort. Il croyait quelque peu à la magie obscure, et cela le rendait nerveux. Et si Leonnie ou Annie … il chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête puis plaça son index avec celui de Théo et de Krayn sur l'indicateur.

_ Ok, souffla Silverberg. Esprit es-tu là ? Si tu es là, peux tu te montrer ?

La voix trancha le silence et pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien. Puis l'indicateur commença à bouger de lui même, inquiétant les trois comparses :

_ C'est un de vous qui le fait bouger ? Questionna le plus grand en regardant la tablette avec de grand yeux exorbités.

_ Je te jure que non ! Promit l'autre étudiant en droit, affolé.

Grunlek resta silencieux et observait l'indicateur se diriger vers _**Oui**_ en serrant les dents et en tremblant.

_ Attend, ça recommence, intima ce dernier en suivant des yeux le mouvement.

_ A l'aide ? Déchiffra Bob en redressant la tête vers eux.

_ Je la sens mal mais bon. Esprit, qui es-tu ? Se renseigna Silverberg.

Le petit morceau de bois s'affola et guida leurs index sur plusieurs lettres à la suite.

_ Soeur, souffla Krayn, abasourdit.

_ Quelle sœur ? Demanda Balthazar, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Bob écoute, c'est …

_ Théo. Quelle sœur. Sa voix était tranchante.

Silverberg s'agita sur son siège puis demanda :

_ Annie ? Est ce que c'est toi ?

L'indicateur se dirigea vers un coin. _**Oui.**_

 _ **_**_ Bordel de merde, chuchota le nain en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Le fantôme d'Annie était donc parmi eux. Le petit ami de la disparu était blanc comme un linge devant la tablette et Balthazar n'en menait pas plus large, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_ Annie, on t'aime et tu nous manque. Que t'es t'il arrivé ? Se renseigna Théo, essayant de garder la tête froide.

Il se pencha pour voir les lettres qui étaient désignées.

_ Trahie ? Souffla Bob, perturbé.

_ Attends, c'est pas finit, se tendit le jeune homme.

_ TUEES ? Hurla Grunlek en voyant le résultat.

Le bras de l'étudiant en droit qui menait la conversation avec l'esprit se mit à trembler. Il aurait dû écouter Bob et ne pas faire cette séance de spiritisme à la con. Il le regrettait amèrement. Balthazar commençait à réellement paniqué et par réflexe, attrapa l'autre main de Théo pour se rassurer.

_ Annie, implora presque ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel, qui t'as tué ?

Une suite de lettres furent désignées et Bob découvrit le mot avant qu'il soit finit d'être épelé :

_ La bibliothèque ? Que veux tu que l'on cherche dans la bibliothèque ?

Comme pour lui répondre, l'indicateur en bois bougea.

_ Preuves, s'exclama Théo. Il y a peut être des preuves dans la bibliothèque !

La tablette vibra d'un seul coup et le pointeur sauta de la table, effrayant tout le monde. Les trois adolescents se levèrent et s'écartèrent. Grunlek prit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais avant de sortir dehors. Bob et Théo restèrent seuls à regarder la tablette de spiritisme. Silencieusement, ce dernier passa son bars autour des épaules de son presque frère pour le rassurer. Faisant volte face, Lennon se précipita vers la bibliothèque du chalet, son meilleur ami sur les talons :

_ Si on doit avoir un indice sur celui qui a fait ça, autant allez fouiller là où nous dirige ma sœur, déclara t'il d'une voix sombre en montant les escaliers.

Chemin de la cabane. Syla regarda sans vraiment voir le tronc déserté par sa sœur. Puis, comme ci son cerveau avait déclenché une alarme, il revint à lui.

_ RAIN ! Gueula le grand frère, paniqué.

Il sauta agilement par dessus l'arbre mort et suivit les traces de sa sœur. La blonde était au sol à quelques mètres de lui. Il glissa sur la neige, aidé par la pente et se pencha au dessus de la jeune fille.

_ Est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Ouais, j'ai juste glissé sur le tronc et dévalé la pente. Je dois avoir une bosse et mon amour propre brisé sinon tout va bien.

Il soupira de soulagement en la prenant dans ses bras :

_ Arrête de me faire des peurs bleues comme ça, ok ?

_ Pas de souci, je remonte plus sur un arbre. C'est officiel.

Sa moue boudeuse fit rire son frère et ils firent attention où ils mettaient les pieds.

_ La mine, l'arbre... je vais finir par penser que t'aime tomber et te rouler par terre !

_ Mais arrête de ma charrier deux minutes abruti !

_ Hé regarde, c'est pas la cabane ? L'interpella t'il en ignorant sa réplique.

La famille Flicker s'avança mais découvrirent un simple cabanon abandonné avec une petite rivière à côté. Rain décida d'appliquer un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa bosse et Syla partit inspecter les environs. Intrigué, il découvrit un masqua à gaz sur une des étagères extérieurs. Il alla tout de suite le montrer à sa petite sœur.

_ Tu le trouva pas étrange ?

La blonde releva la tête vers lui tout en remettant son bonnet rose pâle bien sur son front. Elle se remit sur ses jambes et l'inspecta à son tour.

_ Pas très esthétique, déclara t'elle. Et je m'y connais en art. Tu l'as trouvé où au juste ?

_ Là bas, fit il en désignant le cabanon du menton. Mais ça ne doit pas vraiment avoir d'importance.

Il le jeta en direction de la construction et se retourna vers sa sœur :

_ Bon, on y va enfin ?

_ Oui oui, je te suis, râla Rain en mettant une des ses mèches derrières son oreille.

Ils reprirent leur route dans la forêt qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Un bruit d'animal blessé attira l'attention de la plus jeune et elle découvrit un cerf agonisant dans l'herbe.

_ Oh, mon pauvre, gémit la jeune fille en voyant l'état de l'animal. Syla, vient par là !

Le frère émergea des buissons et observa le cerf agonisant au sol puis la blonde.

_ La plaie est sacrément profonde, gamine. On va rien pouvoir faire pour lui, murmura l'adulte et s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

_ On peut peut être l'apaiser avant qu'il ne meurt ? La supplia Rain de son regard bleu triste.

_Ok. Aller mon grand, tout va bien se passer, chuchota le plus grand tout en flattant la tête du cerf.

L'animal le regarda faire et fut tirer en arrière brusquement à la grande peur de Rain.

_ Bordel, c'est quoi ça !? Hurla t'elle en se mettant à courir.

_ JE SAIS PAS FONCE !

Il l'attrapa par la main et ils commencèrent à détaler. Quelque chose les suivaient en poussant des cris inhumains. Ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière et sans baisser l'allure de leur course, les deux frère et sœur sautèrent sur des rochers en espérant ne pas glisser dans leur tentative. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la rive, pantelants mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas de fuir, terrorisés.

_ CA DOIT ETRE UN PUTAIN D'OURS ! Gueula Syla en la tirant par la manche vers le sentier principal.

Hors de question de la faire grimper la pente rocailleuse. Ils fuirent à toutes jambes, apercevant la maison au loin. L'adrénaline leur donnait encore plus de force et Syla se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Rain trébucha et tomba en face de lui. Il se dépêcha de la récupérer au sol et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. La jeune fille en pleurs se précipita à l'intérieur et il referma la porte sèchement.

_ On devrait être à l'abri maintenant, haleta t'il en s'appuyant sur un meuble des environs.

Encore choquée, l'adolescente s'assit sur le canapé et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'était vraiment pas une aventurière et en venant ici, elle ne s'imaginait pas se faire courser par une bête sauvage dans les bois.

_ J'espère juste qu'il ne sait pas … ouvrir les portes, hoqueta t'elle. Est ce que tu peux fermer les volets ? Je.. je me sentirais plus en sécurité...

Syla acquiesça et partit refermer les battants en bois. Il chercha par la même occasion des allumettes pour faire un peu dans la cheminé. Il trouva cependant un fusil à pompe, qui aurait ravi Théo s'il l'avait vu. Le jeune adulte décida de le laisser à sa place, n'aimant pas particulièrement les armes à feu. Il y avait quelques cartes postales sur les murs, adressées à une personne dont le nom ne lui disait rien et découvrit enfin les petites allumettes dans une commode.

Le grand frère ouvrit la grille du poêle à bois et glissa deux bûches à l'intérieur, puis il gratta une allumette avant de le jeter sur le bois. Il s'embrasa aussitôt et Syla referma immédiatement la grille, histoire de ne pas se brûler. Il repartit s'asseoir sur la canapé et sa sœur se blottit contre lui, encore apeurée. Elle bougea un instant avant de se tendre.

_ Problème ? S'enquit le grand frère en ouvrant son œil non dissimulé par ses cheveux.

_ J'ai perdu mon téléphone, se lamenta Rain en tapant les poches de son jean.

_ Il a sans doute du tomber pendant qu'on courrait. Et c'est pas une bonne idée d'y retourner maintenant.

_ Merci Capitaine Obvious mais en attendant, si je l'ai vraiment pommé, je vais me faire engueuler par papa …

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement, consciente de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Syla contracta tous ses muscles à l'entente du mot interdit et grinça bruyamment des dents.

_ Oublie, fit précipitamment la plus jeune en secouant ses mains, c'est pas grave si je l'ai perdu, j'en retrouverai un autre et …

Le bruit d'une vitre brisée la coupa dans son élan. Paniquée, elle recula vers son frère qui fixait le couloir, attentif.

_ Je crois que ça vient de la salle de bain, souffla la blonde en remontant ses jambes près de sa poitrine.

_ Ne bouge pas, je vais voir, lui intima Syla avant de se relever.

Lentement, il avança dans le couloir non éclairé et poussa prudemment la porte de la salle de bain, qui était la dernière du fond. Les rideaux volaient à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait par le carreau brisé. Rien n'était anormal, à part sur le sol. Allumé, un téléphone faisait tourner une musique de son répertoire, Syla reconnaissant la chanson préférée de sa sœur. Il se pencha et prit le mobile dans ses mains.

_ Rain, c'est ton portable !

_ Quoi ?!

Elle se précipita à sa rencontre dans le couloir et examina le portable, inquiète. Elle stoppa la musique et releva la tête vers son frère.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain ?

_ Il est passé par la fenêtre.

Suspecte, le jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et inspecta le dehors grâce à la petite vitre. Son visage était livide et ses yeux analysaient le paysage à une vitesse fulgurante. Sa respiration rapide se répercuta dans la pièce silencieuse.

_ Je suis presque sûr qu'un ours est incapable de faire ça … murmura t'elle, crispée.

Syla voulu la rejoindre prêt de l'entrée. Rain poussa soudainement un cri de pur terreur. Son grand frère vit un main exploser le carreau de la porte d'entrée avant d'attraper par les cheveux la blonde et la tirer violemment en arrière. Elle hurla de nouveau, essayant de s'agripper à quelque chose mais son corps passa entièrement par le trou, les bouts de verre l'égratignant ou la blessant profondément.

_ RAIN ! rugit Syla en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Il attrapa dans sa course le fusil à pompe qui était accroché au porte manteau et sortit sous le blizzard. Au sol, des éclats de verres reflétaient la pâle lueur de la lune et des traces de sang éclaboussaient le sol, le teintant de vermeil. Le grand frère sentit son ventre se retourner en entendant les cris désespérés de sa petite sœur.

Bibliothèque du chalet. Bob et Théo inspectaient depuis un moment la salle de livres, cherchant un quelconque indice sur la disparition des sœurs Lennon. Le grand frère observait un tableau peint par Leonnie lorsqu'elle était jeune et se laissait envahir par les souvenirs. Théo, quand à lui, fouillait minutieusement les bouquins, cherchant n'importe quel détail. Lui aussi voulait savoir, plus que tout. Il passa devant une drôle d'étagère et en l'examinant d'un peu plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une vitrine de trophées gagnés par le père de Bob pour ses films d'horreur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune homme le traînait à chaque fois dans les salles obscures pour des films de ce genre son père lui avait sans doute donné le goût. Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur une fine feuille qui dépassait de l'étagère bien rangée.

_ Hé, viens voir ça, invita le plus grand en montrant la feuille à Bob.

Le brun se pencha vers la carte, où une écriture sale et rouge recouvrait toute la carte.

 _ **Je vais les détruire, les tuer, les torturer. Ces jolies filles Annie et Leonnie Lennon, elles semblent si douces et si joviales, je me ferais un plaisir de les faire pleurer... Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, voir la terreur dans leurs yeux et faire ce que je veux d'elles, leurs arracher la peau avec les ongles, quelle joie, quelle délice...**_

_ Bordel de merde, y a un putain de psychopathe dans cette forêt Bob ! S'égosilla l'étudiant en droit en tenant la preuve d'une main tremblante.

_ Faut qu'on aille prévenir les autres...

Balthazar semblait dans un état second, comme ci la révélation l'avait assommé. Théo l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua vivement :

_ C'est pas le moment de me laisser tomber mon pote !

L'adolescent entre ses mains s'ébroua et ses yeux chocolats s'éclairèrent de nouveau. Son ami soupira de contentement. Il ne voulait pas le perdre lui non plus, deux morts planaient au dessus de la famille Lennon il ferait un sorte qu'il n'y en est pas un troisième.

_ Allons prévenir Grunlek, je crois qu'il est rentré. Ensuite, on va chercher les autres et on se casse d'ici vite fait bien fait, murmura le brun en le regardant d'un air sérieux.

_ Très bonne idée.

Rapidement, ils descendirent les escaliers principaux et appelèrent leur ami. La bâtisse semblait incroyablement grande et vide.

_ Mais où est ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? Grogna Théo, énervé. Grunlek ?

Il vérifia dans un des salles adjacentes au salon mais la trouva vide. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers Bob, qui alla inspecter la cuisine. L'étudiant en droit allait le suivre lorsque la porte se referma devant son nez.

_ Bob ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent en tapant sur le battant en bois.

Un cri de douleur lui répondit, suivit d'un bruit de chute. Paniqué, Théo commença à pousser avec son épaule avant de s'élancer et de l'ouvrir brusquement. Il aperçu au sol le corps de son ami et se fit prendre par surprise par une personne inconnue et masquée qui lui envoya une droite dans la figure, l'assommant. Il atterrit lourdement au sol, sous le regard du clown qui observait son spectacle, son expression de satisfaction cachée sous le masque étrange d'un clown. Il prit le pied de Balthazar et le tira dans une autre pièce.

 _La cabinet du psy est en désordre. Des planches de bois à la fenêtre. Un orage qui gronde. Un clown effrayant près de la cheminé. Le cadavre d'un corbeau au sol. Le psy toujours aussi souriant. La même carnet de note._

 __ Aujourd'hui, nous allons procédez différemment._

 _Un carnet glisse sur la bureau en direction du patient. Il l'attrape et l'ouvre._

 __ Sur chaque page, vous allez me dire lequel de ces personnes vous appréciez le plus._

 _Le carnet est ouvert et montre des visages connus au patient._

 _Shinddha ou Grunlek._

 __ Shinddha._

 _Juuri ou Manon._

 __ Manon._

 _Théodore ou Balthazar._

 __ Théodore._

 _Syla ou Rain._

 __ Rain._

 _Grunlek ou Manon._

 __ Grunlek._

 _Théodore ou Rain._

 __ Théodore._

 _Un sourire en coin du Psy._

 __ Maintenant, la personne que vous détestez le plus._

 _Il tourne la page._

 _Juuri ou Syla._

 __ Syla._

 _Le Psy tape sur son bureau. Il paraît en colère._

 __ Alors comme ça on méprise le courageux Syla hein ?_

 _L'horloge sonne la fin de la séance. Le Psy retourne devant sa fenêtre. Il ne s'occupe plus de son patient._


	5. CHAPITRE 4 LOYAUTE

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre et vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se trame, avec beaucoup de larmes et de sang ! Mouhahahahaha !**_

 _ **Bon, faut savoir que je suis complétement déchirée et que j'ai écrit en deux semaines environ 100 pages et que j'ai toujours pas finis … ha ha ha … Mais place aux reviews adorables que vous me laisser !**_

 _ **Lorinea : comme je l'ai dit au début, certains personnages ont des actions ou des places qui changent par rapport à l'histoire principale, histoire que ça ne soit pas du copier coller total ^^ C'est très raciste cette blague sur la taille du nain de jardin … heu Grunlek XD Oui j'ai vu cette faute, ffn me joue encore des tours et efface certain mot, la phrase c'était « Le plus petit des amis » mais il sortait bien avec Leonnie ! Pour résumer la scène avec Rain et Syla, je dis juste : schcrouch. Voilà XD Et pour la publication, c'est un chapitre part jour jusqu'au dénouement le 31 ^^ ravie que cette histoire te plaise ^^**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Pleure pour ta petite sœur parce qu'elle va en baver XD Les lecteurs, à la fin de cette fanfiction, ne seront pas dans le coma mais en PLS ! Le mélange incroyable de café et de thé rouge me tient encore debout sinon je serais un zombie XD je tiens encore le coup ^^**_

 _ **Ah oui, petite chose : si vous pouvez lire les chapitres avec des musiques d'horreur, ça serait idéal ! Il y a plein de jolie musique sur youtube alors choisissez celles que vous préférez ! J'ai une affection toute particulière pour la playlist qui s'intitule « 1 hour Epic Music Epic Horror Music Vol.2 ( Audiomachine Edition.) »**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 4 LOYAUTE**

Syla courut à en perdre haleine dans la forêt, suivant les cris de détresse de sa jeune sœur.

_ RAIN ! gueula celui ci pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

_ AU SECOURS SYLAAA ! répondit elle, cachée dans la forêt et le blizzard.

L'entendre pleurer de terreur remplit le grand frère d'une fureur sans nom et un flot d'adrénaline coula dans ses veines, l'aidant à accélérer. Il sauta par dessus les racines qui dépassaient du sol et les branches qui fouettaient son visage. Une grande rivière coula à ses pieds et sans être prudent, il sauta de fût en fût, la traversant plus rapidement que s'il était passé par le chemin principal. Syla se retrouva alors devant un gouffre, surplombant un paysage enneigé. Entendant sa sœur en contre bas, il décida d'utiliser la lunette de vue de la carabine pour y voir quelque chose.

L'adulte se plaça accroupi et analysa les environs grâce au viseur. Son sang se glaça quand il visualisa Rain, rampant à terre pour s'échapper de son agresseur avant de se faire tirer avec violence en arrière. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie, Syla se laissa glisser le long de la pente, attrapant in extremis une branche avant de s'écraser au sol. Il atterrit souplement et fusil en main, continua sa course pour libérer la jeune fille.

Il préféra faire un détour par un gouffre rocheux pour gagner du temps et sauta habilement de roche en roche sans perdre l' équilibre : la vie de sa sœur était en jeu et il ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur. Le jeune homme dû encore dévaler une pente dangereuse pour descendre encore plus bas dans la montagne. Il la passa sans réel souci, faisant attention à ralentir avant la fin pour ne pas s'exploser le crâne en contre bas. Les cris de Rain le guida jusqu'à l'entrée des mines abandonnées qu'ils avaient malencontreusement visité plus tôt. Dieu seul savait ce que ce dangereux psychopathe voulait faire de sa sœur.

_ RAIN ! S'époumona Syla en allumant son téléphone pour faire un peu de lumière.

Il examina les alentours, paniqué de ne plus entendre la voix de la blonde. Il s'imagina le pire des scénarios lorsqu'il la retrouva blessée et au sol sur une cage d'ascenseur. Il s'approcha d'elle, et son œil s'embua de larmes.

_ Nan, nan par pitié, gamine...

Il eut un sentiment de soulagement intense en la voyant bouger à l'entente de son surnom.

_ Syla... ? Murmura t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

L'interpellé allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsque le câble tenant le vieil ascenseur se rompit soudain. Horrifié, il vit sa sœur tomber dans les ténèbres en hurlant de peur, puis le bruit métallique de la cabine qui s'était écrasée au sol. Syla hurla à son tour en se penchant pour voir quelque chose, pour voir si sa sœur allait bien. Malgré ses appels, elle ne répondit pas et le jeune homme se mit à sangloter.

Malgré son regard trouble, il vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette se dessiner près de l'entrée de la mine. Aveuglé par sa rage, il prit le fusil qui se trouvait dans son dos dans sa main et visa avec une précision incroyable dans la tête. Il n'entendit même pas un hurlement de douleur ou un bruit d chute. Enragé, il commença à escalader l'ascenseur à mains nues, s'appuyant sur des petites prises dangereuses et instables. Poussé par une force invisible et ne faisant pas attention aux blessures qu'il s'infligeait, il réussit à grimper jusqu'en haut, ne glissant qu'une seule fois à l'arrivée.

Syla commença sa course effrénée dans les mines avec le tueur de sa sœur. Il voulait ardemment le rattraper et lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire. Il serra tellement fort sa mâchoire qu'elle grinça et lui fit un mal de chien, ce qui le poussa à courir plus vite. Il ralentit soudainement en voyant une silhouette marcher tranquillement vers une autre aile de la mine. Flicker le visa avec le fusil, prêt à lui faire regretter et appuya sur la gâchette.

_ Plus de balles ? Murmura t'il énervé en secouant l'arme.

Il se concentra bien vite sur ce qui se passait devant son nez. Le psychopathe devait avoir activé un portail, qui se baissa doucement. Abandonnant son fusil vide, il s'élança à sa poursuite et glissa sous la barrière de fer avant qu'elle ne se ferme définitivement. Le noir était complet dans la pièce et le jeune homme alluma sa téléphone pour avoir un faisceau de lumière. Voyant que son mobile n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à cette vitesse, Syla décida de trouver un autre moyen de s'éclairer. C'était avec un sentiment mitigé qu'il trouva une vieille lampe à gaz, qu'il alluma avec son briquet noir. La flamme prit peu à peu de l'ampleur et il l'attrapa grâce à la anse en ferraille.

Une porte semblait être délibérément ouverte et sur ses gardes, le jeune adulte s'approcha. Un blizzard incroyable fort l'accueillit lorsqu'il fit ces premiers pas dehors. Le vent glacial le fit frissonner, lui qui ne souffrait d'habitude pas du froid et vit au loin une chose dont il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Un bâtiment, sans doute le vieil asile abandonné de Black Wood, laissait clairement voir qu'il était habité grâce à la lumière qui se dégageait des fenêtres.

_ Mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel à la fin ?

Chalet des Lennon. Théo se réveilla difficilement, sa tête le lançant d'une manière incroyablement douloureuse. Il se demanda au début ce qu'il faisait par terre allongé, alors qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir bu quoi que ce soit avant de se rappeler les événements survenus plus tôt. La séance de spiritisme. Les preuves dans la bibliothèque. Le tueur qui avait assommé Bob.

Rapidement, l'étudiant en droit se remit sur ses jambes, luttant contre le vertige que le coup à la tête lui infligeait. Il regarda autour de lui, sans voir aucune trace de son ami de toujours.

_ BOB ? L'appela Silverberg en cherchant dans les pièces.

Il ne le trouva nul part mais devint en alerte en voyant au sol un truc qui ne lui plaisait pas : dans une tache de sang reposait le briquet de Balthazar. La gorge de Théo se serra soudainement : c'était lui qui lui avait offert il y assez longtemps et son meilleur ami ne s'en séparait jamais, quand bien même il ne fumait pas. Il prit entre ses doigts l'objet rouge et le glissa dans sa poche, se promettant de lui rendre au plus vite. Mais une énorme gerbe de sang contre le mur le fit vaciller, remettant en doute la pensée que Balthazar soit toujours vivant.

Le bruit d'une porte qui battait contre le mur attira son attention, et il trouva bien vite la source du bruit, la battant de l'entrée frappant furieusement le mur à cause du vent. Dans la neige, il vit distinctement des traces profondes, comme si on avait tiré quelqu'un. Bob. Théo suivit à la trace le sillon dans la neige qui le mena à une tête de cochon.

Intrigué, il se pencha un instant sur la tête de l'animal mort, des barbelés l'entourant. Une note était posé à côté de celle ci : Bon retour. Le jeune homme se releva prestement et abandonna sa rencontre glauque derrière lui, suivant rapidement les traces dans la poudreuse. Sur le sentier, un corps désarticulé barrait le chemin. Ce n'était pas le corps d'un de ses amis mais une sorte de mannequin portant un masque de clown digne des pires films d'horreur. La situation devenait de plus en plus lugubre et l'adolescent n'aimait pas ça : il se sentait comme une proie dans le jeu tordu du psychopathe. Ses foulées se firent plus rapide, partir de la montagne avec tout le monde était le seul objectif pour l'instant

Il se retrouva devant un bâtiment annexe du chalet, et en entrant, il découvrit bien vite que le cabanon était encore un autre atelier du père de Bob. Une lumière s'alluma soudainement derrière lui et Théo fit volte face prestement et fut choqué devant le spectacle.

Bob et Grunlek étaient attachés à une grande plaque de bois, pieds et poings liés. Ils s'agitaient en voyant leur ami devant eux :

_ Putain, Théo je suis content de te voir, soupira Balthazar en gigotant pour se soustraire de ses liens.

_ Viens nous libérer mec ! Ce type est complètement cinglé ! S'exclama Grun en tentant lui aussi de se libérer, sans succès.

Brusquement, la scie circulaire devant eux se mit à tourner à leur plus grande panique et une voix grésillante retentit dans la cabane.

_ Mon cher Théodore, nous allons faire une petite expérience aujourd'hui, voulez vous ?

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez putain ! Cria l'interpellé en levant la tête pour voir d'où provenait le son.

_ J'ai choisi deux cobayes de choix pour cette expérience: Balthazar et Grunlek.

Les deux commencèrent à paniquer de plus en plus, leur ami n'ayant pas les moyens de les sauver, coincé derrière une grille.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda l'adolescent, apeuré par la futur réponse.

_ Le choix est très simple Théodore. Tu vas devoir choisir lequel de tes deux amis va vivre et qui va mourir.

Lennon se mit soudainement à pleurer, ne tenant plus sous la pression, sous le regard inquiet de Grunlek et de Théo.

_ Bordel, bordel … souffla le nain en s'agitant. Tu vas pas me laisser mourir mec ? Hein ?

_ Théo, fait quelque chose ! Sanglota son meilleur ami en le fixant.

_ Laisser moi réfléchir deux minutes...

Silverberg sentit son cerveau sur le point d'exploser. Choisir entre ses deux amis ? Mais comment allait il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas condamner une personne à la mort comme ça ! Il examina le levier devant lui. Soit il le tournait à gauche et Bob mourait soit il le tournait à droite et Grunlek ne survivrait pas. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, réfléchissant intensément, sans se préoccuper des lamentations des adolescents.

Grunlek avait perdu l'amour de sa vie Bob ses deux sœurs. Le nain était extrêmement proche de Shin et Manon lui et Rain avaient des affinités incontestables avec le pyromage . Quoi qu'il fasse, il ferait du mal à ses amis, à leurs familles. Pendant un instant, l'idée de choisir à pile ou face effleura son esprit mais il la rejeta immédiatement il avait une dette à payer et il comptait bien se racheter auprès de la personne en question.

Il leva son regard désespéré vers l'ingénieur, et le supplia silencieusement de lui donner son pardon. Son choix était fait, il sauverait Balthazar malgré la lourde conséquence de son acte.

_ Je suis désolé Grun … Je .. Je sais … balbutia Théo en prenant le manche de direction de la scie face à lui.

Les gémissements de terreurs des deux jeunes hommes attachés et de l'instrument tranchant tournant rendait malade Silverberg, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement, espérant à un cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux et supplia un Dieu quelconque que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise farce et que rien ne se passerait. Il serra les dents en poussant le levier à sa droite. La scie se mit alors en mouvement et le cliquetis métallique d'un changement de rail résonna dans la pièce. L'objet tournait de plus en plus vite vers le nain, qui remuait toujours pour se délivrer.

Le hurlement de terreur et de douleur de Grunlek fit autant de mal à Théo que si il avait été a la place de son ami. La scie ouvrit son ventre et une énorme gerbe de sang aspergea Bob sur le côté, qui criait de peur et pleurait en attendant les plaintes de souffrance du nain. Celui qui venait d'envoyer quelqu'un à une mort certaine détourna la tête, la vue des boyaux exposés lui retournant le cœur. Il y eut un bruit humide lorsque la partie inférieur de Grunlek tomba au sol, pendant que la scie faisait bouger le haut du jeune homme, la plaque de fer empêtrée avec les tripes.

Le bip sonore d'une porte qui s'ouvrait se fit soudain entendre et Théo retira ses mains de ses oreilles, la bile lui remontant le long de la gorge rapidement. Une nausée le prit en voyant le spectacle qu'il avait produit, et se retenu de déverser le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle nouvellement ouverte et sans regarder le carnage sanglant à ses côtés, se dirigea vers Bob. Ce dernier pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille, la tête tournée dans le côté opposé, des sillons salés sur les joues.

_ Par pitié, dis moi... dis moi qu'il est vivant … Théo, je t'en supplie...

_ Chut, calme toi...

Essayant de garder la tête un minimum froide, l'étudiant en droit sortit un petit canif qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et entreprit de trancher les liens qui retenait son meilleur ami prisonnier. Les cordes cédèrent rapidement et Balthazar chuta dans ses bras, incapable de se tenir droit sans aide. Théo le rattrapa du mieux qu'il put mais n'eut pas le temps de retenir la tête de l'autre. Les yeux de Lennon se posèrent sur le cadavre de son ami, dont le sang coulait abondamment et laissa un hurlement de douleur et de colère lui échapper. Silverberg attrapa son visage et le colla contre son torse en le tirant vers la sortie.

_ NON ! Théo, c'est faux … il est pas mort.. il est pas mort … bafouilla l'adolescent, le suppliant de lui mentir face à l'horrible vérité.

_ On sort d'ici et on se casse, marmonna l'étudiant en droit et poussant la porte d'entrée avec l'épaule.

Soutenant toujours un Bob trop choqué pour réagir, il sortit du cabanon avec l'envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour pleurer, mais il devait être fort et sortir tous ses amis du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient mis involontairement. Théo se dirigea instinctivement vers le sentier menant au chalet, espérant de toutes ses forces que les autres y soient.

Ils croisèrent alors Juuri et Manon qui revenaient de la forêt. Solan, alertée par les bruits de pleurs, tournant la tête vers la gauche, endroit d'où provenait le son et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur devant les deux adolescents trempés de sang. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie qui repéra immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Elles se précipitèrent vers eux, apeurées et Bob se laissa tomber à terre sur les genoux. Juuri s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, inquiète par les pleurs et l'hémoglobine.

_ Théo, qu'est ce que … commença Manon, perdue en voyant les deux grands gaillards tremblants.

_ C'est quoi tout ce sang ? Questionna Nakata, essayant de relever en vain Balthazar, prostré.

_ Grun … murmura Théo en s'agitant.

La brune aux cheveux courts se tendit soudainement, ne voulant pas faire le lien immédiatement avec l'état des deux étudiants en droit.

_ J'ai rien pu faire, c'était lui ou Bob... y un putain de psychopathe dans la montagne les filles... craqua Silverberg en pleurant.

La jeune fille voulut se précipiter vers la cabane qu'ils avaient abandonné mais l'adolescent la retint, ne voulant pas qu'elle ne se fasse mal en voyant le cadavre de son meilleur ami découpé en deux.

_ Je l'ai tué ! Gueula t'il en la retenant. On peux plus rien faire !

Au sol, Juuri se mit à pleurer, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation et quel événement venait de se produire pour les deux garçons. Elle renifla et tira Balthazar pour le redresser, se salissant par la même occasion avec le sang frais. Manon avait arrêter de se débattre et regardait le sol enneigé, figée.

_ Manon, couina la future vétérinaire en attirant l'attention de son amie, il veut juste te protéger … je suis sûre... que tu veux pas voir ça... faut qu'on aille chercher de l'aide... le plus vite possible.

Choquée par la situation, la brune acquiesça et recula, en serrant son manteau autour d'elle comme une protection. La châtain aida Bob à faire quelques pas et le laissa s'appuyer sur Théo.

_ Faut que l'on trouve les autres, se décida t'elle en regardant autour d'elle.

_ Syla et Rain sont dans une cabane dans les bois et Shin … je sais plus où est ce qu'il est, murmura Solan d'une toute petite voix.

_ Il est toujours au chalet je crois, répondit Théo en inspirant profondément une grande bouffée d'air frais.

_ Ok, ok, fit Juuri en repoussant une mèche de cheveux et en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Toi et Bob vous allez au chalet récupérer Shin pour se barrer, Manon et moi, on part chercher de l'aide et les deux Flicker. Pas de discussion possible, on est clair ? Vous foncez et on part d'ici alerter la police.

_ Y a pas de réseau dans les bois je te rappelle ! Grogna l'autre fille en se réveillant peu à peu.

_ A la cabine de téléphérique ou un truc dans le genre, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de communication non ? Soupira Nakata, toute la détermination du monde dans ses yeux.

Elle fit signe aux deux garçons d'y aller et Théo traîna presque Bob jusqu'au chalet pour récupérer leur ami, qu'il souhaitait vivant et en bonne santé.

 _Le cabinet du psy n'est plus accueillant. L'orage gronde de plus en plus fort dehors. Il est proche. Le psy s'extrait de sa contemplation par la fenêtre et applaudit son patient avant de faire tinter une scie circulaire dans le crâne d'un clown horrifique. Ce clown est plus proche du bureau que précédemment._

 _Il s'assoit tranquillement derrière son bureau et met les pieds sur la table. Son carnet de cuir est ouvert sur la table. Il n'y touche pas. Un serpent en train de se noyer dans un bocal d'eau est rajouté sur le bureau._

 __ Bonjour. La nuit est bonne ?_

 _Haussement d'épaule de la part du patient. Pas si mal. Le visage du psy se tord d'un seul coup. De la colère et du dégoût. Tout ce qu'exprime ce visage._

 __ Ces pauvres gens méritent ce qu'ils leurs arrivent ? HEIN ? Je suis là pour vous aidez, mais ce « jeu » auquel vous vous adonné avec tant de … ferveur... n'est pas sain et vous jouez avec les règles..._

 _Il se lève. Traverse le bureau décrépi et se poste à la fenêtre. Un éclair illumine la pièce. Il se retrouve devant son patient, avec une expression de fureur._

 __ Vous allez continuer à vous comporter avec autant de complaisance ? Et suis je bien réel ?_

 _Souffle lourd et rauque. La colère se sent._

 __ Je suis réel ? Mais arrivez vous encore a faire la différence ? J'en doute._

 _Il se met à rire et repart vers la fenêtre, ignorant sans patient._


	6. Chapitre 5 EFFROI

_**Ayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Aahahahaha j'aime tellement vous mettre en PLS ahahaha et c'est pas la fin en plus, vous allez souffrir … Enfin bref, pas tellement e chose à dire aujourd'hui, à part que j'ai le rhume du siècle et les doigts congelés mais on tient bon XD Encore merci aux adorables reviews que vous me laissez ^^**_

 _ **TsukiKaneko : Hahahahah et oui, Grunlek troisième mort de mon histoire XD Je sais que c'est chiant de ne pas pouvoir parler librement sinon on spoile plein de gens qui ont souvent des couteaux pointus … Bref, je te laisse continuer à lire pour briser tes feels encore plus !**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Une minute de silence pour le petit homme qui n'aura jamais réussi à dépasser 1M40 … nan je blague XD Merci de me laisser utiliser ton perso d'ailleurs, il s'intègre super bien à l'histoire !**_

 _ **Lorinea : Aahaha, espère juste que Syla ai bien réussi son QTE pour sauver la gamine sinon, ça va faire mal XD et je peux rien te dire sinon je te spoile mais relis bien le chapitre, un passage t'indique clairement la suite ^^ Manon ou Juuri ? Très bien, c'est noté ^^ Bonne lecture …**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 5 EFFROI**

Ancien asile abandonné. De loin, Syla observe la silhouette qu'il suivait entourée de loups, apparemment dressés. Les animaux domestiqués entrèrent dans le bâtiment par une petite entrée, sans doute pour les chiens et l'homme masqué par l'accès principale. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui et le jeune adulte décida de sortir de sa cachette pour le pister. Décidant que le passage que le tueur venait d'emprunter était trop risqué, il choisit de se glisser par l'entrée que les loups avaient utilisé. Posant la lampe au sol, il poussa la lourde grille en fer qui bloquait la moitié du passage afin qu'il puisse passer. Se faufilant habillement à travers les gravas, Syla put passer après maintes contorsions.

Il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un couloir désert, à moitié effondré par l'humidité ambiante : au moins, il ne souffrait plus de la tempête glaciale qui soufflait dehors. S'avançant précautionneusement à cause de son seul œil valide, il marcha à pas silencieux dans la bâtisse. Les grognements des loups produisaient des échos dans le couloir et Syla était constamment sur ces gardes.

Il s'aventura dans une petite pièce adjacente qui semblait être un bureau de médecin. Le voir vide était assez flippant et le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Plusieurs affiches étaient placardées à un vieux panneau en liège et Syla décida de les étudier. Les feuilles mentionnaient un éboulement dans les mines remontant de quelques années déjà. Seulement 12 mineurs sur 30 avaient été retrouvés en vie dans les décombres, ayant mangés la chair des morts pour survivre. Ils avaient survécus 23 jours ainsi avant que les secours ne les trouvent. Le tout était suivis d'un charabia médical que le jeune homme ne comprenait absolument pas. Mais il comprit une chose : quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces mineurs miraculés.

Il choisit de chercher quelques indices dans les bureaux, certain de trouver une information intéressante. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Syla se retrouva bloqué derrière une porte verrouillée. Il aperçut par la fenêtre l'homme nourrir les loups avec des os avant de s'en aller. Son sang bouillit soudainement mais il se força à se calmer. Il devait savoir à quoi se résumait ce merdier.

Il partit à la recherche d'un autre passage pour accéder à la grande salle ou bien d'un pass. Un cliquetis régulier attira son attention et il arriva près d'une salle qui aurait devait être la boucherie personnelle du maniaque à la vue du sang sur les tables. Apercevant un éclat de lumière, Syla trouva avec joie une arme : une machette assez aiguisée pour se défendre contre une attaque potentielle. Il se retourna alors vers un objet étrange après avoir rangé l'arme dans le passant de sa ceinture un bras humain qui bougeait de droite à gauche à un rythme régulier avec une étiquette accrochée au poignet. Curieux, il avança la main pour l'attraper et un piège à ours se ferma sur deux de ses doigts.

Le jeune homme étouffa un hurlement de douleur en voyant les doigts coincés dans les mâchoires en fer. Il serra fortement sa mâchoire au point de se faire mal et considéra sa machette pendant un instant avant de concentrer son attention vers ses doigts prisonniers. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame près des articulations et ferma les yeux, priant pour que cela ne fasse pas trop mal. La machette sectionna les deux morceaux de chair dans un bruit sec et Syla se mordit le poing pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas attirer un loup ou le tueur. Ses doigts pissaient le sang et il les banda rapidement avec de la gaz qu'il trouva dans une trousse de premier secours pas très loin. Les doigts amputés le brûlèrent violemment mais il prit sur lui pour rester silencieux.

Il détourna la tête, ne préférant pas voir les morceau de son corps arrachés dans le piège et prit la lampe dans sa main blessée, la stabilisant avec les doigts qui lui restaient. Syla choisit de fouiller le reste de la salle, toujours sur ses gardes. Un casier en fer rouillé était collé au mur et une vieille note traînait, le papier rongé par l'humidité. Le jeune homme la prit délicatement, de peu qu'elle ne se déchire et lu la note :

 _« Un des patients m'a mordu ! Je vais tout de suite en référer au docteur Bragg ! »_

Il reposa la note en réfléchissant. Le docteur Bragg était sans doute celui qui s'occupait de cette partie de l'asile et donc des cas des mineurs. S' il trouvait plus d'info sur lui, il pourrait peut être détenir un peu plus de vérité dans le brouillard qu'était actuellement son esprit. Il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visité. Cela devait être le dernier bureau du bâtiment mais quelque chose clochait : la porte avait été explosée et arrachée de ses gonds. L'adulte y pénétra et faillit vomir. Un cadavre pendait doucement en plein milieu de la pièce, attachée à une corde et une poutre. Le corps de femme était sans vie depuis quelques temps à la vue de sa peau moisit et de l'odeur. Mettant son bras devant son nez pour lui épargner émanation pourrissante, Syla prit une chaise et avec sa machette, sectionna la corde pour faire descendre au sol la jeune femme.

Dans un geste profondément humain, il remit le corps dans une position convenable au sol. Même si elle était morte depuis longtemps, elle avait le droit à un peu de dignité. Le jeune homme regarda le nom de la femme sur sa blouse d'infirmière probablement blanche avant : Élisabeth. En faisant une petite prière pour son âme, il chercha dans les vêtements quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à avancer, n'importe quoi. Dans la poche d'une veste, il découvrit avec joie un pass pour ouvrir toutes les portes.

_ Merci Babette, murmura Syla en reprenant sa lampe. Repose en paix.

Il se précipita vers la porte d'accès à la grande salle et avec soulagement, la vit s'ouvrir dans un bip sonore. Il poussa le battant doucement et recula en arrière quand une louve jappa devant lui. Les oreilles en arrière, l'animal grondait sur lui, tout crocs dehors. Le jeune homme ne le frappa pas et le contourna. Ne voyant pas de menace en l'humain, la louve partit dans un autre couloir, le laissant seul.

Il expira un bon coup et fouilla la pièce circulaire. Beaucoup de portes en grillage étaient fermées par un cadenas que Syla ne pouvait ouvrir. Un petit tas d'affaire était réunit au centre, beaucoup contenant des os pour les animaux domestiqués. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il referma prestement les caisses. Il chercha un moyen d'accéder aux pièces bloquées et trouva sa solution miracle après avoir gravit un escalier. Un trou béant, dut à un effondrement sans doute, donnait accès à une des pièces. L'adulte se glissa par l'embrasure et tomba au milieu d'un bordel sans nom. Un bureau en bois et un panneau en liège accroché au mur étaient ensevelis de papiers divers et variés. En se penchant dessus, il ne comprit pas grand chose, le texte étant principalement des analyses médicales. Mais il essaya de retenir les noms qu'il voyait sur les fiches, celui de Bragg revenant souvent.

Sur le grillage pendait une veste épaisse noire, qu'il prit pour se protéger du froid ambiant. Un trou dans la ferraille se dévoila alors à son œil, qui pétilla en voyant ce que dissimulait la cachette : un pistolet avec quelques cartouches. Il l'attrapa de sa main valide et vérifia les munitions. Six. En soupirant, il leva la tête mais l'endroit ou il était arrivé était bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse espérer sortir de là où il était venu. Il pointa alors le pistolet sur le cadenas et fit feu, ce qui brisa la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et Syla put continuer son enquête. Il utilisa encore une balle pour ouvrir un autre passage, qui au premier abord semblait vide. Cependant, l'œil affûté du jeune homme aperçu une sorte de déformation dans le mur en face de lui. Écoutant son instinct, il poussa avec son épaule et le faux mur s'abattit au sol. Un long couloir prit sa place, donnant accès à une seule porte.

L'adulte pénétra dans la pièce cachée et se retrouva face à un autre cadavre, masculin cette fois. Le pauvre homme était assis sur une chaise, face à son bureau. Son cadavre s'était lui aussi décomposé et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Sa main devait tenir un stylo car elle était posée sur un carnet dont les feuilles étaient gribouillées d'encre, l'écriture avait été tracée dans la hâte. Syla poussa le bras pour lire les dernières inscriptions de l'homme.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ceci. Si quelqu'un lit un jour ces lignes, fuyez, vous êtes en danger. Ce qui se passe dans cette montagne dépasse l'entendement humain. Fuyez, nous n'en avons pas eu le temps. Quel idiot j'ai été d'avoir voulu travailler dans cet asile. Ils sont à ma porte, je les entend. Ils veulent la défoncer. Ils ont déjà tuer tout les autres. Ils viennent pour moi. Je suis le dernier vivant. Fuyez. Docteur Bragg »_

 ___ Alors comme ça, c'est toi Bragg ? Demanda l'homme en se retournant vers le cadavre. Tu ne vas pas m'être très utile pour trouver ce qui se passe hein ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il sourit ironiquement : il commençait à se parler à lui même ! Mais quel abruti ! Rain devait avoir raison, il lui manquait sans doute une case. Syla referma le carnet et s'intéressa à un dossier à côté. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des photos ainsi que des légendes. Chaques textes étaient séparés de quelques jours et des photos confirmaient les rendus médicaux.

 _ **Patient Dryll. Mineur coincé sus la montagne pendant plusieurs jours.**_

 _ **Jour 1 : Maigreur, fatigue et carence. État préoccupant.**_

 _ **Jour 5 : Maigreur et fatigue. À tendance à parler avec lui même. État stabilisé.**_

 _ **Jour 10 : Maigreur et sautes d'humeur. Hurle souvent la nuit.**_

 _ **Jour 15 : Patient incontrôlable. A beaucoup grandit et mincit. Hurle et détruit sa cellule.**_

 _ **_**_ Bordel de merde, souffla le jeune homme en reculant.

Les photos montraient une personne, aussi grande de Grunlek, les dit jours d'observations. Les clichés du quinzième jour donnaient froid dans le dos et une sueur froide lui glissa dans le cou en examinant la dernière photo. Un monstre mince et allongé avec des yeux aveugles et une expression de fou furieux sur le visage, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un visage.

Une seule pensée domina son cerveau : celle de se barrer en vitesse de cette montagne de merde. Il reprit la lampe à gaz et se précipita dans l'autre sens jusqu'à la salle circulaire. Trouvant le dernier passage bloqué, il tira sur le cadenas sans une once d'hésitation, se fichant pas mal du bruit qu'il allait faire. Il courut dans la galerie en ruine et se retrouva devant une autre porte close. Syla poussa un baril qui entravait le passage et refit feu.

Les étincelles de chaleur tombèrent dans les flaques d'essence au sol et les flammes se dirigèrent vers un empilement de fûts sans doute plein. Le jeune homme était en train de pousser le grillage lorsqu'il vit ceci et il recula prestement en arrière en jurant, alors que le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa au sol.

Quelque part dans la montagne. Devant plusieurs ordinateurs, un homme avec un masque de clown fait plusieurs manipulations sur le clavier. Son sourire de satisfaction est caché par le sourire du clown. Il repose ses pieds sur le bureau et attend.

Entrée du chalet. Juuri et Manon arrivèrent en courant près du portail. La première tenait fermement la main de son amie, de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule et qu'elle ne s'envole. L'annonce de la mort de Grunlek l'avait plus secoué qu'elle ne croyait et Nakata en avait bien conscience. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient voulu faire une halte au chalet pour voir si les autres allaient bien. Arrivée devant la grille, la châtain essaya de l'ouvrir mais la porte électronique lui bloquait l'accès à la propriété, la diode rouge allumée.

_ On peut pas rentrer, c'est bloqué ! Explosa la future vétérinaire en reculant soudainement, énervée.

Manon tenta à son tour sans plus de succès. Elle analysa les environs et son regard se posa sur les murets en pierres.

_ Par là ? Proposa t'elle en posant la main sur le mur. Mais je crois pas que l'on puisse, soupira t'elle en se retournant vers l'autre demoiselle. Les pierres sont trop lisses pour pouvoir prendre prise et c'est trop haut, on pourrait glisser … et je pense pas qu'on puisse faire le tour, ça doit être partout comme ça...

Pendant que Solan débattait toute seule, Juuri prit le temps de se poser et de réfléchir. Une idée lumineuse lui vint soudainement :

_ La cabine de téléphérique n'a pas de barrière elle.

_ Hein ? Fit l'autre en se retournant vers elle.

_ La cabine de téléphérique n'est pas protégée par des hauts murets comme ici.

_ Et on fait quoi de Shin ? Demanda la brune et fermant mieux son manteau.

Le doute envahit les yeux de sa vis à vis pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre :

_ Le connaissant, il doit être encore dans son bain, tu connais son amour pour la flotte. Il est dans le chalet qui est fermé, il est dans une relative sécurité, disons nous. Théo et Bob sont plus agiles que nous ils trouveront un moyen de rentrer.

Manon soupesa le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer.

_ Théo et Bob auront peut être plus de chance que nous pour rentrer, confirma Solan en se grattant pensivement le menton. Et la cabine n'est pas très loin d'ici.

_ On aurait peut être dû se tenir à la règle numéro 1 en cas d'une attaque d'un psychopathe, souleva Juuri en commençant sa marche.

_ Hein ? L'interrogea l'étudiant en psycho en la suivant.

_ On ne se sépare jamais...

_ J'ai envie de te dire trop tard …

Le vent reprit ses droits et la bise glaciale souleva à nouveau la neige fraîche. Les arbres semblaient plus menaçants à cette heure de la nuit et le silence entre les deux jeunes filles n'était pas des plus amicaux. Manon voguait à travers ses idées sombres, dégoûtée de ne pas avoir put sauver Grunlek. Son meilleur ami était mort et elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'aller voir son corps, de confirmer sa mort. Elle voulait que se soit une gigantesque farce, qu'il réapparaisse en riant et que Théo avoue toute la supercherie. Mais au lieu de cela, elle avait vu la douleur et la terreur dans les yeux de Balthazar ainsi que le sang sur ses habits, et la supplication silencieuse de Théo de ne pas lui en vouloir. Sa décision devait lui peser lourd sur les épaules mais Manon le désignait comme responsable de la mort du nain, il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour contrecarrer les plans de ce dangereux psychopathe.

Juuri ne pensait pas à grand chose en particulier. Ses pensées se centraient sur tout les malheurs que ce groupe maudit devaient endurer. En une année, ils avaient perdu 3 de leur compagnons. Nakata pria pour l'âme de Grunlek et même s' ils n'étaient pas de très grands amis, elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, l'océan calme du groupe. Elle demanda à sa bonne étoile de faire survivre tout le monde, et que là d'où elles regardaient, Annie et Leonnie les aidaient sûrement. Repenser à sa meilleur amie lui fit mal, alors elle baissa la tête et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

La cabine de téléphérique se profila au loin et elles joignirent le bâtiment, soulagées. Elles firent le tour de la bâtisse et trouvèrent sur le chemin une hache. Juuri décida de la prendre comme arme de défense, étant celle avec le plus de force dans les bras. Manon se glissa jusqu'à a porte d'entrée, qu'elle trouva verrouillée.

_ Tout est fermé à clé chez les Lennon ? Souffla t'elle, excédée. Va falloir démolir la porte.

_ Y a pas que ça comme solution, la coupa Nakata en fixant une fenêtre ouverte.

_ On peut pas passer par là …

_ Moi non. Toi oui.

La châtain dévisagea intensément sa compagne, lui faisant passer le message. Détruire la porte en bois avec une hache risquerait d'attirer des personnes qu'elles ne voulaient pas forcement rencontrer. Manon s'approcha de l'entrée non officielle et pencha la tête, considérant l'espace entre le carreau et le rebord.

_ Un petit coup de main ? Proposa Juuri en se mettant en position pour lui faire la courte échelle.

_ Volontiers.

Manon posa son pied sur les main liées de son amie et prit appuie dessus. Elle se glissa difficilement par l'embrasure et atterrit sur un tas d'affaire dans un petit bruit sourd.

_ Ça va ? S'inquiéta la futur véto de l'autre coté du mur tout en récupérant la hache.

_ C'est le bordel à l'intérieur !

Elle tâtonna dans le noir le plus complet et trébucha plusieurs fois sur des valises. Elle fut heureuse quand sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et encore plus quand celle ci s'ouvrit. La chance leur souriait : la porte n'était qu'ouvrable de l'intérieur si l'on avait pas de clé. Juuri s'engouffra dans le refuge et alluma la lumière, surprise de voir leurs valises ouvertes et leur contenu éparpillé.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Murmura t'elle en observant les alentours.

Manon cherchait déjà un moyen de communication dans la pièce, et l'autre jeune fille se mit à l'aider rapidement. En se dirigeant vers le panneau de contrôle, la châtain remarqua que les clés avaient disparu. Elle espéra très fort pour que Bob les est prises. L'étudiante en psycho l'appela soudainement à l'intérieur et elle s'y précipita pour la rejoindre.

_ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Manon en lui désignant un panneau du doigt.

Le panneau montrait une carte de la région avec tout les bâtiments qui existaient. Le doigt de son amie en tapota un en particulier. La tour radio.

_ La tour radio. J'espère que ça porte bien son nom et qu'il y a un moyen de communiquer là bas !

_ On y va maintenant ? Proposa la brune et se tournant vers Juuri.

_ Je vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire de plus. On ne sait pas où sont les autres et on ne peut pas non plus rejoindre le chalet alors va pour la tour. Mais par contre, il va falloir descendre et il n' y a qu'un accès pour ça.

Les deux jeunes filles de dirigèrent vers le quai qu'ils utilisaient pour monter dans la cabine et fit s'abaisser une échelle coulissante du mur. Elle descendit les échelons, suivie par son amie et longea le mur, les pieds à quelques centimètres du précipice. Elle étaient le long d'un poteau de soutien de la cabine qu'elles devaient contourner pour atteindre la terre ferme. Doucement, Juuri s'avança mais perdit l'équilibre. Grâce à ses réflexes, Manon l'empêcha de tomber en avant et la jeune fille recula derrière l'autre, apeurée.

_ Tu … tu devrais passer en première...

_ Ok, t'inquiète pas. T'as le vertige ?

Nakata hocha la tête et Solan passa en première, lui tenant la main. Elle lui prodiguait quelques conseils pour se sentir à l'aise.

_ Respira calmement et ne regarde pas en bas, on est bientôt arrivées.

Elle posa un pied au sol et se retourna vers son amie pour l'aider. Elle s'effondra au sol, la panique la tenant toujours. Elle demanda quelques secondes à Manon pour se reprendre et finalement se leva pour se diriger vers le sentier qui menait à la tour radio.

_ T'es sûre que …

_ Ouais, ouais ça va passer...

_ Il va falloir être en hauteur pour atteindre la tour radio.

_ Je sais, je sais...

Elles longèrent la crevasse quand elles entendirent des bruits de pas dans la forêt. Alertées, elles se retournèrent vers la source du son avant de se rendre compte que les pas étaient de plus en plus proche et nombreux. Les deux jeunes filles reculèrent jusqu'au bord du précipice, entourées par une bande de cerfs agressifs.

Chalet de la famille Lennon. Shinddha se reposait tranquillement dans son bain, de la musique dans les oreilles. Il remuait la tête de temps en temps au rythme de la batterie de son morceau de métal favori. Les yeux fermés, il récitait les paroles, sans se rendre compte qu'une autre personne était dans la pièce, l'observant. L'homme au masque de clown se retira et ferma la porte, provoquant un souffle froid dans la pièce. Les bougies que Shin avait allumé s'éteignirent et le léger vent le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il retira ses écouteurs et se redressa, fixant la porte.

_ Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Les mecs ?

Personne ne lui répondit et il se leva du bain. Il entoura sa taille d'une serviette et s'orienta vers ses affaires qu'il avait plié avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Il ne restait plus d'une chaussette qu'il prit entre ses doigts.

_ Celui qui a fait ça n'aura pas de cadeau de Noël... soupira t'il.

Les pas de l'archer le conduisirent dans le couloir où régnait un silence de mort. Ils se cachaient vraiment bien, pensa t'il en poussant une porte au hasard.

_ La plaisanterie a assez duré les mecs !

La sonnerie d'un coucou pour signaler qu'une heure était passée le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête pour voir le fautif de sa mini crise cardiaque et darda un regard sombre vers l'horloge. Il descendit les escaliers, appelant tout ses amis par leurs prénoms mais ils ne répondirent pas. Du mouvement dans le petit salon attira son œil azuré et il convergea vers la pièce. À peine eut il mit un pied à l'intérieur que la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui. Shin fit volte face et tenta de la rouvrir en abattant son poing dessus.

_ Allez les gars, c'est bon ! J'apprécie pas votre silence, bande de cons !

L'adolescent commençait à prendre peur, la blague étant de très mauvais goût à ses yeux. Les hauts parleurs grésillèrent un instant, surprenant le jeune homme avant qu'une voix déformée ne se fasse entendre :

_ Bonsoir Shinddha. Tu me cherchais ?

Shin laissa échapper un petit de terreur en voyant le projecteur s'allumer et à l'entente de la voix. Ce n'était pas un des ses amis, c'était impossible que l'un d'entre eux fasse ça.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu puisse me trouver, Shinddha.

L'interpellé regarda précipitamment autour de lui pour trouver une issue. La personne qui lui parlait ne lui voulait pas du bien, il en était persuadé.

_ Tu verras seulement ce que je veux te montrer …

Sur le mur, la projection montrait Grunlek, attaché et en train de se faire découper par la scie circulaire. Shin hurla en voyant son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux et recula devant le spectacle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ ENCULE ! QU EST CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT !?

_ Je vais te donner dix secondes. Neuf. Huit. Sept.

Alors que le jeune homme reculait, les portes en face de lui s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et le psychopathe au visage de clown déformé entra, s'approchant de lui en faisant craquer sa nuque.

_ Shin ? Shiiiiiin …

Prit de panique, ce dernier agrippa un vase et le fracassa sur le crâne de son agresseur quand celui ci arriva à sa portée. Il fuit dans l'autre sens, ouvrant la seule porte d'issue qui lui restait. Il débarqua dans une chambre et il préféra sauter par dessus le lit pour continuer sa course, entendant son poursuivant ouvrir à son tour la porte de la pièce.

Shin se précipita dans l'unique endroit où il pouvait sans doute perdre le tueur : le sous sol. Il descendit les escaliers en faisant attention de ne pas tomber en avant, ses pieds nus glissants sur la roche. À un embranchement, il considéra le fait de se cacher mais l'autre était encore trop proche et il devait le semer pour espérer se planquer. Alors il continua à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa serviette accrochée à la taille. L'archer arriva alors dans une cave à vin et tendit sa main pour attrape la poignée, qui avait disparu.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y a pas de POIGNEE?!

Il choisit de faire tomber une étagère pour ralentir le psychopathe plutôt que d'enfoncer l lourde porte. Tirant en avant avec ses bras musclés, il fit tomber le rangement, les bouteilles de vin éclatèrent au sol et la poignée de la porte roula. Elle avait été sans doute cachée sur le dessus de l'étagère. Shin l'attrapa le plus rapidement possible, le tueur s'avançant vers lui en détruisant le rempart en bois.

Le métalleux introduisit la poignée dans le trou où elle était et la fit tourner. La porte s'ouvrit et il se réfugia dans l'autre pièce, claquant le battant au nez de son poursuivant. Désespéré, Il fit coulisser le verrou en métal pour bloquer la porte, qui tremblait sous les coups de poings.

L'archer opta pour l'option qui lui semblait la plus juste : courir pour échapper à l'autre tordu et s'enfuir de la maisonnée. Il recommença sa course en soufflant fortement, fatigué autant physiquement que psychologiquement et s'arrêta brusquement après avoir tourné. Le psychopathe se trouvait devant lui, se dirigeant ostensiblement vers lui. Ne pouvant reculer, Shin tenta de l'assommer avec un coup dans le visage mais l'autre homme l'avait prévu.

Le tueur attrapa son bras et le tira de manière à lui faire mal. Déstabilisé, l'archer chuta en avant et se retrouva coincé dans les bras du maniaque, qui posa de force un masque sur sa bouche et son nez. Il se débattit mais le produit le fit s'endormir rapidement.

_ Je suis désolé.

 _Cabinet du psy. La pièce a retrouvé son état normal. Elle est bien rangée et rien ne traîne. Le psychiatre regarde à travers sa fenêtre. Il fait nuit._

 __ Alors, c'était stimulant ? Bien joué._

 _Il applaudit sans se retourner vers son patient. Il se dirige d'un air sûr à son bureau et sort son petit cahier de cuir noir. Il retourne près de sa fenêtre._

 __ Toutes ces heures passées à découvrir l'origine de vos peurs …_

 _Il ouvre le carnet. Il caresse l'image de la maison entourée de tournesol avec son épouvantail. Il lâche un petit ricanement._

 __ Et vous vous en servez à tord …_

 _Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il a l'air partagé entre le dégoût et la pitié._

 __ Votre peur dévorante... de la solitude... vous en avez fait un outil contre les personnes que vous désirez tourmenter. Cela en valait il la peine ?_

 _Il sort l'image qu'il caresse et l'examine à la lueur de la lune. Il la baisse et se retrouve nez à nez avec un clown._

 __ Quoi ?_


	7. CHAPITRE 6 VENGEANCE

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Votre auteure est maintenant corrompue par Halloween et Unril Dawn et oui, c'était à prévoir ! Maintenant, je deviens parano et je peux plus aller dehors la nuit tellement j'ai la frousse … Je suis trop sensible pour écrire ce genre de conneries XD**_

 _ **PS : le chapitre n'est pas corriger, je suis passer en coup de vent pour vous le poster ^^**_

 _ **Lorinea : Ce putain de piège à ours XD ça m'a fait tellement peur... Pour Syla, tu vas voir dans plusieurs chapitres, je laisse la surprise ^^ Ahahaha, voyons voir qui meurt aujourd'hui, parce que oui, il y a un mort ! Pour info, certains actes des persos sont déterminés … par les dés ! Bon, il a fait un échec donc tant pis pour lui XD De toute façon, une mine c'est pas accueillant XD**_

 _ **Klervia : Voilà ce qui se passe quand on part un peu trop longtemps XD pleins de cadavres qui font de l'engrais pour le sol XD J'incarne le sadisme, prépare toi à te mettre en PLS !**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Ton perso va souffriiiiiiiiir ! La PLS est trop puissante pour twaaaa ! maintenant c'est du lait au miel, parce que c'est bon bordel XD je reste vivante jusqu'à la fin et ensuite je disparais pendant une semaine XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 6 VENGEANCE**

Forêt de BlackWood. Juuri et Manon faisaient face à une bande de cerfs assez agressifs. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient sur le bord du précipice, à quelques centimètres d'une chute mortelle. Devant autant d'animaux sauvages, Manon ne se sentait pas très bien et avait envie de pleurer. L'autre lui prit la main, alors que l'autre tenait la hache.

_ Si on ne les agresse pas, ils nous laisseront tranquille, murmura t'elle en serrant sa paume.

_ T'es sûre ? Demanda Solan en tremblant, ses yeux bruns mouillés de larmes.

_ Les animaux, je les connais. Viens, suis moi.

Suivie de très près par son amie, Nakata leva sa hache de manière à présenter le côté non coupant de l'arme aux cerfs, pour paraître plus imposante. Les animaux reculèrent doucement et les laissèrent aller jusqu'à leur mâle alpha. Ne voulant pas tuer une bête qui ne lui avait rien fait, la brune continua de marcher en les esquivant, les cerfs ne le suivant pas. Elles soufflèrent un bon coup une fois qu'elles s'étaient éloignées suffisamment du troupeau.

_ Bordel, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous charger ! Murmura Manon en posant la main sur son cœur, qui battait plus rapidement que d'habitude.

_ On devrait mieux s'en aller, j'ai peur que le troupeau recommence à nous prendre en chasse, lui répondit Juuri en la prenant par le bras.

Les deux jeunes filles préférèrent s'éloigner du précipice et suivre le petit sentier qui menait à la tour radio. Solan faillit glisser dans une pente raide à cause de la neige fraîche et non compacte mais son amie l'attrapa au dernier moment, la tirant vers le haut. Ensemble, elles s'aidèrent des arbres pour monter le versant, l'épaisse couche blanche les privant des escaliers. Elles réussirent à se hisser en haut et s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. La tour radio se profilait au loin, leur donnant un peu plus de courage. Les deux s'approchèrent des fondations et Nakata prit la parole après de longues minutes de silence :

_ Merci pour m'avoir rattrapé à la cabine de téléphérique.

_ Pas de quoi. J'allais pas te laisser tomber dans le gouffre, nan ? Haussa des épaules Manon en fixant un point devant elle.

_ T'as raison. Et désolée ?

_ Mmmh ?

_ Pour Grunlek.

La brune se stoppa brutalement à la grande surprise de l'autre qui revint sur ces pas. Les yeux dans la vague, Solan semblait avoir oublié la présence de la jeune femme.

_ Manon ?

_ Je veux pas en parler !

Le hurlement fit peur à Juuri qui recula, livide. Manon semblait avoir perdu toute sa réserve et sa timidité pour devenir folle de rage devant les yeux de son amie.

_ Arrête un peu de faire ça avec tout le monde ! Arrête de jouer ton bon Samaritain ! Bordel, tu sais faire que ça ? T'en a pas un peu marre de faire la gentille fille soucieuse pour tout le monde ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre une personne chère à son cœur ? TU SAIS PAS ! TU LE...

Son cri fut stoppé par une gifle sur sa joue. Sonnée, elle chuta à terre et posa sa main là où la peau lui brûlait. Nakata la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, et la fixait de ses yeux anormalement froids.

_ C'est à toi d'arrêter de faire la conne Manon.

L'interpellée resta bouche bée devant elle. La future vétérinaire n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un ou encore parlé de cette façon. Cette dernière serra les dents et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace :

_ Tu n'es pas moi. Tu ne le sera jamais. Mais j'éprouve des sentiments. Comment crois tu que je me suis sentie en apprenant la disparition de ma meilleure amie ? Que j'allais faire comme ci de rien n'était et oublier Leonnie ?

Elle était furieuse et son ton de voix était tranchant. Elle faisait réellement peur à Manon, qui ne l'avait jamais vu en colère.

_ Je ne pouvais même pas me regarder dans une glace pendant des semaines. Je me dégoûtais parce que je n'avais rien fait pour les retrouver ou les aider. J'ai eu besoin de l'aide de chacun de mes amis pour m'aider à surmonter ce sentiment. J'ai eu de la chance et j'ai eu des personnes formidables à mes côtés mais il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à Annie et Leonnie. Et je ne suis pas la seule à en baver ou à souffrir le plus. Tu crois que Shin va réagir comment en apprenant la mort de son meilleur ami ?

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tout comme Solan qui était restée à terre.

_ Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort, Grunlek ne le voudrait pas. Ça va mettre du temps mais on put y arriver. Alors tu vas lever ton cul, on va allez appeler de l'aide, récupérer nos potes encore vivant et se casser d'ici en vitesse. Compris ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'autre se détendit. Manon accepta la main tendue vers elle et se releva en s'époussetant, n'osant pas regarder Juuri dans les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle, honteuse de son comportement.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis moi aussi à cran depuis qu'on est ici. Dépêchons nous d'aller à cette foutue tour, d'accord ?

La brune hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et elles se dirigèrent rapidement près de l'entrée de la tour. Une lumière puissante les aveugla et Manon vit que la lumière de reconnaissance était à capteur de mouvement. Bon à savoir. Juuri leva la tête en voyant la hauteur qu'il y avait à grimper à l'échelle avant d'accéder à la plate-forme et frissonna.

_ Tu veux passer en première ? Proposa Manon en voyant sa tête.

_ Ouais, sinon je vais redescendre tout de suite. Par contre, je vais pas pouvoir amener ça.

Elle déposa la hache dans la neige et attrapa les premiers échelons, grimpant doucement. Manon la suivie, un peu inquiète à cause de la peur des hauteurs de son amie. Elles arrivèrent à la première plate forme en soufflant tranquillement.

_ Ça va ?

_ Je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries... geignit Juuri, blanche. Allez on y va.

Elles continuèrent l'ascension de la tour, le vent la faisant se courber de droite à gauche. Avec soulagement, Nakata poussa la trappe avec son avant bras et entra dans la pièce en hauteur. Elle aida Manon à monter elle aussi et referma l'entrée derrière elle. Elles fouillèrent la pièce en quête de la radio ou d'un objet utile. Solan ouvrit un casier en fer dans le coin et trouva une petite image de recherche pour Annie. Elle referma prestement la porte pour ne pas montrer la feuille à son amie.

Sur le bureau, un vieux radio émetteur trônait au milieu d'une foule de papier. Juuri essaya de l'allumer en tournant les boutons mais rien ne faisait effet il n'y avait pas de courant.

_ Hé merde ! Jura t'elle en reculant et en se frottant les yeux. Y a pas de courant !

_ Le générateur est peut être dehors, c'est fréquent dans ce type d'installation...

Suivant le conseil de son amie, la jeune femme sortit, accompagnée de l'autre et fit le tour de la plate forme. Elles trouvèrent un petit boîtier métallique et en l'ouvrant, elle découvrirent un petit lance fusée. Elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Juuri devait le garder et ne pas tirer. Elles dégotèrent un second boîtier qui se révéla être le générateur.

Manon l'alluma en appuyant sur les boutons et la radio à l'intérieur s'alluma immédiatement. Les deux filles rentrèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent vers la machine. Nakata tourna le bouton pour changer la fréquence et pendant quelques secondes interminables, la radio grésilla avant de laisser s'échapper une voix masculine :

_ Allo ? Ici le shérif du compté de Black Wood, qui tente de nous contacter ?

Au bord des larmes, la future véto attrapa le micro et annonça d'une voix rapide :

_ Oh mon dieu merci, il y a quelqu'un ! Venez nous aidez, je vous en pris, il y a un maniaque dans la forêt et oh mon dieu ! Il a déjà tuer un de nos amis... !

_ Je ne vous entend pas, pouvez vous répétez ? On ne vous entend pas.

Juuri respira rapidement et tenta de se calmer. Et si le micro ne marchait pas ? Espérant une réponse positive, la jeune femme fit une nouvelle tentative sous les yeux de son amie :

_ Je m'appelle... Juuri Nakata. Avec mes amis, nous sommes coincés au chalet des Lennon de Black Wood Montain …

La radio grésilla mais la future véto continua quand même. Manon regarda par la fenêtre pendant que l'autre tentait de faire passer son message, alertée par la lumière qui s'était allumée mais pensa qu'un cerf les avait suivi.

_ Nous sommes poursuivit par un psychopathe … et … un de nos amis est mort … on a besoin d'aide...

_ Très bien, message reçu. Nous vous enverrons de l'aide une fois que la tempête se sera calmée.

Juuri sourit à Manon, heureuse de savoir que des personnes allaient leur apporter de l'aide. Cependant elle déchanta bien vite quand elle demanda :

_ Et quand au juste ?

_ Jusqu'à l'aube.

Au même moment, un bruit de câble qui cédait résonna avec violence dans la petite pièce. Livides, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec effroi alors que quelqu'un tambourinait à la trappe.

_ C'est le tueur qui vient nous chercher ! S'écria Nakata au même moment.

La tour se renversa soudainement sur le côté gauche et les deux amies chutèrent avec elle. Manon arriva à attraper un poteau de bois de la structure mais Juuri n'eut pas autant de chance. La tour se stabilisa dans une position penchée et la jeune fille se retrouva allongée sur une des vitres cassées. Elle vit la radio glisser du bureau et tomber sur elle. La jeune fille roula sur le côté alors que la machine brisa la vitre sur laquelle elle était mais avec l'élan, tomba dans le trou nouvellement fait. Elle chuta et se rattrapa sur la barrière de sécurité, son torse la heurtant douloureusement.

La jeune femme tenait la rambarde de fer à deux mains pendant que la radio demanda ce qui se passait. Juuri pendait dans le vide lorsque le second câble de soutien fut sectionné lui aussi. Les deux jeunes filles hurlèrent de terreur alors que la tour s'effondra au sol.

Manon avançait doucement, s'accrochant à la structure en bois détruite de la cabine. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait son amie. Juuri tenait toujours la barrière, incapable de remonter seule. Pendre dans le vide semblait la paralyser et elle appela son amie :

_ Manon, tu es là ?

_ T'inquiète pas, je viens t'aider !

La brune s'allongea doucement sur la plate forme pour que rien ne s'écroule et tendit la main vers Nakata. Cependant, elle sentit sous son corps les planches de bois bouger et la structure bancale plonger un peu plus vers le gouffre.

_ Bordel ! Jura t'elle entre ses dents.

_ Manon, casse toi avant que tout ne s'effondre ! La supplia son amie.

_ Pas question, je te laisse pas crever !

Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois et se pencha encore plus pour l'attraper. Juuri tendit sa main mais la barrière céda sous son poids. Manon hurla quand elle vit la future vétérinaire tomber dans le noir en criant elle aussi. Toute la structure sur laquelle l'étudiante en psycho s'effondra sur elle même et la brune se retrouva propulsée à l'entrée d'un couloir de mine, assommée, pendant que toutes les poutres en aciers et en bois chutèrent dans le précipice.

Manon se réveilla quelques minute plus tard, un mal de tête l'assommant et la laissait à moitié dans les choux. Elle se releva en grimaçant à cause de son genoux blessé et commença à marcher dans la galerie de la mine. La brune, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, décida d'allumer son téléphone pour se faire de la lumière. Congelée, elle avança doucement en s'appuyant sur les murs rocheux et abruptes tout en appelant Juuri.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réussi à secourir son amie, surtout après lui avoir dit des choses horribles. La honte lui tordait le ventre et sa respiration semblait bloquée dans sa gorge. Dans le pire des cas, elle était morte en pensant qu'elle la détestait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'être une amie horrible.

Les bruits de ses pas se répercutaient dans la galerie lourdement, accompagnés de l'eau qui coulait quelque part et des rats qui couraient le long des murs. L'atmosphère était lourde et l'air irrespirable. Au loin, Manon percevait des cris aiguës se rapprocher. Elle se sentait soudainement épiée.

La jeune femme reconnaissait parfaitement ces hurlements, elle les avait déjà entendu dans la forêt quand elle était partit avec son amie récupérer la veste sur le pont. Solan se retourna en éclairant le passage qu'elle avait utilisé avec l'écran de son portable mais ne vit rien bouger.

Elle se méfia en se détournant lentement et hurla soudainement. Une silhouette agrippa sa gorge et la souleva de terre. Manon essaya de se libérer pour respirer, seuls des bruits de déglutition sortant de sa bouche. La main qui l'avait attrapé resserra son emprise et broya sa trachée. La brune vit des étoiles devant ses yeux alors qu'elle devenait encore plus faible, ne voyant pas agresseur.

Un coup lui fut porter à la tête. Il fut tellement violent que cette dernière s'arracha d'un seul bloc et alla s'écraser au sol. Le corps tomba au sol, sans vie. Celui qui avait tué la jeune fille prit sa tête dans ses longues mains et tira le cadavre par le pied, le traînant ailleurs que dans la mine.

Chalet des Lennon. Bob et Théo avaient réussi à gravir les murs qui entouraient la propriété, malgré une blessure à la cheville que Balthazar s'était fait en escaladant, en bon peu sportif qu'il était. Ils cherchaient dans la maison des traces de Shin, qui n'était plus dans la salle de bain mais qui avait laissé l'eau dans la baignoire, ce qui était étrange pour lui.

_ Où est ce qu'il a bien pu passer ? Soupira Théo en descendant les escaliers. Pourquoi tout le monde décide de jouer à cache cache quand un meurtrier nous poursuis, tu m'explique ?

_ Aucune idée, soupira l'étudiant en droit en reposant une photo qui était sur un commode.

Silverberg la reconnu aussitôt, c'était celle de leur bal de promo qui datait de deux ans. Tout le groupe était réuni, habillés pour l'occasion. Il s'en souvenait encore, c'était la première fois qu'il avaient rencontré Syla. C'était le père de Bob, Enoch, qui avait pris la photo. Toutes les filles étaient devant et les gars derrière. C'était un de leur plus beau souvenir tous ensemble avant que la tragédie n'arrive.

_ Le connaissant, il est peut être partit explorer le sous sol ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée...

Théo le dépassa et descendit les escaliers. Bob allait le suivre lorsqu'une bougie allumée près de lui s'éteignit subitement. Il eut un mouvement de recul et regarda le bâton de cire, interloqué. Le pyromage se précipita à la suite de son ami, soudainement peu confiant envers le chalet qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

En entrant dans le salon, la porte d'une des pièces annexes se referma dans un grand bruit, les surprenant tout le deux.

_ Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, commença Théo en éclairant la porte avec sa lampe de torche, mais Shin ne fait pas ce genre de blague.

_ Je sais, chuchota Bob en fixant le battant en bois.

Silverberg lui attrapa la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du sous sol, incertains quand aux bruits qu'ils entendaient. Ils descendirent les marches pour se retrouver dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était les sous terrain.

_ Ça va jusqu' à où déjà ? Demanda le plus grand en inspectant les environs.

_ Un vieil hôtel plus loin. Tout les bâtiments sous reliés par ce sous sol pour se déplacer plus rapidement. Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais pas que vous y alliez seul ? Soupira Balthazar en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y a énormément de salles à fouiller et Shin pourrait être dans n'importe laquelle.

Ils commencèrent leur recherche d'un pas peu rassuré, surpris de temps à autre par des bruits incongrus. Théo avait la tête penchée dans une pièce quand Bob vit au fond du couloir une forme fantomatique féminine. Il tapa frénétiquement sur l'épaule de l'autre en désignant le fantôme du doigt, le visage blanc.

_ Tu as vu ?

_ Quoi ? Grogna l'adolescent en se tournant vers la fin du corridor.

La silhouette avait disparu presque instantanément.

_ Bordel, t'as pas vu le fantôme ?

_ Bob, les fantômes, ça n'existent pas !

Lennon préféra ne pas argumenter, persuadé de ce qu'il avait vu. Il lui montrerait bien assez tôt. Théo entra dans la pièce qu'il était en train d'inspecter et quand Bob voulut le suivre, la porte se referma sous son nez. Paniqué, il tapa sur la porte en appelant son ami. Celui ci ouvrit la porte et fixait Balthazar qui tremblait de peur.

_ Et il n'y a rien qui cloche d'après toi ? Murmura t'il à son compagnon.

_ Ça commence à faire beaucoup, acquiesça le plus grand.

Ils décidèrent de ne plus se séparer quoi qu'il advienne. Ils recommencèrent leur exploration des lieux et Bob trouva une paire de ciseau aiguisée, qu'il préféra garder avec lui, s sentant un peu plus en sécurité. Théo l'appela soudainement et il le rejoignit à grandes foulées. Son ami se tenait devant une maison de poupée fermée. Le jeune homme se pencha pour voir à travers les fenêtres et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.

C'était une parfaite reconstitution du jour de la disparition de ses deux sœurs. Les petites poupées nues à leurs effigies se trouvaient à la même place qu'ils étaient il y a un an. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'étage et il lui fallait une clef pour pouvoir ouvrir la maison en entier.

_ Fuck, murmura Bob en se redressant, qui a fait ça ? Qui nous a espionné ?

_ Il faut une clef pour pouvoir « jouer » avec ce bordel, murmura Théo anxieux.

Ils se détournèrent du jeu pour chercher cette fameuse clef mais restèrent scotchés sur place. Un fantôme venait de passer devant leurs yeux et Balthazar se mit soudainement à trembler :

_ Putain, je crois que c'était Annie … ou Leonnie...

_ Hé, tient le coup ! S'exclama Silverberg en attrapant son ami par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Tu crois que la séance de spiritisme l'a appelé dans notre monde ?

_ J'en sais rien, sanglota son ami contre son torse. Putain, quand est ce que tout ça va s'arrêter ?

_ Je peux rien te dire, souffla le plus grand en lui tapotant le dos.

Au fond du couloir, quelque chose tomba dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les deux amis. Théo décida d'y aller en premier, Bob derrière lui. Un tableau se trouvait au sol, ayant sauté d'une manière inexplicable du mur. Une petite clef ouvragée se trouvait pendue au crochet qui tenait habituellement le cadre.

_ Je crois que c'est cette clef la que l'on cherche, déclara le jeune homme en la prenant délicatement.

Il la tendit à Balthazar qui la prit entre ses doigts tremblants avant de faire demi tour vers la maison de poupée. Il la fit glisser dans la serrure et la tourna. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et la façade s'ouvrit doucement. Les poupées représentant Bob et Leonnie se trouvaient dans la cuisine, Shin dans la salle de bain, Juuri et Rain dans une chambre et Grunlek dans l'atelier. Ce qui choqua le plus, c'était celle de Théo et d'Annie elles se trouvaient ensemble dans une chambre.

Balthazar se retourna violemment vers son meilleur ami, qui le fixait avec peine.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Cracha t'il.

_ Des poupées qui représentent ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pourquoi Annie était avec toi ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Cette réponse calma soudainement Bob. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

_ Balthazar ? Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Bien sûr mais si tu as quelque chose à voir avec …

_ Je te dirais ça en temps et en heure. Plus tard. Quand on se sera barré d'ici par exemple.

_ A tu fais quelque chose de mal avec ma sœur ?

_ Je te le dirais plus tard. Fais moi juste confiance.

Théo lui tendit la main, le visage grave. Bob l'accepta, ayant l'impression d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable. Il le traîna littéralement jusqu'au second sous étage du sous sol. Si Shin devait être quelque part, c'était sans doute par là. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait l'endroit par cœur, le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus opprimé par son environnement. Balthazar descendit les seconds escaliers, ne voyant plus Théo dans son champs de vision. Il le retrouva dans une autre pièce, plus loin et le rejoignit. La porte se referma entre eux encore une fois et le jeune homme se précipita dessus, tenta de la défoncer. De l'autre côté, Silverberg lui demanda de se reculer, ce qu'il fit. Ce dernier enfonça la porte pour lui permettre de rejoindre son ami. Son épaule tapa durement contre le bois et sous le poids du corps, céda.

_ Trouvons Shin. Et vite, murmura Théo en le regardant.

Lennon acquiesça et se colla presque à son ami. Il ne devait pas avoir de doute sur lui pour l'instant, ils étaient tous dans une situation trop critique pour se diviser pour un malentendu.

_ Ton père a combien d'atelier ici ? Marmonna le jeune homme en pénétrant dans un nouveau hangar de travail.

_ Beaucoup trop, soupira l'étudiant en droit en examinant les alentours.

Alors que l'autre adolescent partait chercher dans son coin, Bob fouilla sur les bureaux de son père. Un magazine récent sur des lumière traînait, ce qui faisait tiquer le barbu. Son père était venu ici la dernière fois il y a six mois environ, or le magazine datait d'il y a deux mois.

_ Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui se trame...

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Théo en sortant sa tête d'un carton.

_ Le psychopathe, la mort de Grunlek, la situation dans laquelle on se trouve... tout est lié mais j'ignore comment, soupira Balthazar en soulevant une pile de faux journaux.

Il se pencha alors vers des batteries connectées à des retardateurs. Le branchement était allumé et connecté au réseau électrique, ce qui confirma les doutes du jeune pyromage.

_ BOB !

Le cri de Théo alerta le jeune homme qui se précipita vers la source de la voix. L'étudiant en droit était figé devant un panneau en liège. Des photos d'eux étaient placardées dessus, avec des petites annotations à côté. Sur la photo de Théo, des croix cachaient ses yeux.

_ Ce mec est vraiment taré, souffla Silverberg.

_ Faut qu'on y aille, confirma Bob en lui tirant le bras.

Ils reculèrent et continuèrent de rechercher leur ami. Balthazar était agité, la peur lui retournant les tripes et serrait sa gorge. Le tueur qui les traquait était vraiment mentalement dérangé pour avoir fait une fixette sur sa famille. Il leva les yeux vers Théo, désolé de devoir mettre tout ses amis en danger.

_ Bordel de merde.

Bob sortit de ses pensées sombres d'un coup en voyant ce que le faisceau de lumière de la lampe de Théo désignait. Des traces de sang au sol qui semblaient venir de dessous une lourde porte en fer. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait été tué et traîné dans la pièce.

_ Il n'y a que Shin dans le chalet normalement, balbutia le jeune homme, pâle comme la mort.

_ Bouge pas, déclara Théo en mettant dans ses mains la lumière.

En grognant, il poussa la porte et se cala entre elle et le rebord du mur.

_ Putain, c'est lourd, grogna t'il.

Bob tourna subitement la tête à droite et remarqua à mouvement derrière des planches cloutées au mur.

_ Théo, il y a quelqu'un qui a bougé, je crois que c'est Shin...

_ T'es sûr ? Nan mais parce que la je vais lâcher !

_ J'en sais rien, chuchota t'il en éclairant l'endroit où la silhouette s'était dessinée.

Balthazar pesa le pour et le contre et décida de suivre son meilleur ami.

_ Faut pas se séparer, tu as raison.

Il se glissa dans la pièce avant que l'autre jeune homme ne lâche la porte. Cette dernière se referma avec un bruit lourd et fit trembler le mur.

_ Discrétion 0, déclara Lennon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Regarde plutôt, il reste une porte, indiqua Théo en se précipitant vers elle et en passant au dessus de la remarque de son ami.

Il poussa le battant, suivit de près part Bob et se retrouvèrent dan une salle plongée dans le noir, avec seulement une lampe qui éclairait une chaise. Une personne était assises sur celle ci, leur tournant le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs pendant dans le vide. Balthazar posa une main craintive sur le dossier de la chaise et la fit tourner. Le corps de Shin se révéla à ses yeux et il recula, les larmes aux yeux :

_ Oh non putain … Il … Il est …

_ Il n'est pas mort, le contra Théo en observant son ami.

_ Quoi ? Souffla Bob en se retournant vers le métalleux.

_ Regarde sa poitrine. Il respire toujours, l'informa le jeune homme.

_ Mais qui a bien put …

Il fut interrompu par un cri de surprise à ses côtés. Théo se retrouva tirer en arrière par les cheveux, un masque à gaz sur la bouche et le nez. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil sans pouvoir rien faire et le maniaque à la tête de clown se retourna vers Bob, qui était terrifié. Il sortit la paire de ciseau de sa poche et la planta dans le bras du tueur pour le faire reculer, hurlant de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Le tueur recula de quelques pas tout en enlevant les ciseaux et murmura :

_ Vis et apprend.

Le clown s'élança vers Balthazar et lui assena un coup de poing violent au niveau du visage, plus particulièrement l'œil. Il tomba dans les pommes instantanément pendant que l'autre hurlait.

_ VIS ET APPREND !

Vieil hôtel. Théo se réveillait lentement, encore léthargique. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, surtout à la race des cheveux. Lorsqu'il essayait de bouger, ses pieds et sa main gauche restent bloqués. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux avant de les écarquiller. Il était attaché à une chaise en bois par des liens étroits. En face de lui se trouvait Balthazar, qui était encore assommé, un magnifique coquard noir autour de l'œil lui aussi était complètement attaché.

_ Bob, l'appela doucement Théo pour ne pas le faire paniquer.

L'interpellé remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Silverberg recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que l'endormi dédaigne ouvrir les yeux.

_ Théo ? Aie, ma tête, soupira t'il en grimaçant. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_ On s'est fait choppé par le maniaque apparemment, conclut le jeune homme en désignant ses attaches du menton.

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris, avant de gigoter comme un fou pour s'en défaire. Ses nerfs lâchèrent à ce moment là et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

_ C'est la fin hein ? Baragouina t'il en reniflant. Il va nous buter.

_ Pas question que quelqu'un pose la main sur toi. Je vais péter la gueule à cet enculé pour t'avoir frappé. Et ensuite le dépecer pour avoir tuer Grunlek et les filles.

Balthazar recula sur sa chaise et leva sa tête vers le ciel en pleurant, le corps tremblant.

_ Je suis désolé... tellement désolé... de t'avoir traîné la dedans … je suis le pire des potes … et tu vas crever par ma faute... pardonne moi Théodore, s'il te plaît...

_ C'est toi qui devrait me pardonner, confia son vis à vis, une expression de douleur peinte sur le visage.

_ J'ai rien à te pardonner Théo … sanglota Bob en s'agitant.

_ Il faut que je te le dise avant qu'on ne meurt !

_ Je m'en fous Théo... t'es un mec bien, je le sais...

_ Je ne suis plus un mec bien depuis l'année dernière.

Cette affirmation coupa les pleurs de Bob et le jeune homme releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, les yeux larmoyants. Silverberg baissa la tête et annonça d'une voix sombre :

_ L'année dernière, avant qu'Annie et Leonnie ne partent dans la forêt, Annie est venue me parler. Elle avait le béguin pour moi et Grunlek l'avait conseillé de venir me voir. Et je … putain je sais pas comment la conversation a dérivé comme ça … je l'ai rejeté. Violemment. Elle s'est mise en colère et on s'est disputé. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de tact à ce moment là, peut être … que rien de tout cela serait arrivé … je suis désolé Bob, leurs morts est de ma faute...

Sa voix se brisa et le silence se fit pesant. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux face à l'aveu du plus grand.

_ Tu n'es en rien responsable Théo …

Ce dernier releva la tête et fixa son meilleur ami qui lui souriait à travers les larmes.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir comment elle allait réagir. J'aurais dû faire attention à elle. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que se soit.

_ Balthazar …

Une lumière aveuglante s'alluma soudainement, surprenant les deux hommes. Ils commencèrent à paniquer en voyant une scie circulaire commencer à tourner au dessus de la tête de Bob.

_ Bonsoir mes chers cobayes.

La voix du psychopathe résonna dans la pièce, ce qui affola encore plus Lennon qui se remit à pleurer.

_ Nan, nan, nan, je vous en supplie …

_ Théodore a fait un choix crucial aujourd'hui et doit encore en refaire un.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous nous voulez encore, enculé !

_ Théodore, tu as devant toi un pistolet. Un choix très simple t'appartient : soit de tirer sur Balthazar, soit te suicider.

Le pistolet en face de Théo brillait d'une manière dangereuse. Il le prit dans sa main libre en voyant la scie doucement se rapprocher de son ami. Il tira dessus mais ne elle ne s'arrêta pas.

_ Ne fait pas l'idiot Théodore.

Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup et posa l'arme sur sa jugulaire, devant le regard effondré de Bob.

_ Nan, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! Si quelqu'un doit mourir, c'est moi ! Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie une fois, je veux te rendre la pareille !

Balthazar se mettait à crier alors que Silverberg serrait les dents, sûr de sa décision.

_ Laisse moi choisir, laisse moi te sauver... Je t'en pris Théo, si ça doit être la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie, laisse moi faire ça ! Pitié Théo, pitié …

La scie circulaire continuait toujours de descendre, s'approchant inexorablement de la tête du brun. Le jeune homme qui tenait l'arme sourit à l'autre et prononça ses dernières paroles :

_ La dernière chose que je dois faire, c'est de laver ma dette envers toi en me suicidant.

Le bruit du tir du pistolet et du hurlement de douleur de Bob résonnèrent à travers tout le sous sol.

 __ Vous êtes allez trop loin !_

 _Le psy tourne en rond dans son cabinet. Il s'agite et hurle après son patient. L'homme au masque de clown le regarde sans réagir._

 __ Ne comprenez vous pas que cette … torture a duré assez longtemps ?_

 _Le psy regarde les écrans devant lui avant de se retourner._

 __ Vous êtes CINGLE ! Vous êtes un putain de TARE !_

 _Il observe les silhouettes de la bande d'amis sur les écrans._

 __ Mais qu'est ce qu vous leur avez fait ? Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?_

 _Il pointe les vidéos du doigt en se rapprochant de son patient._

 __ Psychopathe !_

 _Son ton montre clairement son dégoût et sa fureur. Le patient semble réagir._

 __ Espèce de psychopathe !_

 _Le patient s'approche du psy en lui donne un coup de poing sur la tempe._


	8. CHAPITRE 7 VIOLENCE

_**Ayayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Bienvenue aujourd'hui pour un chapitre … haut en couleur ? Ouais, surtout en rouge et en bleu XD Aujourd'hui au programme : des personnes qui parle mal à d'autres personnes, du sang, des larmes, des révélations, des os et un contrôle sur l'anatomie humaine ^^**_

 _ **Hey, au fait vous avez vu ? Il y a un Live d'Aventures le 30 ! Youhou ! * secoue les bras et jette des oreillers partout***_

 _ **Mmmmh, vous avez une image bizarre de moi maintenant XD Bref, on laisse place aux réponses des gentilles personnes qui laissent des reviews :**_

 _ **Lorinea : Pas de crochet, punie XD Nan je blague, je trouvais cette mort trop horrible pour le pauvre Matt, il avait rien fait … bon à part être le petit ami d'une grognasse ( oui je sais je parle super bien d'Émilie XD ) Classique, la décapitation ? Ouais, un peu … j'innove pas énormément XD Je suis désolée de briser ton petit cœur, mais il n'y a pas de Thélthazar dans cette fic, même si je le voulais beaucoup ^^ Si tu veux, j'en ai sur mon compte, tu peux toujours aller voir si tu es en manque ( ceci n'est pas une pub détournée XD ). Le vis et apprend, j'ai pas comprit non plus honnêtement et je cherche toujours une explication à cette phrase ^^MEGA QTE DE LA MORT QUI TUE pour eux en effet, mais le réussiront il ? Et le psy me fait trop rire aussi XD**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Il reste plus grand monde de vivant à l'heure qu'il est XD Les pauvres personnages, je les maltraitent vraiment, ils vont m'en vouloir à mort XD Mais tu sais qu'il faut attendre DEMAIN pour avoir un nouveau chapitre ? ^^**_

 _ **Klervia : * regarde les statistiques d'espérance de survie * Mmmh, t'as pas de chance de t'attacher à ceux qui ont le moins de chance XD Sinon, pour les fautes, j(ai corrigé, normalement c'est bon ^^ merci encore mais ne t'embête pas à faire une liste à chaque fois sinon t'es pas sortie de l'auberge XD La jugulaire, c'est l'artère principale entre le cerveau et le cœur, si t'es touché là, tu meurs sans qu'on puisse te sauver. Le psychopathe qui est en fait un stalker de Bob... LA REVELATION XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 _ **Ps : pour ceux qui peuvent, quand la scène arrive dans les mines ( je spoile pas le personnage ) vous pouvez écouter une musique qui s'appelle « Drowning in Fear » de Paul Dinletir. Je trouve qu'elle va très bien à l'action et au ressenti de la scène ^^**_

 **CHAPITRE 7 VIOLENCE**

Sous sol du vieil hôtel. Shin sortit des méandres de son sommeil forcé. Il bougea un peu et se rendit compte qu'il était ligoté. L'archer tenta de se soustraire à ses liens sans grande réussite. Un chuchotement attira son attention à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se pencha et reconnu Syla derrière une petite bouche d'égout.

_ Hé Korry, t'es réveillé ?

_ Putain qu'est ce que tu fous là Flicker ?

Le jeune homme prit appuie sur ses pieds et poussa sa chaise roulante jusqu'à l'autre homme. Rapidement, il lui présenta les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier au niveau des poignets et Syla les coupa avec sa machette. Il la passa à Shin qui s'empressa de détruire celles à ses pieds. Aussitôt fait, il s'accroupit au niveau des grilles et redonna l'arme tranchante à son propriétaire.

_ Je suis bien content de te voir abruti. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Où est Rain ? Demanda Shin. Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

De la tristesse et de la colère traversèrent l'œil de Syla qui lui répondit d'une voix étranglée.

_ Rain est morte...

_ Quoi ?

_ Rain est morte. Il y a un putain de psychopathe qui cherche à tous nous buter dans la forêt et il a tué Rain. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

_ Oh putain, lâcha Shin dans un souffle. Je suis désolé mec.

_ Pas de ta faute, la mienne.

_ Écoute. Le psychopathe dont tu parle, c'est lui qui m'a agressé. Il m'a montré une vidéo où Grun … finissait découpé en deux et …

_ Krayn est mort ? L'interrogea le jeune adulte.

L'autre acquiesça, encore chamboulé et le grand soupira.

_ Je peux pas passer, la porte est bloquée de mon côté, commença Syla en attirant l'attention de son vis à vis. Tu peux essayer de faire quelque chose ? On va chopper les autres par la peau du cul et les tirer en lieu sûr.

Shin hocha la tête en demandant à l'autre de l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers une porte en bois près de l'entrée du grillage. Son sac à dos était négligemment sur la poignée et l'archer n'eut qu'à le prendre en ouvrant la porte. Il chercha dans ses affaires une petite lampe de torche qu'il amenait toujours avec lui et l'alluma.

L'adolescent illumina les marches qu'il descendit et essaya de deviner quelle porte menait à Syla. Il la trouva aisément, étant la seule à avoir une lourde planche en bois qui la barrait. Il la souleva avec difficulté et ouvrit le passage à l'adulte. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques minutes avant que Shin ne le dépasse. Surpris, Flicker se retourna et le regarda fouiller dans son sac.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous tête de gland ? Grogna t'il alors que l'autre sortait des vêtements.

_ Tu vois, se faire poursuivre par un psychopathe alors qu'on est en serviette c'est pas l'idéal. Tu peux te retourner ? Déclara Korry en le fixant.

Syla eut le respect de se détourner pour le laisser s'habiller tranquillement. En deux minutes, Shin avait finit d'enfiler un pantalon de yoga noir et un sweat bleu marine. Il veilla à mettre la capuche sur sa tête et marmonna contre son étourderie en voyant qu'il n'avait pas son écharpe.

_ Allez on y va, fit il en tapotant l'épaule de Syla avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir fait une trêve temporaire dans leur querelle et avaient le même objectif en tête : s'occuper de réduire ce tueur au silence le plus total pour avoir tué une personne de leur groupe. La tension était palpable et l'air sombre de Flicker montrait clairement la violence des sentiments qui l'agitait.

Les cris de Bob et Théo résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de foncer jusqu'à la porte qui laissait échapper les pleurs des deux étudiants en droit. Les deux jeunes hommes comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant d'enfoncer la porte en même temps.

Une forte lumière illuminait Lennon et Silverberg. Les deux s'agitèrent brutalement en voyant le psychopathe s'approcher d'eux.

_ NAN DEGAGE ! hurlait Balthazar en se débattant contre ses liens.

Théo pointa le pistolet sur la poitrine du tueur avant de tirer les balles qui restaient. Le clown observa ses vêtements un instant avant de se diriger vers la table. Shin et Syla restèrent scotchés à leurs places.

_ Théo, Théo, Théo. Sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des balles à blanc ?

L'homme posa ses mains sur son masque et le retira doucement, exposant son visage au regard des quatre hommes dans la pièce, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Grunlek ? Souffla Shin, perdu.

Mines. Une personne pendait doucement, la cheville accrochée par un fil. Juuri ouvrit alors ses yeux, paniquée d'être suspendue dans le vide et posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

_ Oh mon dieu, sanglota t'elle, Manon ? C'est pas vrai …

Elle renifla et tenta de se calmer. Tout d'abord, elle devait trouver un moyen de retourner sur la terre ferme, le sang lui montant déjà à la tête. Nakata repéra une échelle qui lui semblait proche et commença un mouvement de balancier pour se diriger vers elle. La jeune femme s'y reprit à trois fois avant de pouvoir attraper les échelons. La corde à son pied lâcha au même moment et un bout de la structure en femme au dessus d'elle tomba. Déséquilibrée, elle glissa et retomba quelques mètres plus bas, les os de sa cage thoracique craquant dans bruit inquiétant. Essoufflée, elle tenta de se mettre à l'abri rapidement en voyant les poutres en bois tomber mais elle ne le fut pas assez. Un débris lourd tomba sur sa cheville, qui émit un craquement étrange. Juuri se traîna alors à l'entrée de la mine et vit toute la structure de la tour radio s'effondrer dans le précipice.

La jeune femme posa la main sur son cœur et essaya de reprendre une respiration correcte, sans pour autant qu'elle soit régulière. Elle se releva dans le noir et tenta de faire une torche. Elle prit un long bout de bois qui traînait au sol et enroula sa chemise, qu'elle portait à la taille, autour. S'approchant d'un fût, elle trempa le tout dans l'essence avant de l'allumer grâce à des flammes qui venaient des débris en feu de la structure tombée.

Boitillant à cause de sa blessure à la cheville, elle s'avança dans la galerie de la mine en appelant son amie disparue. Juuri ignorait qu'il y avait autant de galerie sous ses pieds et paniquait de ne pas retrouver son chemin ou de tomber nez à nez avec le psychopathe qui les pourchassait. Elle débarqua dans un grand espace aménagé pour les mineurs afin qu'ils remontent à la surface. Nakata alluma une lampe à pétrole qui se trouvait près de l'ascenseur afin d'avoir un repère dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle tenta de faire fonctionner l'élévateur, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le courant ne circulant pas.

_ Génial, soupira Juuri en relevant la tête.

Le générateur se trouvait à l'étage au dessus, qui était accessible grâce à une échelle rouillée. Elle prit bien soin de tenir correctement sa torche et commença son ascension. Rendue à la fin, elle posa sa torche de fortune sur le sol pour pouvoir se hisser. L'échelle grinça alors et ses attaches se décrochèrent. La jeune femme tomba alors en arrière et traversa les planches au sol avant de rouler sur une pente rocailleuse.

La châtain atterrit au sol lourdement, sonnée par la descente. Elle se releva en se tenant la tête, le front entaillé mais sans grande gravité. Privée de sa lumière, Juuri n'eut d'autre choix que d'allumer son téléphone, presque vide de batterie. Lorsqu'elle le débloqua avec son doigt, des crânes humains apparurent devant ses yeux, la faisant paniquer.

_ Non, non ! Hurla t'elle en se détournant vers le mur et en s'appuyant dessus. Dites moi que je suis dans un cauchemar, je vous en supplie...

Elle avait atterrit sur des ossements humains qui jonchaient le sol comme un tapis. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, voyant qu'il y avait plus de deux corps sur le sol. Combien de personnes étaient mortes ici ? Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à le savoir, ni dans quelle condition. Elle se décida à avancer, voulant quitter cette mine de malheur recouverte de cadavres et marcha le plus rapidement possible en dépit de sa blessure. Avec soulagement, elle vit le bout d'une échelle qui menait à une sortie. Sa joie fut de bien courte durée quand une gerbe de flamme s'éleva d'une autre sortie, impossible à monter pour elle.

Apeurée, elle s'approcha du mur et posa sa main dessus, évaluant la distance qu'elle avait à grimper avant de pouvoir agripper l'échelle. Quatre mètres environ, selon ses estimations.

_ Shin peut grimper ça, ça doit pas être si compliqué...

Elle empoigna une roche qui lui semblait faire un bon appuie et se hissa le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne baissa pas la tête, son vertige la reprenant. Pour aller plus vite, elle choisit de sauter jusqu'au début de l'échelle et empoigna in extremis le dernier barreau. Juuri se balança quelques instants dans le vide avant de se tirer vers le haut à la force de ses bras. Elle se coucha quelques instants sur le sol, ravie d'avoir réussie cet exploit sans tomber avant de reprendre sa course dans les mines, : elle voulait retrouver son amie et s'enfuir d'ici. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était persuadée.

Elle ralluma son téléphone qu'elle avait mis en sécurité dans sa poche lors de son ascension et le bougea de gauche à droite pour illuminer les environs.

_ Manon ? Manon ? Implora t'elle, presque en larmes.

Son téléphone émit des petits bips sonores avant de s'éteindre. Juuri jura en le secouant et le remit dans sa poche. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à un point de lumière et aperçut une sortie qui menait au grand air en hauteur.

_ Dieu merci, souffla la jeune femme en se précipitant vers la chance de sa vie.

Elle tenta de grimper mais glissa sur na neige et su les roches verglacées. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence la pente était trop raide et elle trop fatiguée pour pouvoir sortir d'ici par cette sortie. Elle posa sa tête contre le pente en soufflant un bon coup : elle voulait juste se mettre en boule et ne plus bouger. Elle essuya ses yeux en se secouant fermement, ne voulant pas abandonner Manon dans les galeries. Nakata se rapprocha d'un tas de taule pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête pour la sortie mais trouva une inscription gravée dans le mur.

_ C'est la même date qu'aujourd'hui, il y un an, murmura t'elle en passant ses doigts sur les chiffres.

Elle commençait réellement à être effrayée par ses découvertes. Dans le tas de taules au sol ressortait une planche de bois en forme de croix. Craintive, elle la souleva et aperçue un nom gravée dessus. Leonnie. Juuri lâcha la planche en faisant un bond de deux mètres en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement partagé entre la peur et la douleur.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Pleura t'elle en se penchant en avant, secouée par les sanglots.

Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre au clair ce qui se passait. Pourquoi une croix au nom de Leonnie se trouvait là ? Pourquoi toutes ces choses se passaient elles en même temps ? Juuri partit dans le coin opposée en sanglotant. Un tas étrange était disposée dans le fond et sans réfléchir, elle essaya de retourner ce qui se trouvait au dessus. La jeune femme tomba en arrière et hurla en voyant la tête de Leonnie tomber à terre.

_ NON MON DIEU NON !

Elle se mit en boule et cacha ses yeux avec ses bras, ses mains tirant ses cheveux. Elle avait le cadavre de sa meilleure amie devant les yeux, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était déjà morte. Juuri cria de douleur en se balançant d'avant en arrière pour se rassurer. Non, non, non, non … La future vétérinaire se leva d'un seul bond et partit en courant dans la direction opposée, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. C'était l'endroit où Annie et Leonnie étaient mortes, elle en était à présent convaincue. Elle fuyait pour échapper à son passé, comme ci c'était lui qui la poursuivait. Elle passa devant le générateur, qu'elle activa rapidement puis elle attrapa sa torche laissée au sol et décida de sauter les trois mètres qui la séparaient du sol, malgré sa douleur à la cheville qui se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Juuri se précipita dans l'ascenseur et baissa la poignée. Il se mit aussitôt en marche et monta quelques étages avant de s'arrêter. La jeune femme en sortit mais se plaqua à la cabine pour se cacher. Un inconnu se tenait debout en plein milieu du passage, un lourd lance flamme accroché dans le dos.

_ Pas par là, pitié, laissa t'elle échapper entre ses dents.

Juuri attendit que l'inconnu regarde ailleurs pour s'élancer en direction de la sortie. En entendant les bruits de pas, l'homme se mit à courir après elle, lui demandant de s'arrêter. Les appels ne la firent que courir plus vite en espérant lui échapper. Elle renversa un tonneau remplit d'essence et l'alluma en jetant sa torche dans le liquide, priant que cela ralentirait son agresseur.

Elle se retrouva face à un cul de sac. Elle jura avant de se glisser dans une cachette entre le mur et une plaque de bois et retint sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle entendit les pas sourds de l'homme s'approcher de là où elle était avant que sa silhouette n'apparaisse devant elle, la fixant intensément.

Sous sol du vieil hôtel. Shin et Syla se précipitèrent vers leurs deux amis attachés et dénouèrent rapidement leurs liens pendant que Grunlek riait aux éclats. Bob massa ses poignets en fixant son ami alors que Théo lui envoyait un regard dégoûté.

_ Alors, ma petite plaisanterie vous a plu ? Demanda le nain en hoquetant.

_ T'es complètement cinglé Grunlek, fit Balthazar en fonçant des sourcils.

Le barbu ria encore avant de se diriger vers une caméra et un ordinateur que personne n'avait encore remarqué.

_ Quand je pense que je prépare tout depuis un an et que vous êtes tombez droit dans le panneau ! Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai fait hein ?

Les quatre hommes ne lui répondirent pas et Krayn continua sur sa lancée :

_ Ton père serait si fier de ce que j'ai fait Bob ! Mon stage avec lui m'a fait rentrer dans son cœur apparemment ! Alors il m'a donné la clef pour le chalet quand je lui ai expliqué que je voulais faire un court métrage d'horreur ! Nan mais quel abruti !

Il laissa échapper un rire digne des pires méchants avant de révéler :

_ Et vous y avez cru ! L'histoire de fantôme, les portes qui se ferment, les objets qui bougent ! Tout, d !

_ Mais tu es mort devant mes yeux ! Grogna Théo, enragé.

_ Il a utilisé un faux corps, répondit Bob en fixant toujours Grunlek. Ça se fait dans le cinéma, pas étonnant qu'il est réussi à en dégoter un si il était de mèche avec mon père...

Le nain lui lança un grand sourire et s'exclama :

_ Arrêtez de faire vos têtes d'enterrement ! C'était une super blague nan ? Et puis tout a été filmé, fit il en désignant les caméras. On va faire le buzz sur internet ! On a tout : de l'amitié, des révélations, de l'amour à sens unique … putain, je suis sûr qu'en Chine, ils ne vont pas avoir assez de serveur pour compter le nombre de vues que vous allez faire !

_ Je vais lui péter la gueule ! Gronda Syla en s'approchant de Grunlek.

Théo et Shin se positionnèrent en travers de son chemin mais cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter.

_ Rain est morte PUTAIN !

Le silence plana alors dans la pièce alors que tout le monde digérait la nouvelle information. Grunlek semblait tout à coup perdu et murmura :

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle est morte par ta faute ENCULE !

Flicker se débarrassa des deux amis du nain et colla à ce dernier un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoya dans l'inconscience.

Un cabanon dehors. Théo et Syla traînèrent Grunlek dehors, n'hésitant pas à le bousculer. Ce dernier tomba à genoux sur na neige mais le jeune adulte l'empoigna par les vêtements et le força à avancer. Silverberg ne dit mot, comprenant la rage de son compagnon.

_ Les mecs, je vous jure que je n'ai pas voulu la mort de Rain, supplia le nain.

_ Et moi, je jure que je n'ai pas voulu te faire mal, grogna Syla en le tapant dans les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber à terre.

_ Hé, calme toi, demanda Théo en relevant Grunlek.

_ Il a buté ma sœur, ce pauvre con, et tu veux que je sois clément avec lui ?

Syla se dressa de toute sa hauteur et dévisagea l'autre homme. Ce dernier soutint son regard en déclarant :

_ Il ne l'a pas tué intentionnellement. Je comprends que tu sois en colère...

_ En colère, vraiment ? Ironisa t'il en souriant d'une manière dérangeante.

_ On l'attache dans le cabanon et on attend l'aube pour appeler la police. On verra ce qu'ils feront de lui, mais il ne faut pas qu'on le cogne sinon on va avoir des emmerdes.

Flicker émit un grognement animal avant de traîner littéralement Krayn par le col. Il l'assit sur un petit banc en bois avant de l'entourer d'une corde épaisse, le liant à un poteau de bois.

_ Excuse moi si ça te serre un peu, railla Syla en l'attachant le plus serré qu'il pouvait.

Grunlek émit un petit cri de douloureux avant de commencer à partir dans un délire sur les différentes cordes que l'on pouvait utiliser pour attacher quelqu'un. Syla se rapprocha de Théo, qui l'observait les bras croisés, une batte dans une de ses mains. L'adulte sortit par réflexe le pistolet qu'il avait trouvé dans l'asile et le tint fermement.

_ Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Demanda Flicker en le désignant du menton.

_ Il a dû arrêter les séances de psy et ses cachets contre le dépression je suppose. Et quand je pense qu'on a pas vu ça...

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent quand le nain les appela, en souriant stupidement.

_ Hé hé Théo, ça va ? Nan franchement, est ce que ça va ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Souffla Silverberg, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de lancer une discussion avec son ami déséquilibré.

_ Toute cette petite blague t'as bien rapproché de Bob hein ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

_ Je pensais que comme tu avais rejeté cette pauvre Annie, t'avais changé de bord tu vois. T'auras peut être plus de chance avec Balthazar, c'est un garçon facile. Il doit bien savoir ouvrir les cuisses...

_ TA GUEULE !

Théo leva sa batte pour faire peur à Grunlek qui se tut aussitôt. Rouge de colère, il recula en jurant de lui faire la peau. Syla regardait l'autre tourner en rond en poussant des exclamations outrées lorsque Grunlek l'appela à son tour.

_ Hey hey, Syyylaaaaa …

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang, mais l'autre ne se découragea pas :

_ J'ai un problème Syla. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu envie de tuer Rain. Mais vraiment, pourquoi j'aurais eu envie de la tuer ? Elle est si douce, si charmante... un peu Juuri tu vois ? Sauf que Juuri doit avoir un peu plus de caractère au lit...

_ MAIS FERME LA ENCULE !

Flicker pointa son pistolet sur Grunlek et Théo eut le réflexe de taper sur sa main pour lui faire lâcher l'arme. Elle tomba de ses mains alors que l'autre laissa échapper un soupir de douleur.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu croyais que j'allais lui tirer dessus ?

_ Heu... je … excuse moi, bafouilla Silverberg en constatant son erreur.

Syla se pencha pour rattraper son pistolet et désigna la personne attachée qui était repartit en plein délire.

_ Je vais le surveiller, tu devrais retourner au chalet avec les autres.

_ Tu fais pas de connerie, hein ?

_ Je vais essayer, fit il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose avant de se retournant et de repartir dans le blizzard pour rejoindre ses amis.


	9. CHAPITRE 8 REVELATION

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Nous nous rapprochons un peu plus de la fin de l'intrigue, ce qui semble vous perturbez de plus en plus ^^**_

 _ **Sinon, je pensais à ça, est ce que vous voudriez un petit recueil de OS avec des situations du groupe avant toute la catastrophe ( genre l'anecdote des power ranger ou autre … ) ?**_

 _ **Allez, réponse aux reviews ^^**_

 _ **Lorinea : Mes allusions sont pas assez subtiles ? Je suis déçue XD Promis, un jour, j'écrirais un truc sur Shin qui prend son bain pour te faite plaisir XD Grunlek un peu plus fou ? Oki je vais essayer de faire ça ^^ Le nom de l'homme arrive …**_

 _ **Charybde Syla : Syla est badass, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? XD Tu vas rien lui faire à Grun hein ? HEIN ? La montagne, la montagne, la montagne c'est génial … quoooiii ? Il manque des morts j'ai l'impression, je vais arranger ça …**_

 _ **Klervia : Grunlek qui devient fou est quelque chose d'assez drôle à écrire, et je riais toute seule en écrivant la scène de la cabane XD Pour le poursuivant de Juuri, tu vas voir ça tout de suite ^^ Les montagnes sont pas vraiment sûrs dans Aventures XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 8 REVELATION**

Mines. L'inconnu devant Juuri attrapa fermement son poignet alors que la jeune fille se débattait en criant.

_ Lâchez moi, mais lâchez moi !

Il la tira hors de sa cachette avec force et la tint solidement, bien qu'elle gigotait dans tout les sens. Des cris suraiguës lui fit tourner la tête vers le passage qu'il avait utilisé et il poussa sa prisonnière dans un trou. Elle n'eut le temps que de percevoir une peau bronzée cachée par des lunettes et une écharpe avant de tomber dans un petit passage étroit. L'homme lui lança quelque chose en lui conseillant de l'utiliser avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Nakata se releva de sa chute et attrapa l'objet en question à ses côtés. Une fusée de détresse qui pouvoir être utilisée pour faire de la lumière. Soulagée de ne pas rester dans le noir, elle la craqua et observa les environs. Elle était descendue encore plus profondément dans les mines à son grand désarroi.

En s'aidant de la fusée éclairante, elle s'approcha des poutres qui soutenaient la galeries et qui étaient placardées de fiches d'informations. Une d'elles attira son attention elle prévenait d'un éboulement dans une zone de la mine qu'elle n'avait pas visité, entre deux . Le message datait de cinquante voir soixante ans et indiquait qu'un nombre élevé de mineurs étaient morts sous les rochers, sans que Juuri ne puisse savoir combien, la fiche étant trop abîmée pour le deviner, laissant juste devant ses yeux les noms des hommes disparus. Elyren. Hans.

C'était peut être pour cette raison que les mines avaient été condamnées par les parents de Bob quand ils avaient commencé leur travaux de construction du chalet. Nakata recula, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait, vraiment. Elle continua donc son chemin, cherchant par réflexe Manon sans grand espoir à travers ces immenses galeries.

Le chemin devint soudainement étroit. Des planches rétrécissaient le chemin et Juuri s'y glissa précautionneusement, assez fine pour pouvoir passer de justesse. Au milieu du chemin, alors qu'elle soufflait un bon coup, une main griffue détruisit les planches de bois à quelques centimètres de son inspira d'un seul coup et se mit à courir alors que la créature derrière elle émit un cri aiguë.

Juuri se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible, coursée par une chose qui n'était certainement pas un animal. Elle fuit en sautant par dessus les trous béants d'un pont suspendu, encore plus paniquée par le vide sous ses pieds. Elle lâcha sans faire exprès sa fusée qu'elle rattrapa au vol et continua sa course, haletante et sanglotante. Elle trouva comme par miracle l'ascenseur qui menait dehors et se jeta dedans en tirant de toute ses forces sur le mécanisme.

L'élévateur montait trop lentement à son goût et se cala contre un coin pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. La cabine s'arrêta alors dans un mouvement brusque alors que les cris étaient juste à côtés de ses oreilles. Lentement, elle tourna les yeux vers la bête qui semblait chercher quelque chose, la chercher. Juuri rencontra ses yeux aveugles et fit un sorte de ne pas bouger un seul muscle de son corps, ni à faire un seul son bien que des larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Le monstre pencha son corps allongé et squelettique vers l'avant avant de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche. Il ouvrit sa bouche dont les dents pointues ressortaient pou laisser échapper un hurlement. Nakata ferma les yeux, persuadée que sa dernière heure était venue.

Le monstre décida de s'éloigner et le jeune femme tenta sa chance pour s'échapper. Elle bondit comme une folle hors de la cabine et se précipita à l'air libre. Sur son chemin, elle tira une lourde chaîne qui fit s'ouvrir un compartiment en hauteur plein de roches qui bouchèrent le chemin pendant quelques instants au monstre. Juuri poussa différents barils remplient d'essence et jeta sa fusée dans le liquide, embrasant ce dernier, espérant que le feu soit une faiblesse pour ce genre de créature.

Elle sauta de la passerelle pour atterrir au sol le plus rapidement possible, en dépit de sa jambe blessée. Elle appuya sur un bouton déclenchant le lancement de tapis pour apporter les roches au broyeur. Juuri monta dessus et pria pour que le monstre ne la réceptionne pas à la fin. Elle sauta sur le second tapis pour éviter le broyeur et fonça se barricader dans une salle annexe.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son sœur en s'accroupissant, prête à repartir en cas de danger. Sa cheville la brûlait atrocement et sa respiration était laborieuse, sans doute des côtes fêlées. Le silence lui semblait bien trop étrange alors pour se rassurer, elle sortit le lance fusée de la tour qu'elle avait gardé dans la poche de sa veste.

Quelque chose tomba juste devant elle. Interloquée, elle regarda sans vraiment comprendre le corps sans tête en face d'elle, avant de reconnaître les vêtements de Manon. Juuri leva doucement la tête, la respiration coupée et croisa les yeux aveugles du monstre qui se tenait juste au dessus d'elle. Elle eut une seconde d'absence avant de pointer le lance fusée vers la créature en hurlant. La chose se prit la fusée dans la figure, ce qui la fit reculer et la jeune femme sprinta pour ouvrir la porte en face d'elle. Elle la ferma violemment avant de faire glisser un vieux verrou pour barricader derrière elle. Ne voulant pas que la chose la rattrape, elle sauta agilement jusqu'à une poutre en face d'elle.

La porte derrière la jeune femme se brisa et le monstre grimpa le long du mur en bois. Paniquée devant la vision d'horreur, Juuri agrippa une sorte de tyrolienne qui descendit à toute allure vers le sol. Les roues de la tyrolienne rencontrèrent brutalement un poteau de séparation et se prisa sous l'impact. La jeune femme tomba de plusieurs mètres avant de finir rouler dans la poudreuse. Ses blessures lui faisaient de plus en plus mal mais elle se força à se lever pour fuir vers le chalet pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Chalet. Bob, Théo et Shin discutaient tranquillement dans le salon mais se stoppèrent en entendant des cris féminins provenant du dehors. Surpris de reconnaître le voix de Juuri hurler à la mort, ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme débarqua dans le vestibule et tomba au sol, reculant de l'entrée :

_ Ferme cette porte, FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Elle trébucha en reculant alors que Théo faisait coulisser le verrou. Leur amie semblait affolée au possible et en larmes. Shin et Bob l'attrapèrent chacun sous un bras pour la soulever et la remettre sur ses jambes.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Balthazar, perdu. Pourquoi tu as du sang sur tes vêtements ?

_ Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée Ju ? L'interrogea Shinddha en la soutenant jusqu'au canapé, aidé de Lennon.

_ J'ai cru … que j'allais pas y … y arriver …

Le jeune femme pleurait toutes las larmes de son corps et tremblait comme une feuille. L'archer la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça, dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu. Il échangea un regard avec ses deux amis, inquiet de savoir les raisons de l'état de Juuri. Théo s'agenouilla face à elle alors que sa tête immergeait du sweat du jeune homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

_ Il faut que tu nous explique ce qui t'arrive, souffla t'il gentiment en posant sa main sur son genou dans un geste protecteur.

À travers ses larmes, le jeune femme tenta d'articuler une phrase cohérente pendant que Bob lui frottait le dos pour la réchauffer et la réconforter :

_ Y … a un putain … de monstre... dans les mines …

Surpris, Silverberg se redressa et éleva un peu la voix alors que la main de Bob se stoppait.

_ C'était une blague de Grunlek pour se venger de la mort de Leonnie et d'Annie, c'est juste...

_ TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE FOLLE ?! Hurla Juuri avant de se remettre à pleurer pour de bon en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains sur les yeux. J'ai vu ce monstre de mes propres yeux … et le cadavre de Manon … elle s'est fait butter par ce truc... gémit elle pitoyablement.

Shin repassa son bras par dessus les épaules de la futur vétérinaire et l'enlaça de nouveau, jetant un regard noir à son ami pour l'avoir fait pleurer de nouveau.

_ Tu veux m'expliquer depuis le début ? Murmura l'archer en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui gênaient son amie.

Un peu calmée, Juuri respira un peu avant d'expliquer sans pleurer :

_ On est allée avec Manon à la tour radio pour trouver une radio et demander de l'aide... on a réussi à faire passer le message mais … la tour c'est effondrée, les câbles ont lâchés, je sais pas comment ! Avec Manon, on est tombées dans la mine et elle a essayé de me rattraper mais la structure s'est effondrée... Je me suis retrouvée coincée dans les mines et il y avait … ce monstre, je sais même pas ce que c'est ! Il m'a poursuivi et m'a jeté le cadavre de Manon juste devant les yeux …

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et se balança doucement, les yeux emplis de larmes :

_ Dans les mines... j'ai … j'ai trouvé la tête de Leonnie... oh mon dieu, elle morte les gars !

Pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une crise d'angoisse, Korry la reprit dans ses bras et jetant un regard apeuré vers ses amis restés en retrait. Tous avaient cette expression choquée face à la nouvelle. Bob fit un signe à Shin pour lui dire de calmer la jeune femme avant de tirer par le bras Théo un peu plus loin pour lui parler :

_ Écoute, je crois que Grunlek n'est pas le responsable de tout ce merdier, murmura le brun et tournant la tête vers les deux adolescents sur le canapé.

_ Sans blague, ironisa Silverberg en levant les yeux au ciel. Putain, on fait quoi maintenant ? Les monstres tueurs dans la forêt, j'avais pas vraiment ça au programme.

_ On se barricade et on attend les secours, c'est la meilleure des solutions...

La porte arrière du chalet claqua soudainement et Syla débarqua en trombe dans le salon, alerté par les cris de Juuri plus tôt. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça, heureux de la voir vivante.

_ Putain, tu vas bien ? Demanda le jeune adulte en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les hoquets l'agitant.

_ Où... où est Rain ? Questionna t'elle en la cherchant du regard

_ Elle ne s'en est pas sortit, murmura douloureusement Flicker en baissant la tête.

Nakata pleura silencieusement la disparition d'une de ses plus proches amies.

_ On est déjà à deux morts... sanglota t'elle en se tenant la tête. Quand est ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

Syla chercha du regard Manon mais Théo lui fit un signe de tête attristé. Il comprit immédiatement et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se relever et de s'approcher des deux étudiants en droit. Il laissa Shin réconforter sa meilleure amie, étant peu enclin aux paroles gentilles et affectueuses.

_ T'as fait quoi de Grunlek ? Se renseigna Balthazar en fixant le nouveau dans la pièce.

_ Je l'ai laissé dans la cabane, je suis venu ici dès que je l'ai entendu hurler.

_ Donc tu veux dire qu'il est seul avec des monstres qui tournent aux alentours ?

_ Des monstres ? Quoi ?

Théo expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils venaient tous d'apprendre au sujet des attaques.

_ Bordel de merde, c'est pas …

Il se fit interrompre par des coups donnés dans la porte d'entrée. Tous se turent et regardèrent le couloir qui menait au vestibule.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Murmura Bob en se penchant pour voir quelque chose.

_ Aucune idée. Faut qu'on aille voir, décréta Syla en sortant son pistolet de sa veste.

Tacitement, Théo et Syla décidèrent d'y aller en premier, étant les deux plus costauds en cas d'attaque, Bob en soutient. S' ils ne parvenaient pas à battre ce qui voulait leurs peaux, Shin et Juuri auraient normalement assez de temps pour s'enfuir. Avec inquiétude, la jeune femme regarda les trois garçons s'approcher de la porte d'entrée et se mettre en position, Syla en face avec l'arme braquée et Bob et Théo sur le côté, derrière la porte pour surprendre l'ennemi.

Silverberg ouvrit la porte et un grand homme entra soudainement, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Il donna un coup dans la main armée de Syla qui lâcha la pistolet de surprise. L'inconnu poussa Théo et Bob et referma la porte en les poussant en avant dans le bâtiment.

_ Allez, avancez ! Tonna t'il en poussant les garçons dans la salon.

Reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait sauvé dans les mines, Juuri essaya de se relever mais retomba sur le canapé aussitôt, sa cheville ne soutenant plus son poids.

_ Vous êtes tous là, bande de gosses ?

_ Hé, on est pas des gosses ! Grogna Théo en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Laisse-le Théo !

Tout les garçons se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui avait un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

_ Mais …

_ Il m'a aidé quand j'étais dans les mines, révéla-t-elle en fixant l'inconnu. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

L'homme retira ses lunettes de protection et son foulard devant la bouche. Il montra alors des yeux noirs et des cheveux attachés en dreadlocks, ainsi qu'un bouc épais noir.

_ Gamine, t'as eu de la chance de pas finir comme ta pote.

Le silence plana sur le groupe pendant que chacun se jaugeait du regard.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Bob en retenant Théo par le bras.

_ Je suis Mahyar, le garde de ces lieux.

_ Garde ? Ironisa Syla en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Je protège les gosses comme vous des wendigos.

Alors que le jeune adulte se gonflait face à cette insulte, Shin prit la parole, alors qu'il avait été silencieux pendant tout ce temps :

_ Wendigos ? Vous voulez dire ce qui a attaqué Juuri ?

_ Ouais. Je chasse ces trucs depuis des années et voilà que vous venez pointer votre nez dans un territoire qui ne vous appartient pas.

_ Les Lennon seraient ravis d'entendre ça, railla Syla en croisant les bras.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier...

Mahyar réajusta son lance flamme dans le dos en regardant fixement Flicker, qui se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise face à ce regard pénétrant.

_ Cette terre appartient aux wendigos, pas aux humains. Cette terre subie une malédiction depuis des temps anciens. Si n'importe quel être humain a recourt au cannibalisme dans cette montagne, alors l'esprit du wendigo sera libéré et c'est pas des gamins dans votre genre qui pourront faire quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Interrogea Balthazar, curieux.

_ Je le sais parce qu'une de vos amis s'est faite décapitée devant moi. Alors je vous conseille de vous barricader dans un lieu sûr.

Syla repensa à l'attaque qu'il avait subi avec Rain. C'était donc cela qui l'avait traîné et tué dans les mines ? Il baissa la tête.

_ La cave, ça va ?

_ Parfait.

_ Attendez, j'ai laissé Grunlek seul dehors ! S'exclama Théo en s'approchant de Mahyar.

Il gratta son bouc quelques instants avant de lâcher :

_ Tout se passe très vite dans cette montagne, ton ami est déjà sans doute mort.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre, je vais le récupérer quand même !

Leurs poitrines se touchaient presque pendant qu'il s'affrontaient du regard devant les autres.

_ Tu n'es pas préparé à ce qui se trouve dehors.

_ Je sais tirer, je pense pas que ce soit un problème.

Théo le gratifia d'un sourire carnassier dont il avait le secret, auquel Mahyar répondit avec autant de sadisme.

_ Vous quatre, vous devriez allez vous cacher dans la cave et vous barricader si on ne reviens pas, ordonna l'homme.

_ Je vais t'attendre à l'entrée si jamais tu as des soucis, imposa Bob en se rapprochant de Théo. Syla et Shin devraient aider Juuri à descendre à la cave avec sa blessure.

Les trois acquiescèrent et aidèrent la jeune femme à se tenir sur ses jambes. Ils disparurent au début du couloir, leur envoyant silencieusement des encouragements par le regard. Mahyar partit en premier près de la porte et Théo et Bob se retrouvèrent seuls face à face.

_ Encore désolé Bob, pour tout à l'heure et pour les filles …

Il se stoppa quand il sentit son ami lui faire un câlin. Il enferma le jeune homme dans une étreinte. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, profitant d'un peu de calme avant la tempête.

_ Fait attention à toi, baragouina le brun en se séparant de son meilleur ami.

_ T'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. Oh, au fait !

Il sortit de sa poche le briquet rouge de Bob et le lui tendit. Lennon secoua la tête à la surprise de l'autre et repoussa sa main.

_ Tu me le redonnera tout à l'heure.

Balthazar lui sourit avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à Mahyar.

_ C'est bon, vous avez finit les amoureux ? Fit il en mettant un fusil dans les mains. On devrait mieux se dépêcher si tu veux peut être trouver ton pote vivant.

Théo fit un petit signe de main à son ami avant de suivre l'inconnu dehors. Bob se posta devant la porte, observant à la fenêtre leur départ d'un air inquiet.

_ La faiblesse principale des wendigos est le feu, expliqua calmement Mahyar en scrutant l'horizon, à la recherche d'un mouvement incongru. Leurs peaux est incroyablement résistante mais un petit coup au chaud et ils meurent. Tu peux les ralentir avec une balle de fusil bien placée et tu pourras peut être sauver ta peau. Ils sont aussi sensible au mouvement alors reste immobile si ils décident de te focus.

Ils arrivèrent près du cabanon abandonné, dont la porte était détruite en morceau, au sol. La poutre qui retenait Grunlek attaché était elle aussi par terre, portant de nombreuses marques de griffures.

_ Ils ont réussi à le chopper avant nous, releva Mahyar doctement en voyant le carnage. Il est sans doute mort.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_ On retourne au chalet pour que tu retrouve ta dulcinée.

Théo grinça des dents devant le surnom de Bob. Ils se dépêchèrent de rebrousser chemin quand l'adulte se stoppa soudainement.

_ Merde, ils approchent ! Gueula-t-il en allumant son lance flamme.

Il le dirigea vers une forme abominable à l'orée de la forêt. Celle ci émit un cri surhumain avant de reculer. Silverberg pointa son fusil face à la créature mais il n'avait pas prévu que le monstre aurait d'autres personnes avec lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, une seconde créature sortit d'entre les arbres et attaqua Mahyar qui laissa échapper un gémissement étrange.

Sa tête tomba brutalement au sol sous les yeux choqués de Théo.

_ Merde, merde, merde, merde... jura t'il entre ses dents.

Les wendigos se retournèrent vers lui, attirés par un mouvement malencontreux. Priant pour l'âme de Mayhar qui les avait tous sauvés, il tira dans le réservoir du lance flamme sur le dos de l'adulte avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion lui caressa la nuque alors qu'elle expulsa les créatures loin de lui. Théo commença à sprinter le plus vite possible. La dernière fois qu'il avait cavalé comme ça, c'était hier soir avec Shin. Et maintenant il courait pour sauver sa peau.

Une des ces bêtes se posa sur une des branches des arbres et sauta vers lui. Avec une précision extrême, il visa la tête et la balle la fit partir en arrière. Il continua sa course effrénée, priant pour qu'un des wendigos n'est pas eu l'idée d'aller au chalet, alors que ces amis y étaient.

Il jura que le même revint l'attaquer quelques secondes plus tard et il lui remit une cartouche. Il sauta d'un rebord assez haut et atterrit sur ses genoux, déséquilibré. Théo se releva prestement et prit mieux en main son fusil. Il voyait la maison qui se rapprochait rapidement et souffla, soulagé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un wendigo se précipiter sur lui et le jeune homme lui cala une balle dans la tête, sans pitié. Il courut les derniers mètres et se précipita dans le chalet, Bob lui ouvrant rapidement la porte. Il la referma immédiatement et mit le verrou pour la sécuriser.

Silverberg s'appuya sur ses genoux, essoufflé et tremblant. Balthazar se positionna à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans l'espoir de la calmer.

_ Où est Mahyar ? Questionna-t-il en retournant la tête vers la porte.

_ Il s'est fait buter... souffla l'étudiant en droit en se redressant. Et aucune trace de Grunlek. Ces saloperies ont dû l'avoir avant nous.

Lennon resta silencieux un instant avant de le tirer par le bras pour emmener son meilleur ami à la cave. Il essayait de rester fort, mais toute cette situation était vraiment trop … trop étrange pour lui. Il préféra donc se taire. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et trois tête se relevèrent d'un seul coup. Shin soupira de soulagement en voyant ses deux amis sain et sauf. Syla le fut un peu moins.

_ Et le vieux et le connard ?

_ C'est pas bon là haut...

Théo secoua la tête négativement et un lourd silence s'installa, brisée quelques minutes plus tard par Juuri :

_ Je ne pourrais donc pas lui rembourser ma dette... murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le malaise s'intensifiait de minute en minute et personne n'osait prendre la parole. Ils attendaient juste que l'aube se lève pour pouvoir partir de ce cauchemar. Syla tournait comme un animal en cage et déclara subitement :

_ Pas d'autre porte ?

Shin releva son visage et le dévisagea.

_ Non.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

_ Une autre sortie pour se barrer d'ici.

L'adolescent se releva brutalement, méfiant.

_ Flicker... c'est pas une bonne idée, on devrait rester ici, ne pas bouger et rester en sécurité !

_ Et attendre que ces merdes viennent nous buter ? On est emballés comme des cadeaux avec un petit ruban !

_ Des gens vont venir nous chercher dans peu de temps, essaya de calmer Juuri en tirant sur la manche de l'archer.

Théo et Bob restèrent en arrière, observant la dispute. Syla se retourna vers l'unique femme du groupe en fronçant les sourcils, en colère :

_ T'as pas l'air convaincue.

_ On a appelé les secours, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer d'accord ?

_ Bah restez ici , moi je me casse !

Il se tourna vers un écran d'ordinateur et l'observa.

_ Syla, il n'y a pas de clé pour le téléphérique et la cabine est hors d'accès... tenta Juuri en espérant le dissuader.

_ Grunlek. Grunlek doit l'avoir. Encore un de ses sales tours.

_ Mec, on sait même pas où il est et s' il est vivant ! Cria Bob, énervé.

_ C'est possible que …

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Juuri, qui semblait réfléchir en se massant les tempes.

_ Si cette chose a emmené Grunlek, elle l' a sans doute amené dans les mines...

_ Putain ! Jura Théo en faisant les cents pas.

Syla considéra l'option quelques secondes, devant les yeux inquiets de sa meilleure amie.

_ Je vais chercher cet enculé. Direct dans la chambre de cette bestiole. Et je nous sors tous de cet enfer ! Personne ne sort, c'est clair ! C'est dangereux dehors !

_ Et tu compte y aller seul ? Explosa Juuri en essayant de se relever, en vain.

_ Je serais vite de retour, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il se dirigea vers elle et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de partir vers l'entrée de la mine. Les quatre personnes restantes le regardèrent partir sans pouvoir rien faire. Bob et Théo préférèrent rester dans un coin, discutant calmement de la situation, bien qu ce dernier essayait toujours de réconforter l'autre. Shin proposa à Juuri de lui faire un bandage sommaire à la jambe et à la cheville avec des bandes de tissus. Elle accepta d'une petite voix et le jeune homme commença à panser sa blessure. Elle le regarda faire quelques instants avant d'être attirée par quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Fit elle en désignant le petit sac sur le bureau.

Balthazar releva la tête à cette demande et fixa l'objet qui intéressait la jeune femme. Il s'approcha, prit la besace et lui la tendit.

_ Les affaires de Mahyar. Si tu veux, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle le remercia avant de fouiller dans le sac, s'excusant mentalement auprès du propriétaire décédé. Elle trouva un petit carnet qu'elle ouvrit. Les pages étaient recouvertes d'inscriptions et de dessins en tout genre. Shin, qui avait finit son travail, se rassit près de Juuri, observant par dessus son épaule :

_ Qu'est ce que ça dit ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Nakata blanchit soudainement à la plus grande surprise de tous et lut d'une voix tremblante pour tout le monde :

_ _« Le wendigo naît à cause du cannibalisme d'un humain. Dans cette montagne, s'il est affamé et piégé dans le froid depuis des jours, l'esprit du wendigo prendra possession de lui. Il tuera alors sans remord tout êtres humains et dévorera leurs cadavres. »_

La jeune femme trembla un peu plus mais continua sa lecture :

_ _« Cette malédiction remonte aux premières tribus vivantes dans ces montagne, en accord avec la nature, pensant que la montagne était sacrée. »_

Elle se mit à pleurer mais articula difficilement :

 __ « Le wendigo est une mutation à partir d'un humain. Lors de l'effondrement de la mines il y a une cinquantaine d'années, les mineurs survivants ont eu recourt au cannibalisme. Cela a réveillé l'esprit de la malédiction et ces mineurs sont devenus des monstres. J'ai dû les chasser et trouver leur point faible : le feu. Les tuer ne sert pas à grand chose, il faut LES ENFERMER. Ce sont des chasseurs redoutables et ils savent parfaitement imiter leur proie. Les légendes racontaient qu'une morsure de wendigo infectait un homme mais j'ai été mordu et je ne me suis pas transformé : le seul moyen est de manger de la chair de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »_

Juuri prit une inspiration, se donnant le courage de continuer alors que les autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres :

 __ « Le feu brûle leur peau et les affaiblit. Mais il ne faut pas essayer de les tuer, la mort du corps laisse ressortir l'esprit du wendigo dans l'air. J'ai utilisé des pièges à ours avec des leurre pour les attraper. Je les ai tous attrapé un par un et les ai tous réunis dans le sous sol de l'asile ... »_

Le silence plana quelques instants avant qu'un des garçons n'explose.

_ QUOI ? Gueula Bob en se relevant de sa chaise. Le sous sol de l'asile ? Là où se trouve Syla ?

_ Faut qu'on aille le prévenir, déclara Théo en se levant à son tour.

Tous acceptèrent simultanément et les quatre aventuriers se dirigèrent à l'entrée des mines, sur les pas de l'adulte suicidaire.

 _Cabinet du psy. Grunlek est assis sur la chaise du patient, tremblant. Le bureau est sale, les objets sont brisés et des arbres poussent même dans le sol._

 __ Vous auriez dû m'écouter. Des gens sont morts à cause de vous._

 _Son patient s'agite de droite à gauche, les yeux fous._

 __ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire, déclencher une série d'événements résultant en la mort de quelqu'un... comme l'année dernière hein ?_

 _Le psy renifle avec mépris._

 __ Quand vous avez laissé mourir votre aimée et sa soeur ? Vous n'avez rien fait pour les secourir !_

 _Il pose ses mains sur le bureau pendant que Grunlek penche la tête._

 __ Paralysé par votre peur égoïste, alors que le danger était bien réel ! Tout tourne autour de vous Grunlek. Vous êtes si égoïste !_

 _Le psy lui tend un mouchoir mais il s'envole._

 __ Pourquoi leur faire du mal ?_

 __ Ils m'ont fait du mal._

 __ Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal. Pas intentionnellement. Ils ont fait une erreur stupide et les filles ont connu un sort tragique. Ce n'est pas ce QU'ILS VOULAIENT ! C'est arrivé, c'est TOUT._

 _Il serre les dents et se penche en avant._

 __Et ils AVAIENT DES REMORDS … du moins, jusqu'à votre nuit de pure torture._

 __ Ce n'était qu'un jeu._

 __ Rien qu'un jeu ? Mais c'est un jeu qui vous a confronté à l'une de vos plus grande phobie Grunlek ! La solitude._


	10. CHAPITRE 9 KARMA

_**Ayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Un petit chapitre tout fraîchement corrigé pour vous aujourd'hui ^^**_

 _ **La fiction se termine demain, je suis triste mais aussi heureuse, vous imaginez pas à un point XD alors appréciez les presque derniers moments de l'histoire ^^**_

 _ **Je rappelle que j'ai mit rating M pour le gore et les insultes fleuries de Syla ^^**_

 _ **Allez place aux reviews :**_

 _ **Lorinea : Mahyar, tu ne le vois jamais venir, c'est la base d'un MJ ^^ Yep, sa mort est inévitable malheureusement, je suis triste, je voulais le sauver... Le petit souci avec la scène du pistolet, et je me suis rendue compté qu'après écriture, c'est que Juuri a fait les choix qui la permette de ne pas se faire mordre, donc j'ai pas put l'intégrer … je ferais cette scène dans le recueil au pire pour te faire plaisir ^^ Aah les allusions de thélthatzar toute mignonne, j'aime ça, j'y peux rien ^^ Les filles ont pas de chance XD**_

 _ **Klervia : REVE DU RECUEIL ! Théo et Mahyar sont deux psychopathe en puissance XD J''ai dit pas de thélthazar, juste des petites allusions XD RIP pour mahayar, dit rambo aux dreadlocks. Grunlek n'est pas mort, il a utilisé un faux corps et mis sa tête par un trou pour faire l'illusion. Bob et Théo ne sont pas allé vérifier et il s'est barré tranquillement XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 9 KARMA**

Ancien asile. Syla arriva rapidement sur le lieu et par précaution, referma derrière lui une lourde porte et enclencha le verrou. Il voulait éviter qu'un des wendigo est l'idée de passer par ici. Se dirigeant vers la salle circulaire où il se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt, il découvrit avec effroi des éléments manquants : les loups. Les animaux avaient totalement disparu de la bâtisse, les cages vides de toute présence comme témoins.

Il décida de monter à l'étage, utilisant le second escalier qu'il n'avait pas visité pour chercher la présence de n'importe qui, bien qu'il voulut tomber sur Grunlek avant de tomber sur une de ces saloperies. Il entra dans la seule pièce qui était accessible sans devoir déblayer les gravas et trouva quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant : un nouveau pistolet, pas de la même marque qu'il possédait, mais avec plusieurs cartouches. Son choix fut vite fait et il prit cette nouvelle arme avec une poignée de munitions, abandonnant l'autre à moitié vide sur le bureau. Il découvrit aussi une lampe à pétrole, comme celle qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt et l'alluma avec son briquet : il se sentait déjà plus en sécurité dans cet endroit glauque.

Au fond de la pièce, il trouva une porte fermée grâce à un verrou qui menait sans doute au sous sol de l'asile, et ainsi dans les mines. Il pointa le pistolet sur le cadenas et tira dans un bruit sourd. Il poussa doucement la porte et fut surpris de voir la même louve qui lui avait grogner dessus lors de sa première visite. Elle agita son pelage blanc immaculé en s'approchant de l'adulte, dans une attitude non agressive.

_ Salut toi, tu me reconnais ?

La louve s'assit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il lui gratta la tête.

_ C'est bien, t'es mignonne. Je vais t'appeler Eden. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

L'animal se remit sur ses quatre pattes et trottina en suivant l'être humain qu'elle appréciait. Syla descendit une volée d'escalier menant plus bas dans l'asile et se retrouva dans une salle qui était typiquement comme celle des films d'horreur. La pièce était circulaire, le centre était délimité par des grilles en fer et le mobilier était renversé, des profondes traces de griffures dans le bois tacheté de sang. Une porte était ouverte dans toute cette pagaille et le jeune homme s'y glissa, suivit de sa nouvelle amie. La passage descendait encore plus, et concentré sur celui ci, il ne vit pas une ombre rapide passer derrière lui.

La fin des escaliers était bloqué par des planches en bois que Syla détruisit à coup d'épaule, envoyant la barricade au sol. Une odeur de pourri et de sang séché lui brûla les narines, le faisant grimacer. Les murs étaient couverts de sang et de moisie, et le jeune homme jura qu'un corps devait se trouver dans la coin. Il vérifia chacune des pièces, qui se trouvaient être des chambres pour les patients. Généralement, tout était par terre, fracassé mais dans une des pièces, il pouvait très clairement lire un message inscrit au sang sur le mur. _Vous allez tous mourir._

Syla alla visiter une des dernières salles inexplorées, peu rassuré à présent. Cette pièce là n'avait rien subi, à son grand étonnement. C'était un bureau de médecin, avec des dossiers classés dans des étagères tout était propre malgré la poussière qui s'accumulait. Curieux, le jeune homme prit un des rapports médicales et le rouvrit alors qu'Eden s'assit à ses pieds.

 _ **Nom de patient : Hannibal. Mineur rescapé...**_

 __L'adulte referma immédiatement la chemise, sachant pertinemment ce qui était arrivé à l'homme. Il la reposa sur le bureau alors qu'une photo glissa des documents et Hannibal fixa de ses yeux fous la silhouette du jeune homme partir. Flicker retourna en haut, dans la pièce circulaire et se retourna à l'entendre d'un bruit. Paniqué, il pointa son arme vers la caisse qui bougeait au sol mais se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rat. Il baissa son pistolet et se tourna légèrement. Syla fit soudain face à un wendigo, qui se mit à hurler. En jurant, le jeune homme le cala dans sa ligne de mire et tira. La créature alla s'affaler quelques mètres plus loin et le jeune homme se mit à courir dans l'autre sens, suivit de la louve qui grognait.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un cul de sac et avec deux choix possible, soit de tourner à gauche ou d'aller tout droit. Un wendigo apparut devant lui et ce dernier subit le même sort que celui de tout à l'heure. Paniqué, il tourna à gauche, ouvrit la porte, fit passer le loup et referma prestement derrière lui, en enclenchant le verrou. Il crut s'être débarrassé du monstre une fraction de seconde, avant que celui ci ne passe la tête par la petite vitre défoncée. Instinctivement, il planta la machette qui était toujours sur sa hanche dans le crâne avant de reculer. La créature s'enfuit en poussant des plaintes suraiguës de douleur.

Syla soupira lourdement et se retournant vers l'animal et lui gratta la tête pour l'apaiser. Au même instant, sa lampe se mit à faiblir avant de s'éteindre complètement, vide de combustible. Le jeune homme la secoua avant de la reposer par terre. Il se dirigea vers l'unique sortie sans porte au fond de la cellule et se tendit soudainement, s'accroupissant le plus possible. Un wendigo était présent dans la pièce, silencieux et essayant de repérer un mouvement suspect. Le jeune homme se fit le plus petit possible, longeant les bureaux pour ne pas se faire remarquer avec l'animal. Une bouteille en verre roula doucement vers lui et Syla la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'explose au sol, pour ne pas attirer le wendigo sur lui. Ce dernier cria un peu avant de sortir de la pièce, et Flicker en profita pour filer le plus rapidement possible, jura entre ces dents.

Il descendit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers, paniqué à l'idée qu'une des créatures l'est suivit et se retrouva dans le dernier sous sol de l'asile. Eden décida de prendre un autre chemin impossible d'accès pour un humain et Flicker explora le dernier étage. Celui ci contenait des cages pour animaux un peu partout. Effrayé par tout ce dispositif, Syla se tendit, sur ses gardes. Il entendait de tout petits bruits, comme ceux que pouvaient faire les rongeurs, mais trop puissamment pour que ça soit d'eux.

À la dernière seconde, il évita une mains griffue qui se tendait vers lui et recula, pointant son fusil vers le wendigo. Il ne prit pas la peine de tirer, voyant la porte cadenassée. Il continua donc sa marche funeste, évitant à chaque fois une attaque mais ne tirait jamais sur ses cibles. Il eut un moment de doute lorsqu'une des créatures se jeta sur lui mais le collier autour de son cou le tira rapidement en arrière. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long du dos, et l'absence de la louve à ses côtés lui rappelait à quel point il était seul.

Il réussit à s'échapper de toutes ces cages et partit en courant dans le long couloir. Il retrouva avec joie Eden qui le suivit en courant. Des cris suraiguës lui parvint derrière lui et Syla retourna sa tête dans sa course. Deux wendigos libres le poursuivaient. Cherchant un moyen de gagner du temps, il trouva sa solution miracle en un baril d'essence. Il le fit tomber et rouler le fût en direction des deux monstres. Il tira avec précision dans l'objet roulant et déclencha une belle explosion. Il enfonça la porte au même instant et le souffle le projeta à l'abri dans l'autre pièce avec la louve.

Il se releva prestement et continua sa course, la respiration saccadée et de plus en plus lourde. Syla entendait très nettement les monstres se rapprocher de lui et lorsqu'il lorgna dans son dos, un wendigo le traquait toujours. Eden, qui courait plus vite que lui, bifurqua à gauche et instinctivement, le jeune homme la suivit, se fiant à l'instinct de survie animal. Il claqua la lourde porte derrière lui et poussa un casier en fer pour barricader la porte et empêcher le monstre de la suivre.

Flicker se précipita dans la salle adjacente, alors que la louve penchant la tête par un trou béant. L'humain s'assit sur le rebord et sauta jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous avec souplesse, avant de lever les bras vers l'animal, qui recula.

_ Tu veux trouver ton propre chemin ?

Eden disparue dans l'ombre, ne voulant pas sauter. Syla abandonna l'idée de récupérer l'animal et continua sa marche seul. Son instinct lui hurlait que la sortie était toute proche. Il sentait en effet l'air froid lui caresser avec plus d'insistance le visage à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il poussa précautionneusement une porte en métal et se trouva dans une pièce qui servait de décharge aux fûts d'essence. Le jeune homme repéra aussitôt l'accès de sortie, et descendit les escaliers, sur le qui vive. Un hurlement suraiguë au dessus de sa tête le stoppa net.

_ Merde, merde, merde, merde...

Son corps bougea pour lui et il tenta de s'enfuir par la sortie grande ouverte. Le jeune homme se retourna en visa de son fusil les barils d'essence. Le bruit du tir fut couvert par la gigantesque explosion de feu qui se déclencha à ce moment là. Le souffle incandescent poussa Flicker par la sortie et lui fit faire un vol planer de deux mètres au moins avant de retomber dans la poudreuse. Il haleta fortement avant de se relever maladroitement et de partir en courant de l'endroit, ne voyant pas un bras à la main griffue ressortir de la cendre.

Mines. Les galeries humides et étroites de la mine faisaient résonner les hurlements de bête à la voix aiguë et les explosions en tout genre. La jeune fille blonde, allongée au sol, ouvrit un œil blessé pour regarder les alentours. Effrayée d'être seule, Rain s'assit en commença à pleurer.

Sous sol du chalet. Bob, Théo, Shin et Juuri marchèrent rapidement dans le long couloir, à la poursuite de Syla. Silverberg, qui était devant, posa sa main sur la poignée d'une lourde porte et poussa de toutes ses forces.

_ Putain, il a fermé derrière lui ! Jura-t-il en s'écartant de l'issue close. T'as pas une idée par où on pourrait passer ?

Le jeune homme s'adressa directement à Balthazar, qui fit demi-tour sous le regard surpris de tous. Il désigna une bouche d'égout du doigt et expliqua doctement :

_ On peut passer par là, tout est relié ici.

Les deux étudiants en droit s'aidèrent mutuellement afin de lever la lourde grille de métal pour accéder au niveau inférieur. Une fois cela fois, les quatre adolescents fixèrent le passage d'un air peu rassuré :

_ Qui veut passer en premier ? Demanda Bob en riant nerveusement.

_ J'y vais, se proposa Shin. Je pourrais t'aider à descendre, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Juuri.

Cette dernière acquiesça et alla s'appuyer sur le bras que lui avait gentiment offert Théo. L'archer s'assit sur le bord de la bouche et posa ses pieds sur les barreaux de l'échelle. Elle n'était pas très longue, environ deux mètres, il toucha le sol assez rapidement.

_ C'est bon les mecs ! Déclara-t-il en levant la tête.

La jeune fille qui le suivait apparut alors au début de l'échelle, hésitante. Elle posa doucement ces pieds sur les échelons, sa douleur à la jambe encore vive. À la moitié de la descente, cependant, sa cheville blessée céda et elle tomba en arrière. Shin la réceptionna dans ses bras immédiatement, l'empêchant de se faire mal. Juuri le remercia alors qu'il la remit sur ses jambes, pendant que les deux autres utilisaient le passage.

Avec les lampes, les quatre adolescents éclairèrent les deux chemins qui étaient possibles.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on se sépare ? Interrogea Shin en regardant les deux passages.

_ J'aime pas forcément ça, mais il faut qu'on trouve Syla le plus vite possible, soupira Bob en acquiesçant. Théo tu viens avec moi ?

_ Hein mais .. ourf...

Il se prit un coup de coude magnifique dans les côtes alors que le jeune homme le tirait par le bras. Bob voulait laisser les deux autres seuls, espérant que la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient allait les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes disparurent dans le chemin de droite. Shin et Juuri décidèrent donc de prendre celui de gauche.

_ Shin, supplia soudain la jeune fille, je vais pas pouvoir continuer à marcher …

_ Hors de question que je te laisse, bouge pas !

Le jeune homme lui présenta son dos et l'invita à monter dessus. Elle grimpa maladroitement et serra ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon, faisant attention à sa blessure. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à son épaule pendant que l'autre tenait la lampe torche. Pour la stabiliser, Shin dut poser ses mains sur ses fesses, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les rendre tout les deux rouges.

_ Aller, on y va, murmura-t-il gêné.

Juuri acquiesça et ils commencèrent leur exploration des égouts. Le jeune homme fit attention à ne pas glisser dans les flaques d'eau et ne pas trébucher sur des gravas alors que la jeune femme éclairait les parois rocailleuses et humides, taquant le moindre mouvement suspect.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il y avait autant de galeries sous nos pieds, c'est dingue, soupira Nakata, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Hé, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir ok ?

Cette phrase déclencha la crise de larmes de la châtain.

_ J'ai peur Shin, marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots, toutes les personnes que j'aime sont en train de disparaître... j'ai tellement peur que ça t'arrive à toi aussi …

Elle cacha son visage dans son cou, en larmes. Ce qu'elle venait de dire fit battre le cœur du jeune homme un peu plus vite. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et essaya de la calmer :

_ Ju, pleure pas, je te promet qu'on va s'en sortir.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi... je t'envie...

Elle essuya ses sillons salés sur ses joues en lui souriant.

_ Désolée, je devrais être plus forte …

Shin leva une de ses mains et effaça les larmes sur son visage, en lui souriant tendrement.

_ Arrête de pleurer. Reste comme tu es et tout s'arrangera, je te le promet...

Juuri décida de descendre du dos de l'adolescent et boitilla jusque devant lui. Elle dénoua son écharpe rouge qu'elle portait habituellement et l'enroula autour du visage de Shin.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir le cou découvert. Elle m'a porté chance à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, elle te servira plus à toi qu'à moi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa délicatement son front.

_ Si jamais il arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu me laisse derrière et que tu t'enfuis, déclara-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que ma dernière action soit de te protéger.

Korry allait prendre la parole quand un écho de voix féminine retentit dans la galerie.

_ C'était la voix de Rain ? Murmura Juuri en se retournant. Je croyais qu'elle …

La voix de Rain les appelait, demandant de l'aide.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_ Tu veux aller voir ? Proposa Shin en pointant la lampe dans la direction de la voix.

_ Si elle est vivante et qu'on ne l'aide pas, elle finira comme Leonnie et Annie …

Prenant appuie sur le bras du jeunes homme, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la voix de leur amie, les cœurs chamboulés. La voix se tut d'un seul coup, inquiétant la future vétérinaire. Le métalleux tenta de la calmer alors que le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant.

_ Ils savent très bien imiter leur proie... fit Juuri d'une voix blanche.

_ Quoi ?

Au bout du couloir apparut soudainement un wendigo, se précipitant vers eux. Ils reculèrent, paniqués et la jeune fille tomba au sol, sa cheville la lâchant. Shin essaya de la relever mais elle secoua la tête négativement, les larmes aux yeux.

_ ENFUIS TOI !

Le jeune homme serra les dents alors qu'elle le suppliait de la laisser derrière. Il embrassa ses lèvres rapidement en guise de pardon et partit dans l'autre sens. Il entendit derrière lui qu'on lançait une pierre vers le wendigo pendant que la jeune femme hurlait.

_ PAR ICI FILS DE PUTE !

Il tourna à gauche à l'intersection et son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Juuri. Le monstre l'avait attrapé à la gorge et planté son bras dans son ventre, sa main dépassant de son corps. Elle venait de mourir sans crier pour ne pas blesser encore plus son ami. L'estomac retourné, Shin se cala dans un coin sombre et ne bougea plus, remontant l'écharpe rouge jusqu'à ses yeux, qu'il ferma. Il sentit très nettement le souffle putride du wendigo effleurer son visage et il pria pour une mort rapide.

La créature partir pourtant, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, tirant derrière elle le cadavre de sa nouvelle victime. Shin fixa le corps de Juuri se faire emporter dans une cave avant de tomber sur ses genoux, pleurant silencieusement. Il resta ainsi pendant dix minutes, seul avec son cœur brisé. Il n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner. Il aurait dû rester à ses côtés. Il aurait dû tenter de la protéger. Il aurait dû …

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur trempée et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il allait tous les buter, un à un, pour avoir osé toucher à des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il courut dans les dédales de la grotte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bob.

Ce dernier avait l'air affolé, encore plus quand il vit l'état de son ami.

_ Shin ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? Où est Juuri ?

_ Morte.

Le ton froid du jeune homme surprit les deux étudiants en droit qui baissèrent les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui s'était passé.

_ Je suis désolé mec, vraiment désolé...

_ C'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne...

Il lui sourit tristement puis baissa la tête.

_ On devrait mieux y aller alors, suggéra Thé, qui n'était vraiment pas d'attaque pour une confrontation avec un wendigo.

_ Aller viens Shin, fit Bob en posant sa main sur son dos, on a trouvé une sortie potentielle.

La petite troupe amputée d'un membre se dirigea vers un grand espace ouvert au dessus de leurs têtes, seulement accessible par un vertigineux mur qui fallait escalader.

_ On a penser que tu pourrais le franchir, t'es le seul dans le groupe à pouvoir le faire, commenta Théo en se rapprochant du mur.

_ Je pense que je peux y arriver, confirma Shin en analysant le mur. Je vais chercher Flicker, vous devriez mieux rentrer au chalet vous mettre à l'abri. Faites gaffe aux wendigos.

Il ne se retourna pas quand il annonça sa dernière phrase mais Balthazar savait très bien que son visage devait être figé dans une expression de douleur et de colère. Il s'inquiétait réellement de l'état de son ami, qui était devenu renfermé d'un seul coup.

_ Ok, fait attention à toi surtout.

Les deux étudiants en droit s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée alors que l'archer commençait son ascension dangereuse.

Mines. Quelque part dans les mines, le corps assommé d'un jeune homme de petite taille tomba au sol, jeté d'un trou menant à l'extérieur.

Shin se redressa, fatigué par sa montée et s'appuya sur ses genoux quelques instants.

_ Une branlée, je lui ai mit une branlée, souffla-t-il en repoussant une mèches de cheveux.

Il se remit correctement debout et resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou avant de s'avancer dans une partie de la mine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il marchait sur des structures en bois qui était accroché à des piliers de roche, le gouffre s'étendait en dessous de ses pieds. La structure était vieille et certaines planches étaient tombées. Peu rassuré de rester seul sans arme, Shin attrapa une barre en fer qui lui servirait sans doute en cas d'attaque.

Un bruit d'explosion à la surface le fit lever la tête, surpris. Le sous sol s'agita quelques secondes avant de redevenir calme.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

Il prit bien en main la barre de fer et poussa une petite porte en grillage avant de monter des escaliers rudimentaires en bois. La porte menant à l'extérieur était bien visible et Korry s'avança jusqu'à elle.

_ ME TOUCHE PAS BATARD !

Shin sauta en arrière en reconnaissant la voix de Syla de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce dernier déboula dans la pièce et essaya de refermer la porte derrière lui. Un wendigo complètement brûler le poussa dans la pièce et se mit au dessus de lui, prêt à la tuer. L'archer se précipita vers le combat et assena un coup de barre assez puissant dans la tête du wendigo. Cette dernière partit s'écraser contre le mur, sépare de son corps qui retomba inerte au sol.

_ Merci mec, souffla l'adulte en se relevant.

Il remarqua directement l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou et son œil le fixa intensément, tentant de comprendre. Il lut dans les yeux azurés de son vis à vis des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas voir le moins du monde. De la tristesse. De la colère. Du dégoût. De la douleur. De la honte.

Toutes ces émotions donnaient aux iris du jeune homme une teinte presque noir, révélant silencieusement ce qui s'était passé devant ses propres yeux. Syla sentit la colère l'envahir brusquement et il attrapa le jeune homme par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Shin ne se débattait pas, se laissait faire.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule Korry ?

Son ton était froid et tranchant comme une lame, mais ne fit pas réagir le moins du monde l'autre.

_ Je te laisse protéger Juuri et t'es même pas capable de le faire ? Qui, dans l'univers, laisse une fille comme elle mourir ? Hein ?

Il secoua l'archer qui ne répondit pas.

_ Je croyais que t'étais amoureux mmh ? Quelle connerie ! T'es juste un abruti qui a laissé ma presque sœur se faire tuer par une saloperie de monstre. !

_ Ta gueule.

Shin repoussa le bras qui le retenait et fixa Syla dans les yeux.

_ J'ai dit : ta gueule.

_ Et tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça ? Putain, t'es vraiment pas de confiance espèce de couille molle …

_ Ta gueule connard.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

L'adulte le prit par le cou et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

_ Elle est morte alors qu'elle a reconstruit ma vie. Tu te prends pour qui, tas de merde, pour me parler comme ça !

Il le jeta au sol et appuya son pied sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

_ Tu vois ça ?

Syla leva son épaisse mèche de devant son œil caché. Shin s'arrêta de gigoter en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'œil sous la paupière.

_ Ça, c'est la marque de ma renaissance. C'est la marque qui me rappelle chaque jour la soirée où Juuri m'a sauvé.

_ Qui t'as fait ça ? Murmura Korry, terrifié par l'air de fou sur le visage de Flicker.

_ Mon enculé de père. Il a essayer de s'attaquer à Rain quand il était bourré et je l'ai défendu. Ce connard m'a crevé un œil et j'ai fui en abandonnant tout derrière moi. J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang sous la pluie dans un caniveau quand Juuri est apparue devant moi. Elle ne me connaissait absolument pas et c'était la première fois que je la rencontrais. Elle m'a amené aux urgences et m'a hébergé pendant de longues périodes. Je ne lui serais jamais assez redevable pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi...

Syla retira son pied de la poitrine de Shin, qui se redressa. L'adulte baissa la tête, fatigué de perdre sa famille et l'archer le sentait.

_ J'ai perdu sans doute la personne que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre, déclara-t-il en fixant son ennemi de toujours. Et crois moi bien que ces saloperies vont regretter de me connaître.

Syla esquissa un sourire sadique en se dirigeant vers la sortie qui menait au chalet.

_ Au moins on se comprend, fils de pute.


	11. CHAPITRE 10 RESOLUTION

_**Ayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin … je suis aussi triste que contente …**_

 _ **Je voulais tous vous remerciez, vous, mes lecteurs, silencieux ou non, qui m'avez permis de continuer jusqu'à la fin cette histoire... et après une centaine de pages écrites et l'équivalent d'une cinquante de litres de thé aux fruits rouges dans les veines, il est tant de fermer cette histoire.**_

 _ **Mais n'ayez pas peur, un recueil d'histoire dérivée de celle ci ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, donc restez concentré ^^ Place donc aux dernières réponses de reviews :**_

 _ **Lorinea : Une morte et oui, c'est la malédiction sur les filles XD La scène pipou était là pour vous détruire encore plus mouhahahaha … na en vrai j'ai pleuré quand je l'ai tué … Les bidons d'essence je pense que c'est Mahyar qui les a apporter là où il vit ( je pense qu'il vit dans l'asile) pour tenir l'hiver et tout le bordel, qu'il aurait trouvé le bidons dans la mines qui a été abandonnée et tout … Eden a réussie à survivre, je suis sûre qu'elle a réussi à se barrer XD**_

 _ **Klervia : les montagnes russes dans ton cœur, littéralement XD et oui, Shin et Syla en duo, ça ferait flipper n'importe qui se sensé XD et non, pas de passage psy/grunlek, tu vas comprendre pourquoi ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à nos chers youtubeurs Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar ( ouais tu es dedans XD ). Until Dawn appartient à Sony Computer Entertainment et à Supermassive Games. Les personnages de Rain Flicker, Syla Flicker et Manon Solan appartiennent également à Rain Flicker, Syla et Tsuki Kaneko. Juuri Nakata, Leonnie et Annie sont des créations personnelles. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits. Bonne crise de larmes les aventuriers...**_

 **CHAPITRE 10 RESOLUTION**

Mines. Grunlek était dans la chaise du patient, la tête entre ses bras. Il respirait difficilement, se balançant de droite à gauche pour se calmer. En face de lui, son psy était assis derrière son bureau, les coudes sur la surface plane et la tête posée sur ses mains liées.

_ Je me demande si ces « sessions » vous sont d'une quelconque utilisé, cracha-t-il. Vous n'écoutez pas et la situation est si …

Il lâcha un petit rire hautain.

_ Compliquée !

Un cri aiguë près du psy lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait l'air inquiet pendant l'espace d'un instant. Grunlek était toujours prostré alors que l'autre homme s'approchait de lui.

_ Je dois vous quitter maintenant Grunlek. Il est grand temps, pour vous, de comprendre …

Il tourna le dos à son patient et regarda fixement un couloir de la mine humide.

_ Qu'il existe de plus grands dangers, en dehors de l'imagination morbide et déséquilibrée d'un gamin complaisant et vicieux …

Le psy se retourna, comme ci il avait oublié de dire quelque chose.

_ Tant de gens vous aimaient et tenaient à vous … étaient prêts à vous aider...

Son ton montait alors que le respiration de Krayn s'accélérait.

_ Mais vous les avez tous repoussés successivement... Et maintenant, vous voilà seul.

Les bruits des wendigos s'approchaient de plus en plus alors que le psy s'appuyait sur son bureau, les mains liées sur ses jambes.

_ Mais vu la tournure des choses, ça ne devrait pas durer. Vous ne serez pas seul longtemps. Respirez, Grunlek, respirez...

Le psy se releva et contourna son patient, maintenant à terre, avant de disparaître. La chaise, le bureau, le psy, tout avaient disparut. Le nain se mit en boule par terre, fatigué et sanglotant.

_ Frère Jacques. Frère Jacques …

_ Non, non, non, non, murmura t'il en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Les voix de Leonnie et d'Annie résonnaient dans sa tête, chantant leur comptine favorite.

_ Dormez-vous ? Dormez-vous ?

_ Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines ! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong...

_ Non, non, pas encore...

_ Frère Jacques …

_ Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines...

_ Laissez moi ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Grunlek se releva prestement et essaya de s'enfuir de ce cauchemar. Il tomba à genoux en pleurant quand le corps pourrit d'Annie s'approcha de lui.

_ Grun ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?

_ NON TU N'EXISTES PAS !

_ J'étais seule sans toi mon amour... soupira Leonnie, sa tête prenant un angle bizarre.

Krayn recula en pleurant à moitié, se traînant au sol.

_ VOUS ETES MORTES PUTAIN !

_ Est ce cela que tu désire mon amour ?

_ Pourquoi m'avoir laissé déclarer mon amour à Théo alors que te savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas ?

_ Tu veux me voir disparaître mon amour ?

_ As tu pensé au mal que ça me ferait ?

_ Tu ne m'aimes plus mon amour ?

_ Tu nous as tué Grunlek.

Le nain était acculé dans un coin et posait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre de lamentation.

_ VOUS ETES MORTES !

Il hurla alors que les deux jeunes femmes retiraient avec leurs ongles la peau de leurs visages.

_ Est ce cela que tu veux mon amour ?

Leonnie et Annie disparurent de son champs de vision un instant, avant d'être remplacées par une énorme tête de cochon. Krayn recula précipitamment en la voyant tomber, remplacer par le visage squelettique de sa petite amie.

_ NOOOOOOOON !

Mines. Syla et Shin marchaient rapidement dans la grotte, pressés par le temps. Le silence entre les deux hommes étaient pesants. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. La tension était à son comble, et une parole pourrait faire tout exploser. L'archer remarqua soudainement un petit carnet de cuir noir au sol. Intrigué, il alla le récupérer, abandonnant l'autre et l'ouvrit. C'était le journal intime d'Annie, qu'elle avait partout avec elle.

Shin sentit la nausée lui monter quand il remarqua les dates qui ornaient les dernières pages. Elles dataient d'après la disparition des deux jumelles.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Syla, agressif, en se retournant vers lui.

_ Le journal intime d'Annie...

_ Et ?

_ Elle a survécu pendant longtemps ….

_ Quoi ?

Le jeune adulte se précipita à côté de lui et éclaira les pages avec la lampe torche que l'autre homme lui avait passé :

 __ « J'ai froid et j'ai peur. Ma sœur est morte à côté de moi et je lui est prit son manteau ça va mieux. ». « J'ai faim. J'ai enterré Leonnie et fait une petite croix en bois. Ma jambe blessée ne me permet pas de bouger. ». « JE ME SENS SALE, JE SUIS SI SALE, MES ONGLES SONT SALES, JE VAIS LES ENLEVER »_ …. bordel de merde, souffla Syla en lisant.

Le reste des pages avaient une seule inscription J'ai faim. Shin blêmit un peu plus et regarda Flicker, toute haine oubliée :

_ Tu crois qu'elle …

_ Transformée ? Vu ce qu'a dit Mahyar, probablement.

_ Elle ne nous attaquerais pas pour se venger ? Si ?

_ Aucune idée mec. Mais c'est un monstre maintenant.

L'archer trembla, se rendant compte de l'horrible vérité sous cette histoire. Il sentit une main se poser soudainement sur son épaule et il releva la tête. Syla le fixait puis déclara :

_ Désolé pour ta pote. Et pour Juuri.

Il s'arrêta un instant en secouant la tête :

_ Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux. Mais je sais une chose qu'elle m'exposerait la gueule si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose. Alors je vais considérer ça comme sa dernière volonté.

Sa main serra un peu plus son épaule avant de la libérer. L'adulte recommença sa marche pendant que Shin posait le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres :

_ Je ne savais pas non plus, souffla-t-il, triste.

Se reprenant, il suivit Syla, qui s'était assis sur un rebord du sol. Il avait les mollets dans l'eau, qui ne semblait pas très profonde.

_ Faut passer par là pour aller plus loin, expliqua l'adulte en s'immergeant.

Shin ne fût pas aussi précautionneux que lui et piqua une tête dans l'eau. Il réapparut à la surface, le niveau de l'eau lui arrivant au torse.

_ Connard, souffla Syla en pestant contre l'eau froide.

Les deux s'avancèrent rapidement dans le liquide glacé, se rapprochant d'un bout de sol dur. Ils grimpèrent agilement dessus et se précipitèrent sur la porte pour vérifier si Grunlek n'était pas passé par là. Shin prit la poignée en main et hocha la tête vers Syla. Il l'abaissa et recula d'un seul coup, tombant sur les fesses, en voyant des têtes suivre le courant d'eau qui s'échappait de la porte. Korry laissa échapper un cri étranglé en reconnaissant la tête de Manon, suivie de près par celle de Mahyar.

_ Putain, souffla Syla en observant toutes les têtes, c'est son putain de garde manger.

Paniqué, l'archer referma la porte devant les yeux sidérés de Fliker qui ne fit rien. Il avait très bien compris la tête de Juuri était peut être dans cette pièce. Et peut être celle de Rain aussi. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de l'endroit et décidèrent de retourner dans la flotte pour trouver un autre passage.

Ils ne virent pas dans l'eau une forme de wendigo les observer avant de se fondre dans le liquide.

Ils passèrent par un autre chemin, qui semblait mener plus loin dans la grotte. Se remettant sur la terre ferme, ils avancèrent doucement, sur le qui vive. Au dessus d'eux, pendus à des chaînes, les corps des victimes des wendigos. Shin ne voulait même pas lever la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait voir et n'avait pas assez de courage pour ça. Syla, lui, les détaillait mais baissa les yeux quand il reconnut une veste beige.

Un petit bruit attira l'attention du plus jeune et celui ci se précipita vers la source. Il reconnut immédiatement son meilleur ami Grunlek, salit et blessé, qui murmurait des supplications au vide. Syla et Shin se mirent devant lui et l'appelèrent. Le nain ne réagit pas, continuant à secouer la tête.

_ Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, déclara Flicker.

Et avant que l'autre ne puisse l'en empêcher, l'adulte donna une belle claque sur la joue de Grnlek, qui sursauta immédiatement, surpris.

_ Syla ? Murmura-t-il en se frottant sa joue brûlante.

_ T'étais parti trou du cul, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te ramener, sois content.

Shin lui lança un regard noir avant de s'avancer et de prendre Krayn par les épaules.

_ Grun, on a besoin des clés du téléphérique, est ce que tu les as ?

_ Je … Oui, je … crois …

Le barbu chercha dans ses poches quelques instants avant de sortir les clés, que Korry prit immédiatement, rassuré d'avoir un moyen de partir de la montagne.

_ Maintenant, on sort ! Déclara l'adulte en s'avançant jusqu'à une paroi rocheuse. Tu peux monter ça ?

_ Ouais mais Grun est pas en état de le faire, soupira l'archer en posant sa main sur la surface rocailleuse.

_ Putain... Bon, toi tu monte et tu vas prévenir Théo et Bob et moi je fais demi-tour avec lui ok ?

_ Ok, bonne chance.

Shin commença son escalade sans se préoccuper des deux autres et le plus vieux se retourna vers le déséquilibré :

_ Allez, on y va fils de pute.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, Syla maugréa à cause des supplications de Grun envers des personnes imaginaires. Fatigué de tout ça, il se remit dans l'eau en caquant des dents, suivit de près par le nain, dont la tête dépassait à peine de la surface.

Krayn était toujours en train de baragouiner des paroles diverses quand il vit Syla s'agiter soudainement et le vit se faire tirer vers le fond. À sa place se tenait un grand wendigo qui lui hurlait dessus.

_ NAN, TU N'ES PAS REEL ! hurla-t-il, persuadé d'être encore dans son rêve.

Le monstre attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains griffues et appuya avec force dessus. Grunlek eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sur le bras fripé un tatouage en forme de phénix dorée avant que sa tête n'explose sous la pression. La créature hurla soudainement en traînant derrière elle le cadavre de sa victime, pendant que Syla restait caché derrière un rocher, priant de ne pas se faire repérer.

Mines. Rain se lève difficilement en pleurant, ses blessures la faisant souffrir. La petite blonde s'approchant en boitant vers un tas d'affaire et trouva une lampe à pétrole qu'elle put allumer avec un petit briquet qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Les cris de bête se rapprochèrent d'elle, alors l'étudiante en art décida de courir se cacher dans les galeries, espérant trouver son frère quelque part.

Elle traînait sa jambe comme elle le pouvait mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Une affreuse créature lui sauta dessus d'un seul coup et l'envoya valser contre une poutre en bois. Sa nuque émit un craquement sinistre et elle retomba à terre, encore vivante mais paralysée. Le monstre s'approcha d'elle et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, les poussant jusqu'au fond de la gorge, étouffant son hurlement. La main griffue tira soudainement, arrachant la mâchoire de Rain et la tua en l'étranglant dans son propre sang.

Dans la forêt. Shin sortit avec joie à l'air libre, les muscles endoloris. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié le vent et le froid à ce moment là de sa vie. Il se dirigea vers le chalet d'un pas décidé, les clés de leur échappatoire sagement rangées dans sa poche de son pantalon. Il glissa habilement le long des pentes et sautaient par dessus les flaques de neige fondue rapidement.

Korry se sentit soudainement traqué, son instinct lui hurlant de fuir. Les cris d'un wendigo se rapprochaient alors il se mit à sprinter. Il sauta agilement au dessus des racines et évita un bidon d'essence sur sa route. Rapidement, il monta les marches menant à l'entrée du chalet et tambourina à la porte.

_ Allez les mecs ! Ouvrez moi !

Il s'acharna sur la poignée et s'arrêta en sentant une présence derrière lui.

_ Korry.

_ Putain, Flicker ! Sursauta le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son cœur. Grun est pas avec toi ?

_ Il s'est fait choper par un wendigo.

Tout en disant cela, il attrapa de sa main valide une petite pierre et brisa la carreau de la porte. Il passa sa main dans l'ouverture et déverrouilla la porte, leur permettant de rentrer.

_ On est mieux à l'intérieur, soupira Shin en allant allumer la lumière.

_ Mauvaise idée, fit Syla en l'éteignant directement après lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent rapidement dans la demeure des Lennon, allant directement dans la cave.

_ J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais s'en sortir, soupira Shin sur le chemin.

_ Attend un peu qu'on s'en sorte pour de bon Blanche neige.

L'archer grinça des dents à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom mais ne dit rien, préférant ne pas se disputer avec lui. Théo et Bob apparurent soudainement devant eux en courant, les dépassant :

_ WENDIGO ! Hurla Silverberg en suivant son meilleur ami.

Syla courut immédiatement après eux, alors que Shin ferma la porte pour gagner un peu de temps. Paniqué, il remonta le plus vite possible les escaliers et débarqua en trombe dans le salon. Il se stoppa net en voyant un wendigo accroché au lustre.

_ Ne bouge … pas un seul... putain de muscle, souffla Syla, aussi figé que ses deux amis.

Korry leva les yeux, priant pour être le plus immobile possible. Le wendigo ne semblait pas les avoir repérer, se focalisant sur les deux autres créatures qui arrivaient dans les pièces. Elles commencèrent à se battre et le plus grand, celui qui était dans la pièce au début, lança un de ses confrères vers la cheminé, brisant en même temps le tuyau de l'arrivé du gaz.

Syla le considéra quelques instants avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers une lampe pas très loin, avant de se retourner vers Shin. Ce dernier acquiesça, comprenant le plan.

L'archer recula un peu, faisant du bruit avec le parquet qui grinçait. Le wendigo débout accourut vers lui et il veilla à ne pas bouger un seul muscle de son corps. Voyant le monstre occupé, Syla glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la lampe et brisa l'ampoule en verre le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait. Le wendigo s'écarta de Shin, qui fit un signe à Bob. Celui ci tourna la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée.

Au même instant, Syla fit le geste de trop et se fit attaquer par un des monstres. Ce dernier lui griffa voilement le torse et le projeta à terre. Shin partit se cacher derrière la cheminée, attirant un second wendigo vers lui, et Théo put s'enfuir en suivant Bob. Korry observait l'adulte au sol pendant que la bête scannait la zone dans sa direction. Elle finit par repartir attaquer ce qui semblait être le wendigo alpha et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard.

Syla désigna la porte d'entrée du doigt en le menaçant silencieusement du regard. Shin acquiesça, se pliant à la dernière volonté de Flicker. Attendant que les wendigos soient loin de lui, l'archer piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivit par une des bêtes. L'alpha des wendigos choppa la créature au vol au même instant que les doigts du jeune homme enclenchèrent l'interrupteur de la lumière.

Le souffle de l'explosion gigantesque le fit s'envoler par la porte ouverte et atterrir dans la poudreuse quelques mètres plus loin. Il se remit sur ses pieds rapidement et observa la maison flamber, à côté de Théodore et de Balthazar, alors que les premiers rayons de l'aurore apparaissaient dans le ciel et qu'un hélicoptère de police passait au dessus d'eux.


End file.
